Phoenix Ash
by whitema3lstrom
Summary: the baby Higurashi princess was kidnapped and supposedly killed. Present day, escaping his mother's marraige scheme to kikyou, Inuyasha runs away and bumps into an ordinary girl who's more than she seems...inukag...
1. Stolen

Phoenix Ash 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Stolen 

The King of Shikon paced back and forth, dizzying his court. After some length of time, he sat down on his throne, only to stand up and pace again. He was nervous, very nervous. No one in the room dared spoke a word, dared defy the silence. Suddenly, a courier ran into the room, breaking the heavy tension in the air.

As the courier bowed before his king, he began, "Sire—"

"How is the queen doing? Is she in pain? Is everything fine? Did anything go wrong? What about the baby? Was it safely delivered?" King Higurashi, in the blink of an eye, was standing right in front of the courier, shaking the poor man senseless. "Tell me!"

"S-Sire, e-everything i-is f-fine! The q-queen is d-doing w-well a-and h-has d-delivered you a-a healthy p-princess!" stuttered the courier.

The king released his grip, joy radiating from him in every direction. "Congratulations, Sire!" the court chorused, happy for their king, who was beaming.

"What will you name the princess?" asked Myouga, one of the king's grand advisors.

"Kagome," the king replied. "She is Kagome."

* * *

"I want you to eliminate the new princess," a cold voice stated. 

"As you wish, my lord," replied an assassin, who was kneeling in front of her master.

"I want this job done with no suspicions. Do you hear me? If a hitch was to occur, consider yourself dead. If you succeed, you will be rewarded."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now go," the voice dismissed. As the assassin stood up and headed for the door, her master, hidden in the shadows, spoke once more. "Remember, Kagura, your life is in my hands."

"Yes, my lord," Kagura replied as she walked out of the room, preparing to carry out her mission.

Back inside the room, the figure clenched its fist. "I will never forgive you for what you have done, Higurashi. I will make you and your family suffer, as you have made me suffer. I will make you feel the pain of losing a loved one, as you have inflicted upon me. You have slaughtered my brother, my beloved brother, Onigumo. For this, I, Naraku, will return the favor." With that, the figure laughed an evil, menacing laugh.

* * *

Gently rocking the small bundle of baby in her arms, the queen raised a hand and began stroking her newborn princess' face. "Sleep, Kagome, sleep," she whispered, but the young infant took no heed. Those small, dark brown eyes were consuming everything and anything in its surroundings. Finally, those eyes settled on the queen, who then tickled the young one's nose. "Kagome, you are my blessing."

* * *

"Ah, how are you doing!" King Inutaisho, the king of Tama shouted as he entered his old friend's court. A boy of two was trailing behind him, wearing a small red haori. He had silvery white locks and golden amber eyes.

"Just fine! Never better!" replied King Higurashi enthusiastically. "And who have we got here?" he asked, peering at the young boy who was hiding behind his father.

"This is my second son, Inuyasha," he said, pushing the said boy towards the other king. "Say hello, Inuyasha." The boy cowered behind his father. Inutaisho smiled. "He's just shy."

"I see. Ah! You two must be exhausted, traveling all the way from Tama. Come, have a seat and enjoy yourselves." The king motioned for his attendant. "Bring out food and sake."

"Yes, Sire." The attendant scurried away to carry out his orders.

When all was seated—with Inuyasha propped onto King Inutaisho's lap—conversation began.

"It's nice to see you again, Inutaisho," greeted King Higurashi.

"Same here. By the way, I forgot to congratulate you. Congratulations! Now you're a father, Higurashi!" Raising a brow, "I heard it was a baby girl, yes?" A mischievous look settled upon his face.

King Higurashi chuckled as a few attendants entered the room, trays of food in their hands. After all the food was placed on the table, King Higurashi nodded to his attendants; a sign of dismissal. Turning back to King Inutaisho, "Yes, it is a girl."

King Inutaisho smiled broadly and poured himself a cup of sake, as did King Higurashi. The two kings drowned their cups and began to eat. "Inuyasha, do you want to eat anything?" King Inutaisho asked his son. The boy nodded and his father handed him a crispy spring roll, which he happily munched.

After all was full, King Higurashi asked, "Would you like to see the new princess?"

"By all means, yes!" replied King Inutaisho. Delighted, King Higurashi stood up and motioned for the two to follow him. He led them to a room and knocked gently on the screen door. A maid opened it and bowed low, seeing her king.

"Is the queen and princess in there?" King Higurashi asked.

"Yes, Sire," the maid replied.

"Good." Turning to King Inutaisho and young Inuyasha, "Come!"

The two complied. Inside the room, the queen sat at her bed, the baby in her arms. "Long time no see!" King Inutaisho said as he approached the queen, Inuyasha following silently behind his father. As the king of Tama came closer, he could make out a beautiful baby girl with raven black hair. "Come, Inuyasha. Come see the princess."

The queen lowered her arms so Inuyasha could see. Inuyasha peered at the baby before him, a lovely baby princess.

"Now, Inuyasha, don't you have something you want to give to her?" Inutaisho nudged his son. Inuyasha dug his hand into his haori and retrieved his gift for the young princess.

King Higurashi and the queen tilted forward, curious at what Inuyasha held concealed in his hand. Unraveling his small fingers, Inuyasha revealed a silver chain with a pink jewel in the midst of it.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" exclaimed the queen. "It's so beautiful! Thank you so much. Why don't you put it on for Kagome?"

Inuyasha complied, draping the necklace over the baby's head. Curious about the baby, he rested his hands on Queen Higurashi's arm and gazed intently at it.

Unexpectedly, the baby brought up her hand and gripped Inuyasha's forelocks, tugging it. Pulling his face closer to her, she let her tiny hands wander to Inuyasha's demon ears. He smiled as the baby played with them.

"Look at them. They're so cute together," remarked King Higurashi.

"Un. What could be better than being in-laws with your best friends?" King Inutaisho suddenly brought up, a glint in his eyes.

"Inutaisho. What are you planning?" The queen shifted her gaze to him, a knowing smile touching her lips.

"You know what I mean." King Inutaisho leaned closer to the baby and stroked her soft cheeks. "She is perfect for my Inuyasha."

At that, King Higurashi and the queen gave a soft chuckle. "Then so be it."

* * *

Kagura stood outside the queen's room, perched high upon a tree, listening to all that was being said and done. So this princess was Kagome, the newborn baby of King and Queen Higurashi. Why did her master want her to kill the child? What grudges could he hold against a baby? Or maybe it wasn't the baby. Maybe it was someone else. Who could be affected by this loss? The king and queen, of course. But why would Naraku want to do this?

Heaving a sigh, Kagura stopped her trail of thought. It was none of her concern. Whatever the reason, it was her job to assassinate the princess, and she would carry it out. Kagura leaned on the branch she was perched on, waiting for the right moment to assault.

* * *

The moon was high up in the sky, radiating brilliantly over all. King Inutaisho and Inuyasha had left, heading back to Tama. King Higurashi had also left, having to attend some important business with his advisors.

The queen and her attendants were washing the princess when one of the attendants noticed something. "Your Highness, look! There seems to be some kind of mark on the princess."

The queen went over to inspect the problem; and sure enough, right above the princess' left hip was a faint red mark resembling a star. She tried to wash it off, but the mark was still there.

"Is it a birthmark?" asked one attendant.

"It appears so." The queen inspected the mark again and after finding it was irremovable, returned to her previous business.

When the baby was clean enough, the attendants carefully dried her and dressed her. Having finished their duty, they bowed before the queen and left the room, leaving only the princess and the queen.

* * *

Upon watching the queen's attendants trod out the room, Kagura took out a black piece of cloth and tied it around her head so that it covered her nose and mouth, revealing only her eyes. 'It's time to work.'

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome," the queen chanted, holding a finger before the infant's face. Kagome made an attempt to grab the finger, but as she did, it was pulled out of her reach. Then it was right in front of her. Kagome tried to capture it, but once again, it was faster than her.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. The queen did not bother to look. After all, it was probably the king. The footsteps slowly came closer and closer as the queen continued to play with her daughter. Something seemed out of place, the queen noticed a few seconds later as the figure came closer. Usually, upon entering the room, the king would yell a greeting or in some way, make his presence known. So far, he had not said anything. 'That's weird,' the queen thought. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, causing the queen to glance up.

The queen was totally taken by surprise. Standing three yards before her was a girl, her face covered by a black cloth. She knew well who this girl was. An assassin, no doubt. Yet, the queen could not bring herself to scream as she huddled her baby closer to her body.

"What………What do you want?" Her voice came out raspy, almost inaudible.

"The baby. Hand me the baby." The girl took a step closer.

"No!" The queen pressed Kagome closer to her. Having been squished, oblivious to it all, the young princess began wailing. But the queen did not notice it as fear coursed through her spine.

"Give it to me now, and I will spare your life." One step closer.

"Never! Guards! Guards!" yelled the queen at the top of her lungs. Tears were streaming down her face now. "There's an intruder! An assassin! Guards! Guards!"

"Your screaming is not helping any." Another step closer.

* * *

The guards were coming. She could feel it. Kagura flipped out a dagger that was hidden in her kimono. The queen caught sight of it and gasped. Making a lunge for the baby, the queen spontaneously spun around so that if Kagura were to strike, it would hit her instead. Kagura stopped in mid-lunge. She would have taken this woman's life, but Naraku did not say anything about the queen. Killing the queen might anger him, and she did not want to do that. After all, her life was in his hands.

Voices outside the room brought Kagura back to attention. The guards were just outside. She had to make it quick. Quickly approaching the queen, Kagura spun her around and grabbed the baby successfully.

In a moment, the door burst open and three guards rushed in.

"Stop her!" the queen yelled at the top of her lungs. "She has the princess! Stop her!"

'Three guards?' mused Kagura. 'This should be interesting.' Gripping tightly to the wailing bundle, she charged and slashed at the guards with her dagger.

Outside, more guards were gathering, all rushing towards her. Swiftly, quickly, Kagura replaced her dagger with a fan. "Fujin no Mai!" A gust of wind formed and knocked out several of the guards. Seizing this chance, Kagura leapt on the roof, the baby princess in one arm, her fan in the other. Paying no heed, she ran and ran until the voices of the guards droned out.

When she was sure she was out of reach, Kagura slowed down. The baby was still wailing, now as loud as ever. "Shh!" She was getting annoyed. "People will hear you!" The baby continued crying. Well, it didn't matter now, would it? She would kill the child anyway, wouldn't she? Once again, Kagura took out her dagger and held the crying baby right under it. The blade glistened in the moonlight. Raising the dagger, Kagura prepared to deliver the final blow. Bringing down the dagger at full force, she closed her eyes.

The wailing had stopped.

* * *

"Have you done as I have requested?" asked Naraku, once again in the shadows of his fortress.

"Yes, master. I have disposed of the princess."

"Are you sure? You are not lying to me?"

"No, lord." Kagura focused her gaze on the ground.

"Very well. Do as you wish for now. I will call you when I need you."

"Yes, Lord Naraku." Kagura rose from her kneeling position and bowed low, then backed out of the room.

Once outside, Kagura ran. She couldn't stop running. She couldn't believe what she just did. 'Why did I do that? Why?' Suddenly, Kagura stopped and collapsed in the middle of a meadow. 'What is wrong with me?'

_Flashback_

_The wailing had stopped. Kagura opened her eyes to meet brown ones, the tip of her dagger a millimeter away from the infant's chest. She looked into those eyes, those brown eyes that seem to suddenly gleam with happiness. Shaking her head, Kagura once again raised her dagger and brought it down with as much force as she could muster. She had to kill this child. She had to. She was an assassin. Assassins don't have feelings. They do as they're told. It was their life. This time, Kagura stopped in mid strike. 'I_………_I can't do this.' Kagura turned her head away, bringing her dagger down. She knew she had just broken an important code of the assassins. 'But_………_I can't. I_………_I don't want to. This baby is innocent. It doesn't deserve to die! But Naraku_………_what would he do if he found out? He has my heart. He controls my life. I can't do anything.' _

_Kagura looked down at the baby in her arms, the lovely white baby. Princess of Shikon. 'Then he just can't find out.' That decided, Kagura hopped off the roof of a house and landed in the middle of an empty street, for it was night and everyone had gone off to sleep._

"_I can't kill you_………_so what do I do with you?" Kagura asked the baby, who was drooping her eyelids, evidently tired from all the wailing. "Humph." After a moment of studying the baby, a shiny object under its shirt caught her eye. "What is this?" Kagura asked as she fumbled at the neck of the princess, extracting out a silver chain. _

_A horse's neigh interrupted her thoughts. Kagura whirled around and spotted a horse, attached to a crude, empty carriage. Releasing the chain she was inspecting, she heard a voice ring out into the night._

"_Yes, yes. Thank you," an old voice said from somewhere within one of the houses. _

_With amazing agility, Kagura made it to the carriage and placed the now sleeping baby into it, quickly but gently. _

"_Yes, and I must thank you again for purchasing," the voice continued, louder. _

_Kagura realized that the carriage was sitting in front of a house, the same house in which delivered the voice. The large gate of the house began to open. Her thoughts racing, Kagura snapped out her fan and tore a portion of it. Scanning the inside of the carriage, she luckily found something to write with and printed 'Kagome' on the scrap and tucked it inside the bundle beside the sleeping princess. _

_Moments later, a stout old lady in her forties emerged from the house and climbed onto the carriage, oblivious to the baby sleeping beside her, oblivious to what Kagura had just done. _

_Kagura stood hidden in the shadows as she watched the carriage stroll away. "The rest is up to you_………_" _

_End of Flashback_

"What is wrong with me!" Kagura yelled out into the night.


	2. Fated

**Phoenix Ash**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Fated**

17 years later, at the Tama Palace………

"INUYASHA! Open up this door!" Queen Inutaisho yelled at the top of her lungs, banging with all her might on her son's bedroom door. "Now! Open it now!"

"No!" a voice yelled back, matching that of Queen Inutaisho's.

"Inuyasha! It's for your own good! Come out here and we can talk it over! I mean, you're still going to marry her, but………we can work something out! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" No sound could be heard within the room. "Arrgh, that stubborn son of mine!" Stomping away, the exasperated queen approached Miroku, one of her husband's advisor's son and also Inuyasha's best friend.

"Good morning, Queen Inutaisho," Miroku greeted in the sweetest of voices. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's locked himself in his room again. Miroku, try to convince him for me, will you? It's the engagement thing," Queen Inutaisho informed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Yes ma'am." He bowed to the queen and headed off to Inuyasha's room.

Miroku knocked politely and waited for an answer.

"Go away!" a voice berated.

"Oh, I see. So that's how you want it, huh?" Miroku narrowed his eyes. "See ya." He sighed. "And to think you'd want to abuse Jaken with me………he needs punishing for being so ugly………"

"We already did that yesterday!" Inuyasha shouted through the door.

'He's right………" Miroku mused. They had beaten Jaken senseless yesterday. "Then how 'bout we go 'borrow' Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga and have a little fun?"

"And have our asses kicked in the process?"

"Good point. How 'bout sneak out of the palace and take a walk?"

"You sure you don't mean stand and watch you flirt with girls?"

"Umm………" Too right. "Kite flying?"

"String's broken."

"Well, you can fix it."

"Lazy."

"Cricket fight?"

"Mother squashed mine yesterday when she accidentally stepped on it."

"Ew………" Miroku made a face.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed from the other side.

"Okay. Then how about horse racing?"

"I always beat you."

Miroku was running out of ideas. "Just open the damn door and let me in!" He bammed his fist against the hard wooden door.

"Who are you to demand?" But Inuyasha got up and opened the door anyways. Miroku shook his head while he entered and closed the door behind them.

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed while Miroku occupied a chair near it.

"So. What ails you today, Prince Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a joking manner, only to be greeted with a flying pillow. Miroku dodged the attack, but barely. 'Man, Inuyasha's aim's getting better everyday. I guess I should start watchin' what I say………Nah.'

"Cut the crap, Miroku." Inuyasha brought a hand up and laid it on his forehead. "Mother wants to marry me off to some bimbo named Kiki-something. Kikyou was it? I dunno," Inuyasha confessed. "I don't even _know_ her! I don't _want_ to know her!"

"Tell me. Who is this Kikyou that is troubling you so much?" Miroku was obviously playing the part of a patronizing friend that he evidently was not. If a meteor were to strike, he would be the first one out of the palace. Who wouldn't?

"Dunno. Mother said she was from Shikon. She's daughter to one of King Higurashi's advisors. From what I know, she's really close to the royal family over there, as if she were their own daughter or something." Inuyasha reached out for a pillow and covered his face with it.

"Well, you can't really blame them. I mean, their real daughter was kidnapped seventeen years ago. No one has heard of her since then. That's really sad." Truly, he felt sorry for the Higurashi family.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha heaved a sigh.

"Wait………" Miroku recalled. "Weren't you engaged to her when you were two?"

"Who?"

"You and that Higurashi princess."

"They had another daughter? Since when?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. Inuyasha, the prince that he was, could be so dense sometimes. "No. The one who was taken away. Before she was, King Higurashi and your dad arranged a marriage for you two."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Her. Well, she's probably dead by now. That's why mother and father are planning another engagement. But that's not the point. What we should focus on is, how can I escape my mother's wrath?"

"You can't," Miroku bluntly stated.

Inuyasha scowled. "That's why we're thinking!"

The room was quiet as both contemplated Inuyasha's situation. After awhile, Miroku spoke. "I know the Queen. She wouldn't call it off once it's been confirmed." Inuyasha removed the pillow and faced a very serious Miroku. "The only way left is to………run away."

Suddenly, Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "Miroku. I've got it. The perfect solution."

"What is it?" Miroku was curious as to what Inuyasha's tiny mind can come up with.

"It's to………_run away_._"_

Miroku literally fell off his chair. "Um, I just _said_ that?"

"You did?"

"Uh, _yeah_! Get your ears checked, man."

"Oh. Oh well. Wanna come along?"

"Wha?" Miroku was caught off guard. "I can't! What would father say if he found out I ran away with you? Besides, I was just kidding! You're not gonna actually _do_ it, are you?"

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, whose expression informed him that he _would_. Oh _hell_.

"Come on, Miroku! It's not such a bad idea! Go with me! It gets pretty lonely, running away by yourself, ya know? Plus, there's someone to lean on if something happens."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a skeptical look. "You? Lonely? As if. Anyways, I'm not going. You can do anything you want. Just leave me out of it. Run away for all I care."

"Come on! Anyways, I'll see you later at…midnight? Remember, we're running away, so bring lots of money, okay?" With that last statement, Inuyasha ran out of his room and into the corridor, leaving Miroku alone and gaping.

"What the………?"

Seconds later, as it finally dawned on him, Miroku raced outside, yelling at the disappearing Inuyasha, "Wait! Where are you going! Who's 'We!' "

Inuyasha yelled something back, but Miroku couldn't make it out. Something about finding his Tesaiga. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

At midnight, two figures could be seen sneaking out of the palace. 

"Tell me why I'm doing this," one figure whispered to another, glancing both ways before motioning that it was secure.

"Just because. You should be happy I'm even inviting you," the other figure replied.

"Oh? So you mean, it's an honor getting invited to run away with a hotheaded, conceited, thick—and by that I don't mean fat—aggressive, violent—"

"Keh! Of course it is! And besides, if I get found out, I'll just tell father it was your fault. You suggested it."

"So that's why! You asshole!"

The other figure rolled his eyes. "As if. Besides, think of all the pretty girls you'll meet out there."

"Ah, now that you say that………" There was a glint in his eyes. The pervert.

The two ceased talking as they heard voices in the palace kitchen. Silently as possible, they dashed pass it.

Ten minutes later, after overcoming many maids and guards, the two finally reached the palace gate. There were two guards before it.

"Hey Inuyasha. Did you bring the royal pass?" one of the two figures asked.

"Where's yours?"

"I left it at home."

Inuyasha sighed. It was a good thing he had brought _his_ pass. "It's right here." He brought the pass up so his companion, who was clearly Miroku, could inspect. "How would you _ever_ get on without me?"

Miroku made no response as the two stood up from where they were hiding behind a bush and made their way over to the guards.

Upon hearing footsteps, the sleepy guards jerked to attention. "Who goes there?"

Miroku stepped forward as Inuyasha turned his head and body away, edging behind Miroku, hoping that he wouldn't get recognized.

"It's just me, Miroku, and a friend I brought to visit Prince Inuyasha," Miroku lied as he showed the guard Inuyasha's pass. "We wish to return home."

"Oh! It's just you, Master Miroku." The guard on the right briefly glanced at the pass that Miroku held. Gesturing to the other guard, they both pulled the huge gate open and let Miroku and the 'friend' through. All the while, Inuyasha kept his face hidden.

When they were through, Miroku waved at the guards and exclaimed, "Thank you, dear guards!"

Inuyasha scoffed and nudged Miroku as they walked on, aware of the stares their backs were receiving. "Gotta be polite," Miroku whispered. Again, Inuyasha scoffed.

'Some prince,' Miroku thought. 'No manners. But then again, he can't be helped.'

Once both were out of the guards' sight, they took a deep breath and exhaled, relieving themselves. Sure, they'd sneaked out of the palace a thousand times—heck, a few millions—but this time, it was somehow…different. This time, they wouldn't come back. Not until a very long time. Not until they ran out of money.

"So. Where do we go from here?" Miroku asked. "What's the plan?"

"What plan? There was a plan?"

Miroku slapped his forehead. He should have known. "Okay. Forget that. Where are we gonna go?"

"Somewhere far away from the palace."

Miroku slapped his forehead again. "Right. Let's go to the end of the street and stay there 'til things settle down," Miroku remarked sarcastically. "I mean, _that's_ far."

"Jeez. I didn't mean it _that_ way."

Miroku only sighed.

After a moment of thinking, Inuyasha came up with the best answer he could think of. "How about we………walk aimlessly until we find a suitable place?"

"Any other ideas?"

"No."

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and shook his head. "What will become of us?"

* * *

The next morning……… 

"Inuyasha! Where are you!" hollered Queen Inutaisho, waking the whole palace, sending King Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru flying through the corridors.

"What is it?" asked King Inutaisho sleepily.

"Inuyasha is missing! I can't find him anywhere!"

"You probably scared him away." King Inutaisho received a glare from his wife.

"Perhaps he ran away," suggested Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder brother.

"No, I don't think so. He'd never do such a thing."

"It was just a suggestion." Sesshoumaru turned and strode back to his room.

"What do you know? He runs away all the time—not from you, off course." King Inutaisho glanced nervously at the woman before him. "He'll come back. He always has."

"But—but—"

"No buts," King Inutaisho confirmed as he stalked away in the opposite direction of his wife.

* * *

It had been five weary days of traveling and it finally brought the two companions to Goshinboku, a province village of Shikon. 

Miroku grinned broadly at the beautiful maidens passing by. "Never knew Goshinboku had such beauties………"

"Stop droolin', will ya? It's getting all over my clothes," Inuyasha told him. "Just drop it. You're disgusting me out."

Miroku turned away just as he heard a shout erupt through the streets.

"Out of the way, please! Out of the way!"

Inuyasha, busy brushing off something on his shirt, didn't catch the call and remained in his place while Miroku and the crowd parted, leaving him standing in the middle of the street. He hadn't heard the yell, due to the noisy din.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku called over, standing with the crowd.

"What?" Inuyasha jerked his head up to see Miroku motioning to him. He had no time to decipher what was going on as something—rather _someone_—collided into him. The momentum was too great, pulling both Inuyasha and the girl—or so it seems, towards the ground.

"Ow!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pushing the girl off of him. "Get offa me!"

He looked sat up and took in his surroundings, noticing first that fish were sprawled everywhere. Gods, there was even one _on_ him. Brushing the fish off, he spotted Miroku coming towards him.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Miroku rushed over, helping his friend up.

"Oh no! Now I have to rewash them!" It was the girl. She was kneeling on the pavement, frantically gathering the fish into a bamboo basket.

Inuyasha glanced down on his soiled haori and wrinkled his nose. He reeked of fish. Then his gaze shifted down to the raven-haired girl beneath him.

She stood up, having finished collecting all of the fallen fish.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Inuyasha barked when she began to walk away, taking no notice of him.

"What?" The girl looked up, spotting an angry boy.

"I said, watch where you're going!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me!" the girl questioned, annoyed. "It's you!" Brushing something off of her shoulder, she started to scurry away, but Inuyasha caught her arm. "What do you want?"

"An apology," Inuyasha demanded.

"You don't deserve one," the girl spat out. "Let go of my arm. I'm very busy!"

"Not until you apologize. Unlike you, I am _not_ busy. I can stand her forever, waiting for that apology, if needed. So apologize, and I'll let you go." Inuyasha stood, calm and composed, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Inuyasha, just let her go," Miroku intervened.

Ignoring Miroku, "Hurry up now. You said so yourself you were busy. All it takes is 'I'm so sorry I bumped into you, mister,' and you'll never have to see me again!" Boy, was that an understatement.

"I don't need to apologize to people like you," the girl sneered. "What's the point if you don't mean it? Besides, it's _your_ fault!" With that, she kicked Inuyasha's shin.

Immediately, Inuyasha released her arm. Snickering, the girl dashed away before he could get at her. "That bitch!" Inuyasha shouted, rubbing his bruised leg.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you are just SAD. Really, you are."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha elbowed the laughing Miroku.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"Keh! If I see her again, she's gonna pay!"

"Alright, alright. Just forget it. Technically, it _is_ your fault, you know. She _did_ call out a warning. But you, the idiot you always were and is, just stood there."

The two were now strolling down the street, looking out for a suitable restaurant. The pain inflicted on Inuyasha's leg had subsided after much rubbing.

"How was _I_ supposed to know? How often does a girl carrying a basket of fish come running through the streets hollering, 'Get out of the way?'!" Inuyasha questioned smugly. 'Let's see you answer this one.'

Suddenly, an old man popped between Inuyasha and Miroku. "Everyday." Then he popped back. Inuyasha sweatdropped. 'Okaaaaaaaaaaay………Weird.'

"Um…I believe that answers your question." Miroku doubled over in laughter at the expression on Inuyasha's face. He pointed to a building up in front. "Come on. Spring Blossom, huh? This restaurant looks promising!"

* * *

Kagome rushed into the kitchen of Spring Blossom, the restaurant in which she worked in. 

"What took you so long?" asked her best friend, Sango. "The customers are complaining!"

"Sango!" Kagome dumped the basket of fish into a water-filled bucket. "You have to help me clean them!" She began rolling up her sleeves.

"What! You haven't cleaned them yet!" Sango kneeled down, helping her friend.

"I did!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out a bucket. "Some jerk bumped into me and the fish spilled to the ground! He wouldn't let me go! He told me to apologize, but I refused 'cause it wasn't my fault. It was his! So you see, I was delayed!"

"Kagome!" a voice called from outside the kitchen. It was their owner, Yura. "Come out here! I need you to wait on some tables! It's crowded out here and there's not enough waiters!"

"Coming!" Kagome yelled, drying her hands on a piece of cloth beside her. "Sango, wash them for me? Please?" She pointed at the fish.

"Right." Sango sighed. "The things I do for you."

"I love you, Sango!"

"You always say that."

"Oh well." Kagome led herself out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where customers were either enjoying their food or just waiting. She spotted Yura and trotted over.

"Mistress Yura?" Kagome lightly tapped the woman's shoulder.

Yura turned around. "Oh, Kagome! The table over on the balcony needs a waiting!"

"Yes ma'am!" Making her way to the table, she saw…HIM. But as fate had it, he had seen her first and had shot up from his seat.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? Stalker!" The white-haired boy was fuming. She could tell by the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Stalker? Excuse me, but I _work_ here!" Kagome yelled back, equally angry. "What would you like, sir?" She turned her attention to the young man beside him, ignoring the furious boy.

"Just bring out your best dishes," the man replied sweetly.

"In that case, please wait a few moments," Kagome informed as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled the boy behind her. Kagome ignored him. Who does he think he is, a prince? Yeah right………

Little did Kagome know that her guess wasn't that far off………

Kagome stomped into the kitchen with such force and hatred that all of the other occupants in the kitchen who were chatting excitedly quieted down and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, finally finished rewashing the fish.

"I saw HIM again!"

"Him? Who's he?" She glanced at Kagome, who was splattering oil into a large frying pan.

"They guy who bumped into me, that's who!" Kagome picked up a knife and proceeded to chop some carrots. "He even accused me of stalking him, that jerk! I can't believe him! Sango, hand me the celery, will you?"

Sango did as requested. "So what are you going to do about it?" Kagome was busy chopping some peppers. When she was done, she added it to the pan, along with other ingredients, and began stirring it.

"I'm gonna make it so spicy, he'll pee in his pants! Teach _him_ to mess with me!" With that, Kagome gave a loud and hearty cackle. Oh my.

Sango sweatdropped. Sometimes, times like these, Kagome really scared her.

A few minutes later, Kagome handed Sango a delicious looking platter of food. "This goes to the two young men sitting at table on the balcony," Kagome explained, smiling a sweet but devious smile. "Tell them to enjoy."

Just who were these people that could have affected Kagome this much? Sango pondered. Well, she was going to find out. Approaching the table Kagome indicated, she noticed a grumpy looking boy with silver white hair and another handsome boy with black hair, tied into a small ponytail. Setting down the platter, she said pleasantly, "Please enjoy."

The boy with golden eyes glanced once at her while the other kept on staring at her. Sango felt really uncomfortable under his gaze and was about to walk away when he spoke.

"Beautiful lady, what is your name?" Sango was flattered. Never had anyone addressed her so. 'These guys don't seem to bad,' she mused.

"Sango, sir."

"Sango," he repeated. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. It fits you."

Sango blushed. 'Really, I don't see why Kagome hates them.' Suddenly, Sango felt a hand brush her rear. HIS hand. The one who was complimenting her just a while ago.

"Oops! Accident!" he casually stated.

Livid anger riling up inside, Sango held back the urge to smack him then and there.

She would have liked to, but she knew she couldn't. What if Yura saw? She'd get fired for sure. And there were _way_ too many people here. She'd attract too much attention. Gritting her teeth together, she gave him a death glare. "Please enjoy, _sir_."

All good thoughts Sango had had for the pair jumped out the window. The only thing she could do was stomp away, which was what she did.

"Wait! I'm Miroku, by the way!" the other boy yelled.

"My ass!" Stomping into the kitchen, very much like Kagome, she yelled, "I can't believe him! That jerk!"

"What, Sango?" Kagome asked eagerly. "Did he eat it? Did he eat it?"

"No," her friend replied bluntly. "But he groped me! He violated me! THE PERVERT!"

"He what!" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. First, the guy bumped into her and demanded an apology. Then he showed up at the restaurant with his friend and called her a stalker. And NOW, he just groped her best friend! It was just unforgivable. She didn't know it, but she was mixing the story up.

Kagome was about to avenge Sango when the said girl stopped her.

"It's okay, Kagome," she retorted, still angry. "Don't. You'll only get in trouble. Come on, we got to get working before Yura finds out that we're dallying. You can't afford to get fired," Sango reminded.

"But he—"

"It's alright. Besides, didn't you prepare them a little something? Just get back to work for now."

"Yeah yeah," Kagome answered sullenly, thinking of all the chores before her. Sango and another girl began slicing a portion of beef while Kagome stirred a pot of soup, using a pair of chopsticks.

Suddenly, a shriek erupted from the dining area. Dropping her chopsticks, Kagome dashed out of the room, grinning evilly. "That's my cue!"

* * *

Inuyasha was on fire. He felt as if his mouth was burning. He was gagging, convulsing, trembling violently. 

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled over the loud din, handing him yet another cup of water.

Inuyasha drained it in a second. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the HER, leisurely strolling to his table.

"May I help you?" she asked, amiably, innocently.

"What—did—you—put—in—here!" Inuyasha demanded between huge gasps of air, pointing to the dish.

"Oh, nothing really!" the girl answered. "Your friend asked for our best dishes! As you had requested, we've brought out our top dish, which is also one of our spiciest. If you don't like spicy food, you should have told us sooner!"

What the hell? Her act was just _too_ obvious. It was clear she had done this to rile him. "BITCH! You did this on purpose! I know you did!" Inuyasha stood up, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Surely you must be mistaken!" she said in a phony tone.

Never in his life had Inuyasha punched a girl before. But this girl, she just _wanted_ to get punched! Inuyasha raised a fist.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Miroku tried his best to pin Inuyasha down, but one more remark from that girl would result in serious harm.

"Inuyasha? Is that your name?" the girl asked in a mock pity.

Inuyasha could tell she was retraining from breaking into fitful laughter. "Got a problem?" he growled dangerously. How dare she mock him! A prince as he! She was passing the borderline and she didn't even know it!

"No," she replied. "It just fits your status." Now she laughing. Wickedly, to say the least.

From the counter, a shout interrupted the arguing duo. "Kagome! You're needed in the kitchen!"

"Yes ma'am!" the girl, Kagome, yelled over her shoulder.

"Until next time, _Inuyasha_," she said, slowing emphasizing each part of his name before returning to her position.

All the while, Miroku just sat there, enjoying the lovely fight.

When she was gone, Inuyasha let out a long string of profanities. They were so intense that even Miroku had to cover his ears, blocking out the nasty, evil words.

'Kagome, huh?' Inuyasha mused, standing up abruptly and signaling to Miroku. "Hey, we're leaving!"

'I swear I'll get you………if it's the last thing I do………'

* * *

Kagome slowly opened the door of the crude shack she shared with her grandmother. "I'm home, Kaede ba-chan!" she exclaimed, only to be greeted by a couple of coughs. Quickly, she shed her shoes and made her way into her grandmother's room, where she found Kaede in bed. 

"Kagome………" Kaede tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up, ba-chan." She gently but firmly pushed Kaede back down. "You're ill. You shouldn't be up."

"But I—" she was cut off as she began to cough violently.

"See?"

Smiling, Kaede complied.

"Ba-chan, stay here while I prepare your remedy, okay?" Standing up, Kagome led herself out of the room.

Kaede sighed. She was getting old, she knew. Somehow, she had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to live much longer. But even so, she was content to die at 57. She had had a good life, or at least better than most of the people she knew. Before Kagome, she had lived a lonely life with only herself to care. She had no other relatives, not any that she could come in contact with anyways. Then, that fateful day 17 years ago………She had gone to the Shikon Capital to merchandise. On that same night, as she rode back to Goshinboku, she had found Kagome.

Kaede remembered she had heard a cry while she was riding home. When she glanced down, she noticed a bundle she hadn't seen before when she boarded her carriage. A moving, wailing bundle. Alert, she took it in her arms and noticed it was a baby. At that time, she had thought, 'A baby! What is this little one doing here?" Scared out of her wits, she had immediately turned back. She spent the whole day after that walking around the Capital, asking every person if they had lost their child. It turned out no one had, and so she went home, back to Goshinboku, child in arms. Soon enough, she discovered the infant's name was Kagome, due to a slip of paper that she had overlooked, regarding what little identity the infant had.

As days passed into months, and months to years, whoever thought that such an infant would morph into a beautiful lady?

And as time grew, so did their affections for each other.

All in all, Kaede was proud of herself for doing a splendid job raising Kagome, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Sure, she had provided the best protection for Kagome, but she couldn't protect her from everything.

Kaede thought back at the times when Kagome, five or six, would ask about her parents. Each time Kagome had asked that question, she literally froze. "What makes you say that, Kagome?" she would ask. Kagome would retell of her day and how her friends always ask her where her parents were and why her parents hadn't come visit her. Kaede didn't want to break the young one's heart and tell the truth, that she had no parents. That she was found in a carriage.

So instead, she covered it up by saying, "Kagome-chan, your parents are very busy. They have no time to spare. But! They told me that if you are a good girl, then they'd try to come visit. As usually, Kagome would exclaim, "Really!" in a tone that always broke Kaede's heart. Kaede would nod to confirm the lie.

Sometimes, Kaede would find Kagome sitting in front of the hut her chin propped on her hands; waiting. Gazing at the passersby, hoping that any minute, two people would walk up to her and call her name; would embrace her and tell her they were her parents, that had they missed her so much.

Seeing Kagome like this, tears would threaten to fall from Kaede's eyes; and often, it did.

But as she grew up, Kagome ceased to ask those questions, ceased to sit continuously in front of the hut.

Kaede knew she had to tell her granddaughter the truth sometime…but she didn't know how. "How would she take it if she found out?" she mused out loud.

"Take what?" Kagome was just outside the room, holding a small bowl of brown liquid.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Kaede hid.

"If you say so, ba-chan. Here, it's ready." Kagome set the bowl on a stand beside the bed and helped Kaede into a sitting position. Handing the bowl to Kaede, she sat and watched tentatively, making sure she drank every single drop.

Kaede sipped the bitter fluid. When she was done, she returned it to Kagome, who set it once more on the stand.

"Ba-chan, how do you feel? Any better?"

"A little, yes."

"That's good." Kagome picked up the blanket that was kicked off onto the floor and draped it onto Kaede.

"So, how was your day?"

"Horrible." Kagome frowned.

"How so?"

"I met the cockiest, most aggressive, repugnant guy ever!"

Kaede noticed her granddaughter's brow furrow in anger and chuckled. "Really now? Just what did this young man to do that has upset my Kagome so much?"

"You know how the restaurant is cramped with customers these days and how busy that makes me? Well, we ran out of fish, so I had to go fetch some. On my way back, this guy bumped into me and grabbed hold of my arm, demanding an apology. Imagine that, ba-chan!" Kagome was now fully into telling her story. "So I kicked him—"

"Oh my!"

"—and rushed back to the restaurant. And then, as if it wasn't worse enough, he was there too! We had an argument and he groped Sango!"

"I see………" Kaede nodded, a smile creeping onto her wrinkled face.

"But ba-chan, don't worry yourself over trivial things. Right now, we have to concentrate on getting you better." Kagome laid Kaede back down and brought the blanket up so that she wouldn't get cold. "I have to go back to work now, ba-chan. There are so many customers these days." Rising, she planted a kiss on Kaede's cheek.

"Alright. Take care, dear." Closing her eyes, Kaede tried to sleep.

"I will. I'll see you later, ba-chan." Kagome waved and left the hut.

* * *

Kagura fought against the urge to rub her stinging cheek as Naraku towered over her limp form on the floor. 

"Kagura. Tsk tsk tsk. You are _such_ a naughty girl."

"What………what do you want?" Kagura spat.

"Do you remember, Kagura, 17 years ago?" His voice was smooth, silky. "I asked you but a small favor………and you deceived me. You have truly broken my heart."

"What heart?" Kagura sneered. "What the hell do you want? I got other things to do than to chat with you."

Naraku turned his back to her. "You didn't kill that Higurashi princess."

"And so?" Kagura brought herself up and glared daggers at Naraku's back. 'So, he knows. It took him 17 years to finally figure it out,' she mused. "What of it?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would have killed you."

"Then why don't you?" Kagura stood up and dusted her kimono. "I would rather cease to exist than do your dirty work."

"Dirty work. Is that what you call it? I call them favors."

Kagura scoffed. "You're messed. I'll ask again. What do you want? So I did not kill the princess and you found out. And you're so kind, you're letting me live. So tell me, Naraku. What is it you have up your sleeve? "

Naraku only grinned. "You know me so well. Though I will say, I was repulsed by the fact that you had fooled me; but I am also relieved you did not send the princess to the other world." Naraku turned around and pulled out a stool. Seating himself, he poured some tea and sipped it. "I have another favor to ask of you, Kagura."

"Gee, Naraku. You sure ask a lot of favors," she stated sarcastically.

Naraku ignored the remark. "I want you to find that princess and bring her back to me. She will become of great use to me."

Kagura snatched the cup that Naraku occupied and set it back on the table. She couldn't understand him. He was an enigma to her. First, he wanted her to kill the Higurashi princess. And now that he'd found out the princess wasn't dead, instead of being furious, he was actually _happy_? And he wanted her to locate and bring back the princess?

Kagura shook her head. "Do it yourself. Don't you already know where she is? Just tell Goshinki to get her."

"_You_ will attend to this, Kagura," he commanded, never breaking eye contact with her. "And unfortunately, I do not know where she is. I have consulted Kanna's mirror. It showed me a faint figure of a girl, her face blurred. Nothing can be done to determine her features. That is why you will search for her manually. You have 6 months to bring her before me." Naraku rose from his seat and started to head out of the main room of his fortress.

"What?" It was too much for her to take in at one time. She was to find the princess in 6 months? With no clues or lead? It was impossible. "I'm not doing this!"

"If I were you, I'd get to work. After all, you only have 6 months. And it's a _big_ world," Naraku remarked over his shoulder, ignoring her previous declaration.

Kagura scowled. Who the hell did he think he was? Whipping out her fan, she gathered a ring of wind and released it at his retreating back.

But the attack didn't even touch him. It dispersed before it ever got to him. "Ah, what a refreshing breeze," he commented, chuckling as purple mist encircled him. He was gone.

"6 months? How the hell am I supposed to find her! Damn you, Naraku!" Enraged, Kagura banged her fist onto the table.

* * *

"Kikyou, play with me!" begged the young prince, hopping up and down. 

"Not now, Souta. I can't play with you now. I've told you that already. Go play with the maids or something and stop pestering me!" Kikyou made an annoyed face.

The two were in the palace's garden. For a while now, Souta had incessantly demanded her to play with him. It wasn't that she couldn't, she just didn't feel like it at the moment. That and Souta's nagging were giving her a headache.

"But they're no fun!" Souta pointed out. "No matter what game we play, they always let me win! Besides, I'm the prince! You have to do as I say or I'll tell Mama! Come on, Kikyou! Please?" He clutched her hand and yanked on it hard.

"Hey, let go!" Kikyou snatched her hand back and pushed Souta away from her.

Just then, a maid approached them. "Lady Kikyou, the queen requested to see you." Turning to Souta, "It's time for your bath, your highness."

"Tell her I will meet her shortly," Kikyou replied.

"Yes, Lady." The maid ushered Souta forward, escorting him to the bathing room. "Your highness, this way."

"I know," Souta let out. "And don't call me that! Why is it always 'Your highness' and 'Young prince'? Why can't they just call me by my first name?" Annoyed, he stomped past the maid.

"Because you're the prince," Kikyou heard the maid answer, which quickly followed behind Souta.

Kikyou released a smile at the young boy's receding back. Souta could be so irritating sometimes, she thought, but he was so cute, especially when he was mad.

A while later, when she reached the queen's room, Kikyou noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Knocking gently, she peeked her head in. "Your Highness, are you in there?"

"Come in, Kikyou," a voice from within the room invited. The queen's voice.

"Did you send for me, Majesty?" Kikyou entered the room, spotting the queen sitting at her table. Before her laid piles of food.

"Have a seat." Queen Higurashi gestured to the stool across the table. Kikyou complied. "Have you eaten yet? I was hoping to spend lunch with you."

"No, I haven't," Kikyou confessed, looking up to see the queen smiling, something she rarely did. There weren't many times when the queen had smiled, expressing happiness. The queen was a cheerless person.

Every time Kikyou looked into her eyes, she could see pain and depression; and it never left her eyes. It was always there. Sometimes, she acted happy, but Kikyou knew better. Whoever would rejoice when their daughter had been missing for 17 whole years?

Ever since Kikyou could remember, Queen Higurashi had always been kind to her, loved her as if she were her own daughter. She had always been by her side, letting her have her way, and sometimes, allowing her the forbidden. Kikyou loved the queen as if she were her own mother.

"Then let's dine." Queen Higurashi picked up her pair of chopsticks and proceeded to eat. Kikyou did the same. "I talked to the king the other day. He said he was arranging a marriage for you and the Tama prince."

Kikyou's heart did a small somersault. She had seen the two princes of Tama, both strikingly handsome. Although so, she had her eye on the younger prince, Prince Inuyasha. One time, when he had come to Shikon to discuss about the alliance between the Shikon and Tama Kingdoms, she had stolen a glance of him had fallen head over heals for him.

"Which one?" Kikyou asked, hoping it would be the second prince.

"The second prince," Queen Higurashi replied, much to Kikyou's joy.

"Really?" Kikyou couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't think of anyone that could be happier than her at that moment.

The queen nodded to confirm the question. "From the last time I'd seen him, he's grown into quite a handsome young man, if I do say so myself."

Kikyou lightly blushed. 'Inuyasha………'

* * *

Kagura was sipping a cup of tea at Spring Blossom. It had been 3 days since her encounter with Naraku at his fortress. Wandering around for 3 whole days, Kagura had made her way into Goshinboku, a small province town of Shikon. 

She hadn't started on her assignment yet. Truth was, she didn't know where to start. After all, it had been 17 years ago. In that number of years, a baby had matured into a young woman. How was she to track her down? It was truly impossible to do.

All she remembered was that that night, she had been in the Capital and had left the baby in a carriage. An old woman had driven the carriage—and the baby—to some unknown destination.

"Miss, do you need anything else?" a pleasant voice broke her concentration—not that she had been concentrating………much……… Kagura glanced up at the owner of the voice and noticed a pretty young waiter standing beside her table. Somehow, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen this girl's eyes before. She knew she had seen them somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

"Miss, are you okay?" the waiter asked.

Kagura noticed that she was staring and turned her gaze away. She answered yes and waived the girl off. Little did she know that the person she had been trying to locate was the girl she had just spoken to.


	3. In Exchange

**Phoenix Ash**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and co.

**In Exchange**

"You know, they're hiring maids at the capital," Sango brought up. She and Kagome were washing dishes in the restaurant kitchen. "Father said there aren't enough maids there at the palace to do all the work, so they need more. I wonder what it's like being a palace maid."

Kagome thought for a moment, then replied, "They're probably lucky. They get fed, clothed, and housed. And they live in a beautiful palace with many extravagant courtyards."

"Yeah………" Sango agreed. "What more can you want?"

"But you don't get paid," Kagome pointed out, wiping some soapsuds off her face.

"Still, it's a good life living at the palace, don't you think? No worries………except if you do something wrong, that is. It's better than our lives here."

"True. But once you become a palace maid, you stay one forever."

"I know. But that's not so bad. It's pretty luxurious, living in the Palace. Say, Kagome, do you think we can register to become palace maids?" Sango rinsed a bowl free of suds and placed it on top of other clean bowls.

"Nah, we probably won't get in. You know how hard it is to become a palace maid? You have to meet all their requirements and a lot goes on before you actually become an official maid. And besides, I can't go." Kagome picked up a dish and started to scrub it. "Kaede ba-chan needs me. Her coughing is getting worse day by day. Every day, she is paler than the day before. Sango, I don't know what to do."

"Is she drinking her remedies regularly?"

"Yeah. But………it's as if it doesn't help." Handing the washed dish to Sango, she grabbed another one. "I asked the daifu, but he keeps telling me the same thing and it's doing no good."

"Oh………" Sango looked down and studied the platter she was watching. She couldn't help but feel a little bad. 'If only I could help her…'

Having washed all the dirty dishes, Kagome and Sango dried their hands on their aprons. Exchanging short farewells, Sango left for the dining room as Kagome made her way home to check up on her grandmother.

* * *

Kagome could hear Kaede coughing fitfully from outside the cramped dwelling she shared with her grandmother. Forgetting everything, she darted inside and was by Kaede's side in a second, helping her sit up and patting her back in hopes of easing the coughing.

"Ka—Kagome—" Kaede got out in between coughs.

"Wait here while I get a towel." Running out of the room, Kagome retrieved one and hastened back. She handed the towel to Kaede, who took it and covered her mouth with it, coughing into it. A few moments later, when Kaede removed the towel, Kagome saw a speck of crimson. Taking a closer look, Kagome gasped. It was………blood………Kaede had coughed out blood………

"Ba-cha!" Kagome yelled, terrified.

Kaede looked down and saw what Kagome had seen. "Kagome, I" :cough: "need to" :cough: "tell you" :cough: "something…" :cough: "about your" :cough: "identity…"

Kagome stiffened at Kaede's words. Tell her………about her identity?

Kagome knew Kaede wasn't her real grandmother. It was something she had found out as she grew up. She had known this for a while now…

When she thought about it, it made sense. It made sense why Kaede never openly talked about her parents, why her parents had never came for her. Why they never sent her anything, why she didn't have a last name. Kagome doubted her ba-chan knew she knew this information. But despite it all, she had been happy living with Kaede, faking oblivion. Kaede had never brought the subject of her identity up, and so Kagome never said a thing regarding the fact.

But now that Kaede would mention her identity………something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Not wanting to think any further, Kagome draped the blanket over Kaede's fragile form and abruptly stood up. As she did, she half-whispered, "I'm going to get the daifu, okay? I promise I'll be right back."

Before Kaede could protest, Kagome was already out the door.

* * *

Kagome dashed down the street, her heart racing.' This can't be happening! I got to get to the daifu quickly or else………' Kagome closed her eyes, shutting out all thoughts of horrible possibilities. 'Hold on, Kaede ba-chan………' Running, she bumped into someone and hastily muttered a "Sorry," running straight ahead.

* * *

Miroku felt a pang as someone bashed into his chest. He heard a faint "Sorry" and saw a familiar girl running ahead with top speed. 'Wait………wasn't that the girl who was 'playing' with Inuyasha a few days ago? Her name was………Wait………Kagome! Yeah, that's her name! Wonder why she's running so fast? Must be something important.' Shrugging it off, Miroku walked on. Tapping on an old man's shoulders, he asked politely, "Sir, in what direction is the brothel located?"

The old man gave a dignified "Humph" and distanced himself from Miroku.

"Okay………I wasn't as if I was gonna _go_. I just………wondering………"

Yeah right………

* * *

"Daifu! Daifu! You have to come and see my grandmother!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs as she approached a small shop.

"What is all this ruckus?" A fairly old man in a scholarly outfit stepped out, stroking his long beard.

Kagome stepped up and grabbed his arm. "Daifu, ba-chan coughed out blood! You have to see her!" She began dragging him to out of his shop, ignoring all the stares she was receiving. "Her life is on the line! She needs you _now_!"

The doctor yanked his arm back. "Wait! I must get my supplies! Have you not heard? Patience is a virtue!"

"There's no time for patience!" Kagome argued as the daifu hurriedly grabbed his handbag lying on the counter.

"Kei! Watch the shop!" the daifu ordered his apprentice.

Wasting no words, Kagome and the daifu rushed home.

* * *

Kagome and the daifu burst into the hut to find Kaede in a violent coughing fit. "Kaede ba-chan, I'm back," Kagome softly whispered as she pulled out a stool and placed it adjacent to Kaede's bed.

The daifu seated himself on the prepared stool and slid Kaede's hand out from under the blanket. Pressing three fingers down on a certain point on Kaede's wrist, he felt her pulse.

Kagome impatiently stood behind the daifu, nervously glancing from Kaede's wrist to the daifu's face. Suddenly, the daifu's brows furrowed slightly.

Kagome jumped at once. "How is she doing?"

The daifu stood up and shook his head, hands behind his back. "Her pulse is very weak. She's running out of time, out of life. I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do to help."

"No!" Kagome shouted, hearing his negative response. "There has to be a way! There has to be something that can help her!"

The daifu gathered his handbag. "I'll prescribe her something. I won't guarantee it will make her better, but we can only hope." Digging in his bag, he produced a small box of ink, a paintbrush, and a piece of paper. Opening the ink box, he dabbed the paintbrush with ink and swiftly scribbled something onto the sheet. "Are you sure you want this, Kagome? What I'm prescribing her is extremely expensive."

Kagome didn't even have to think. "Of course! I'll do anything if it's going to help ba-chan!"

"Very well." The daifu handed Kagome the prescription and prepared to leave. "You can pay me later. Right now, you have a very important job to do."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you………"

* * *

Kagome waited impatiently before the counter as the aged pharmacist looked over the prescription. "Hmmmm………" Behind him were drawers and drawers of medicines and herbs. Turning around, he headed for them and pulled some of them out. Grabbing a pinch of each substance, he dropped the herbs on to a piece of brown paper. When he was done, he wrapped the paper into a package and placed it on the counter. "A stick, please."

(A/N: When I say 'stick,' I don't mean the kind you tear off a tree. Just imagine a flat rectangular piece of gold about .5 in by 5 inch. The money value is this: 20 silver nuggets are equivalent to 1 gold nugget. 20 gold nuggets are equal to 1 stick. Just wanted to clear that up………in case you're wondering………)

Kagome's eyes widened in total revelation. She was shocked out of her mind. "_A stick_?" She had expected a high price, but never this high.

The pharmacist nodded. "The ingredients I've used to prepare this remedy are very rare. It is found in only the highest mountains."

A stick of gold………It was something that only the rich could afford, and she was nowhere near wealthy………she only had four gold nuggets………sixteen more to reach a stick………

"I don't have that much money………" Kagome gloomily lowered her gaze down to the package sitting before her.

"So you're not going to take this?" The pharmacist pointed to the package.

Kagome lurched forward. "Yes! I-I'm taking it!" she quickly answered. No matter what, she had to get it for Kaede. It was a must. Pushing herself forward, she looked pleading at the pharmacist. "Please wait for me. I'll come back shortly after I gather the money."

He nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome looked appreciatively him and left prepared to leave.

Running out of the shop, Kagome let her tears fall freely. She ran on and on, not caring who she bumped into. When she couldn't run anymore, she leaned on a nearby wall for support. Positioning so that her back was to the wall, Kagome rested against it for a moment, then sled down to the ground. Bringing her knees together and hugging them, she closed her eyes and laid her head down upon her knees.

How was she to gather 16 gold nuggets in such a short amount of time? It was truly impossible. Kagome wiped her tears away with the back of her hand in hopes to cease the flowing stream, but they kept on coming. She needed the money now, but how could she get it? What other way was there besides selling herself? Kagome didn't want to become like the prostitutes she had seen in front of the brothel she sometimes passed, waving in customers and sucking up to them for money. It was dishonorable and even if Kagome _did_ sell herself, she still wouldn't have made the amount of money she needed.

She couldn't ask Sango. Although they were best friends and her family was a little better than Kagome's, she couldn't ask them. It wasn't………_right_. Kohaku, Sango's brother, had seriously sprained his ankle. They needed the money to buy medication for Kohaku. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. But other way was there?

Glancing up, Kagome noticed for the first time where she was. She was sitting right across from the pawnshop that was located on the other side of town. Without thinking, she wiped her tears on her sleeve and entered the shop.

The shop had a musty smell to it. Wrinkling her nose, Kagome glanced around at the displayed items on the shelves. Most of the items were jewelry, hairpins, bracelets, and the likes.

"Welcome, Miss. In what way can I be of assistance?"

Kagome turned her gaze to the voice and noticed that she was already at the counter, from which a lady stood from behind. "I………" Kagome couldn't get the words out. What was there to say? She didn't know why she was even here in the first place. It wasn't as if she came for a reason. She just………sort of wandered in.

"Hmmm?" The lady waited patiently for Kagome's answer. Studying the young girl before her, she could tell the girl had been crying. Her eyes were blotchy and red. However, she made no comment. Upon further inspection, she noticed a sparkle behind the collar of the girl's dusty kimono. "What is that?" The lady asked curiously, extending her long fingers towards the base of Kagome's neck. "May I—may I see it?"

"Huh?" Kagome glanced down and saw that the lady was talking about her chain. Hesitantly, she pulled it out from where it was hiding behind her kimono. Though he had worn this necklace since forever, she had always kept it hidden behind her clothes. It was precious to her in a way she didn't understand. As if someone special had given this to her and she had to keep for the sake of a forgotten promise. It was why she had always concealed it. Besides from that, she knew her chain had some value in the world of money. Kagome didn't want it to catch the eye of some crook and find it missing.

"Ah!" gasped the lady, her eyes wide. Never had she seen such a magnificent necklace. "May I see it?"

After a few seconds of contemplation, Kagome nodded. She unlatched the ends that held the chain together and handed the chain to the lady, who had her hands waiting.

When she received the chain, the lady brought it up in front of her face, inspecting it closely. This was definitely a rare ornament. Fingering the smooth pink pearl hanging on the chain, she marveled at its beauty. Then her gaze shifted to the silver chain attached to it. It was just marvelous, both the jewel and the chain. Not only was it beyond beautiful, but it was also made of the best, the most rare metals and gems. Only the demons possessed such an item as this. Glancing at the girl before her, she wondered how this girl had come to own such an artifact.

Kagome watched silently as the lady inspected her chain. Abruptly, the lady lifted her gaze from the necklace and placed it on Kagome.

"How much will you take for this?" the lady asked, examining Kagome closely.

"Its not for sale," Kagome quickly replied. No way in hell was she going to sell it.

"No?" The lady looked amused. "You could get an awfully a lot amount for this little trinket here. About a few hundred gold."

Kagome's thoughts suddenly snapped back to Kaede and the scene in the pharmacy. While in the shop, she had totally forgotten about the miseries of her life. "How………how much would you give me for it?" Kagome found herself saying a second later.

"How much do you want for it?"

"Would a stick be too much?" Kagome whispered, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. It was the only way left………no matter how precious………

The lady chuckled. "A stick?" _Only_ a stick? She had expected the girl to call out 1,000 or more, for the chain was worth way more than just 500. 'But I guess I was wrong…'

"It's settled."

* * *

Kagome was happily on her way home to Kaede, the package of Kaede's remedy clutched closely to her chest. Nothing could make her more joyful at the moment. Kaede was going to live. Kaede was going to live! Smiling broadly, she sped into a run.

"STOP!" a voice boomed.

"Who the hell………" Kagome trailed off as the figure of a white-haired boy came into her vision. Squinting her eyes, she saw that it was the same guy who had bumped into her and had caused such a commotion at the restaurant a few days ago. "Pssss," Kagome hissed, rolling her eyes. She kept on running.

Just as she was about to pass him, his hand shot out and clutched her arm, roughly yanking her back. "Hey! I told you to stop!" he said, spinning her around so that she faced him.

Not even glancing at him once, Kagome tried to release her arm; but couldn't. His grip was just too strong.

"Would you at least show some attention? I'm talking to you here!"

"Who?" Kagome faked, trying to pry his fingers off of her in vain.

"You!"

Kagome made no response to that. "Get off! I got places to go! Stuff to do!"

"Not until you apologize first."

Kagome stood gawking. Here she was, trying to save her grandmother. And here _he_ was, _stopping_ her and for what, pray tell? A freakin' apology!

"I thought I told you you didn't deserve one!" Kagome screamed into his face. "Now bug off! Let go of my arm!"

"Like hell I'm gonna do that!" Inuyasha screeched back. "Not until you apologize for all the stuff you've done to me! Stuff I didn't deserve!"

"Off course you did!" Kagome countered, staring at him in the eye. "Now let go. I'd love to stay and chat, but as I've said, there are certain important things I have to do. If you don't release me, then I have no choice! I'm gonna do it!" Kagome gave him a threatening glare.

"Do what?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "What will you do? No wait, what _can_ you do? Not kick me again, are you? That was so lame."

"No," Kagome replied, irritated. "This." Turning around, Kagome hollered at the top of her lungs, "HELP! HELP! THIS GUY IS—IS—"

"Shhhhh!" Abruptly, Inuyasha spun her around and clamped his other hand over her mouth, silencing the screaming woman. "Shut up!"

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" Kagome protested. "Mmmmm! Mmmmm!"

Inuyasha quickly glanced around and noticed people starting to stop and look his way. "Uh………hi………" he nervously greeted. What to do? What to do? People were staring. And by the looks of it, they'd probably think he was trying to molest HER in plain daylight. He had to come up with a story. "This is my, uh………sister………" he improvised on the spot.

The people had that 'Really?' expression on their face.

"Please excuse her," Inuyasha continued. "She has………uh………mental issues………kind of crazy…She was…uh…supposed to come home…uh…a while ago but…um…but she didn't, you see—cause she was insane………uh………so………um………I was flying kites with my friend and………um………" His mind was racing. Inuyasha was just randomly making up the story. He knew kites had nothing to do with it but………It just………_came to his mind_. "………and so our mother called me home………and er………told me to go bring…uh…my sister home………and so here I am………yeah," he confirmed. "So, um, you can all go home now." Inuyasha released Kagome's mouth and waved them off.

The speculators, convinced, tore their eyes away from the pair and continued on.

"Phew," Inuyasha let out, wiping his forehead. It worked! It actually worked, lame as it was!

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at the backs of the retreating people. "He's lying! We're not related! In any way! Come back! I'm not crazy! I swear!"

Inuyasha just casually gazed at her. "You know they think you're crazy, right?"

"Hush!" She turned on Inuyasha. "I can't believe they actually believed you! It was so lame! The lamest excuse I've ever heard of!"

Inuyasha 'keh'ed. "Just shows how simpleminded people are. So you gonna apologize now?"

"Never!" Kagome spat. "Look! A dog!" She suddenly shouted, pointing to nothing behind Inuyasha, who only snorted.

"You expect me to look? Just how dim do you think I am?"

Kagome made no attempt to respond. Well, _that _certainly didn't work. Briefly glancing around the crowded street one more time in hopes of finding some way of escape, Kagome spotted an old man waving his hands in the air. "Father!" Kagome waved back, smiling all too sweetly. "Father, I'm over here!"

"What!" Upon hearing her call 'Father,' Inuyasha had roughly dropped his hold on her arm and had spun around, seeing an old man supposedly waving to the girl next to him. 'What? Her old man's here?'

Taking this chance of his inattentiveness, Kagome bruised his other shin and sprinted out of his reach, muttering, "Sucker!"

"Ow!" Feeling a sharp pain overcome his right leg, Inuyasha grabbed it just in time to see HER whipping pass him, grinning madly. Following her figure, Inuyasha noticed she _wasn't_ running to her 'father.' More or less the opposite way. Looking back to the old man who she was waving to, Inuyasha saw _another_ girl approach the man and embrace him. Which only meant………

"SHIT!"

* * *

As soon as Kagome got home, she headed straight for the kitchen. Emptying the contents of the package into a pot, she added a bowl of water and set it on the stove. 'The pharmacist said it should be ready in half an hour…'

"Kagome?" came Kaede's raspy whisper. She had heard the door slam.

"I'll be there," Kagome confirmed. A while later, she was at Kaede's side.

"Kagome………"

Kaede had stopped coughing, Kagome noticed; though now she was breathing heavily. Kagome watched as her chest heaved each time a breath was taken.

Neither spoke for a moment, unsure of what to say as an uncomfortable silence suffused the room. Gradually, the silence became unbearable.

"Every breath I take………pains me………" Kaede rasped out.

"Then don't speak." Kagome reached out brushed away a strand of hair out of Kaede's face. "I've already prepared the remedy. It should boil in about…30 minutes."

Kaede shook her head. "It won't help………"

"Yes it will," Kagome argued. "Why won't it? You haven't tried it yet, so how can you know?"

Kaede smiled. "I know because………I just do. Life is running out of me………"

Kagome said nothing.

"I feel as…as if I'm in a dark room. In that room, there are no windows, no sound, nothing. Nothing except a door. And with each minute, that door is closing."

"Then struggle to get out." Kagome was studying her intently, taking in every word that was said.

Kaede only sighed. "You can't be greedy, Kagome. Everyone dies, sooner or later. And my time is…approaching………" Bringing one hand up, she placed it on one side of Kagome's face. "You always try so hard………to make everything alright………"

Kagome had been biting back her tears, but now she released them. Everything would be alright………or so she thought. But now, it wasn't alright. And maybe, it would never be.

"………but not this time," Kaede continued. "With my………last words, I………want to tell you………"

"Don't," Kagome said between sobs. She held Kaede's hand close to her face. "I already know."

Kaede's eyes widened in surprise. "When did you………?"

"When I waited and waited forever and they never came. When you always avoided talking about my parents. When they never sent me anything. I came to believe they ceased to exist."

Kaede gazed down, away from Kagome's face. "I………I'm sorry………"

"Don't be. It's no big deal," Kagome replied. "Nothing would change………it………it doesn't matter ………"

"I'm sorry………" Kaede apologized again. "I should have told you………but I………didn't want to hurt you………didn't want you to live with that feeling………please………forgive me………"

Kagome shook her head and faked a smile. "It's alright. You're already forgiven."

Kaede blinked a couple of times and fixed her gaze once more on Kagome, smiling. "………really………?"  
Kagome nodded. "Now get some sleep to preserve your strength. When the remedy's done, I'll wake you up."

Kaede nodded in agreement. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I'll always love you, Kagome."

* * *

Kagome quickly poured the boiling remedy into a bowl. Blowing it in vain attempts to cool it down, she quietly squeaked open Kaede's bedroom door. Strolling over to Kaede, she whispered, "Kaede ba-chan, the remedy's done. Wake up."

A moment passed and no response was returned. It was no surprise to Kagome. After all, Kaede was ill. Approaching the frail woman, she gently shook her shoulder with her free hand. "Kaede ba-chan………"

No response.

Kagome held a finger under Kaede's nose to check her breathing just as she had seen the daifu do sometimes.

A moment later, a clunk was heard as the bowl of remedy dropped and shattered to the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking along a street, pissed. He couldn't believe it. He actually fell for it! It was a stupid trick, and he fell for it. Dammit!

She had gotten him again! Not once had she gotten away, but twice! Counting the scene at the restaurant, thrice! Now he had _two_ bruised legs!

Fuming, he inattentively stomped into a shop.

"May I help you?" a voice radiated from within the shop.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped as he turned his angry gaze on the owner of the voice, a woman standing behind a counter.

"Well, excuse me," the woman responded, offended.

"Keh!" Inuyasha stood, arms over his chest, unmoving as the woman ignored him and returned to her work. Peering around the shop, he saw a variety of artifacts. Hair accessories, sculptures, jewelry, paintings, the sort. He realized he was in a pawnshop.

Shifting his gaze to the woman, he noticed she was handling with a silver chain, about to store it away somewhere. It looked…somewhat familiar…

"Hey, lemme see it," Inuyasha called out to the woman, forgetting the previous event which involved a very annoying girl.

"What?" the woman questioned, looking up.

"The chain. Lemme see it."

The woman hesitantly complied.

Inuyasha felt the silky texture of the chain as it was slipped into this hand. For some inexplicable reason, he felt familiar with the object. As if he's seen this necklace somewhere before………as if he'd given it to someone………This silver chain carrying a single pink jewel…

"How much?" Inuyasha found himself asking.

"Hmm………" The woman gazed at the necklace. It was indeed a valuable item…should she sell it? Or should she keep it? Who knows when another article like this would pass her again? Deciding to keep it, she turned to Inuyasha. "It's not for sale."

"What?" Inuyasha responded, stunned. Not for sale? Well, he was gonna buy it anyways. "How much do you want?" Inuyasha tried again. "Four, five sticks?"

"Nope," the woman replied, keeping her ground. "It's not for sale."

"Really?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Roughly inserting a hand into his haori, he extracted 7 gold sticks and waved it in front of the woman's face. "How about this?"

'Damn, what should I do?' the woman mused to herself, resisting to drool in front of the boy. 7 sticks………that's a lot………

She looked up at Inuyasha. 'It seems as if he really wants it…and I don't really need it anyway………' she found contradicting herself. 'Something as special as this'll come around again………7 whole sticks! If things are how they are………'

"Eight sticks," the woman demanded, raising the offered price by 20 gold nuggets.

Inuyasha knew it. Money was too much to resist. Money talks, everybody else walks. "Fine." Extracting one more stick, he handed all eight to the woman.

"Thank you very much." She had on a wide smile, closely clutching the eight sticks.

"Whatever." Inuyasha tucked the necklace into his haori.

"Hey, is that you, Inuyasha?" Miroku called from outside.

* * *

A few days later, Kagome and Sango watched quietly as the townspeople who knew her grandmother one by one approached Kaede's grave to offer flowers.

After offering her flowers, an aged woman, one of Kaede's friends, made her way to Kagome and held her hand. "She was a good woman."

Kagome nodded. "She was………thank you for visiting………"

The woman smiled. "Of course. She was my best friend, when we were young. Don't mourn for her," she advised. "She wouldn't want you to."

Kagome squeezed the woman's hand. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Glancing once at Kaede's grave, the woman left.

A few hours later, all of Kaede's visitors had gone, leaving only Sango and Kagome, who sat opposite each other by the trunk of a tree across from Kaede's grave.

"So………what are you going to do now?" Sango quietly asked.

"I dunno………" Kagome replied, intently gazing at the moon. "What is there to do? There's nothing left."

"That's not true," Sango countered. "It's not the end of the world. Yet."

"Go on."

"You can move in with me if you want. And you could continue your job, you know, as chef of the restaurant. Just carry on like normal and soon, you'll be happy."

"Is that it?" Kagome inquired. "Live the rest of my life like that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sango didn't know what else to say. She wanted to cheer up her friend, but what was there to say? What was there that could make Kagome happy again? Nothing.

"But I don't want to live the rest of my life like that." Kagome shifted her gaze to the stars that seemed to forever suffuse the sky. "I can't be happy living here. There's nothing for me………"

Sango sighed. She was right. In a little town as Goshinboku, there was nothing. "So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing………"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere………"

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango shouted. "Be serious!"

"I am. I don't know what I want. I don't want to know………not right now. I just…………want time to think."

Sango scooted over to Kagome until their shoulders touched. "I'm sorry………"

"It's alright," Kagome confirmed, letting her gaze fall down to Sango.

"Hey, let's think together. It's better, you know, with two people."

Kagome smiled, draping an arm over Sango's shoulders. "Yeah, lets."

"I think," Sango started again, "it'll be better if you move. Go somewhere away from Goshinboku. Somewhere away from it all."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Maybe the Capital? I've always wanted to know city life."

"I dunno." Sango shrugged her shoulders. "You really wanna go there?"

"I can try living there. If it suits me, they I'll stay. If it doesn't, then I'll go to somewhere else."

"It's your choice," Sango reminded. "But wherever you go, I'll come with you."

"What?" Kagome, surprised, turned to her friend.

"I'm going with you," Sango confirmed, giving Kagome an isn't-it-obvious look. "I'm not gonna stay here while you travel by yourself."

"But your family………and Kohaku………" Kagome countered. "What about them?"

"What _about_ them? It's not like they're gonna die without me. And besides, Kohaku is old enough. He can take care of Mother and Father."

"But stil…………"

"I'm coming with you, Kagome," Sango repeated. "You know how dangerous it is for a girl to travel by herself? They could get raped, killed, slaughtered, kid-"

"Sango!" Kagome tapped her friend's knee, stopping her trail of worries.

"And it's always better with a friend around!" Sango continued. "Then you won't become a loner!"

Kagome laughed the first time that day at Sango's unique usage of words. "Okay okay! I get the point!"

"Good," Sango responded, smiling. "So is it settled? We're going to Shikon Capital. We."

Kagome sighed, giving up. "Fine. We are going to the capital. First thing tomorrow morning."

"Why so sudden?" Sango nudged Kagome with her elbow.

"It'll take 10 days to walk there. Might as well," Kagome reasoned.

"I guess so………" Sango trailed off. Standing up, she brushed her bottom and offered a hand to Kagome. "Well, that's it for tonight. I think you should sleep at my house today. It'll be safer."

Kagome took her hand and pulled herself up. "Why not? But wait a little." Running over to Kaede's grave, she knelt down before the headstone and stroked the engravings of Kaede's name. "I love you," Kagome whispered in an almost inaudible tone. She rose and together with Sango, they headed for Sango's home.

* * *

Early the next morning, while Sango was saying her farewells to her family, Kagome raced to the pawnshop for a last look at her necklace. When she got there, Kagome was panting.

"You're back!" the woman greeted.

"The necklace I sold you………I want to see it before I leave," Kagome requested as she reached the counter.

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but I've already sold it. A young man purchased it about half an hour after you left."

"Oh………" Kagome looked glanced down glumly. "I'll be leaving then."

"Come back soon!" the woman yelled as Kagome dejectedly left the shop.

* * *

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku turned around and spotted Inuyasha waving his hands. Pushing through the crowd, he made his way to his companion.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha questioned when Miroku had reached him.

"By Spring Blossom, the restaurant, you know?"

"Uh………no," Inuyasha bluntly replied. "What were you doing there?"

"You know that girl Sango?"

"No."

Miroku sighed. "It's useless talking to you. But anyways, you know how my hand accidentally slipped that day?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Accidentally? It looked pretty intentional to me."

"Will you just shut up and listen? Don't answer that question! So anyways, as I was saying, I stopped by to see if she was still there, to you know, say sorry, but the owner said she wasn't there."

At the mention of Miroku apologizing to any girl suddenly brought Inuyasha into a mysterious coughing fit. "Say sorry? Your version of sorry? Trust me, she'd do better without it."

Miroku calmly waited until Inuyasha had stopped 'coughing.'

"It turned out that she'd moved a day ago."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, uninterested. "And that concerns me because………?"

"You're not gonna get your revenge on that other girl, Kagome," Miroku calmly replied.

"And why not?"

"'Cause she moved with Sango."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched. "She moved! Why!"

"I dunno. And why should it concern you?" Miroku retaliated, using Inuyasha's previous statement.

"'Cause I'm not gonna get my revenge, that's why! Dammit!"

Inuyasha stomped his foot, realizing he was never going to get his revenge on her, that she'd gotten the better of him. "I can't believe it! Just when I was determined! She up and leaves!"

"So………what are we gonna do now?" Miroku asked a while later when the two were sitting at a ramen stand, waiting for their ramen to be served. "I mean, the whole point of staying here was to see her downfall, but I guess it's over. She won," Miroku said, as if it was a game of life and death.

"Stop rubbing it in!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "And we're leaving."

"Where we gonna go?"

"Dunno, don't' ask."

"Whatever. It's not like you have a plan………I suppose we're gonna do what we've always done, which is walk around aimlessly."

"Good job!" Inuyasha proudly congratulated, slapping Miroku's shoulder. "I knew you'd get through!"

Just then, a waiter came and set down two bowls of ramen, quieting the two boys.


	4. Another Acquaintance

**Phoenix Ash**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Another Acquaintance **

"Sango! Look!" Kagome gleefully yelled as she tried to take in all of her surroundings at once. After ten days of hard journeying, the duo had finally reached Shikon Capital.

"Yeah!" Sango exclaimed, gazing miraculously at the many finely decorated buildings and vendors on either side of them. The streets were jammed with people and noisy with excitement. Children were running up and down the aisle, heedless of nothing. "It's so big!"

"I know!" Kagome replied. "I knew the capital was big, but I didn't think it was _this_ big!"

"Ditto!" Sango turned to her friend. "What do you want to do first?"

"Go check out the inn and explore this huge place!" Kagome automatically replied.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Me too! Where is it?"

"I dunno." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Turning around, she noticed a woman and tapped her shoulder. Politely, Kagome asked for directions to the nearest inn.

"What did she say?" Sango asked after the woman had left.

"She said to walk straight until we see a ramen vendor and turn left. Keep on walking and we'll see the inn," Kagome answered.

Sango nodded once. "Simple enough. Let's go!"

* * *

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed loudly. "Miroku! We're running out of money!"

The two wanderers had stumbled their way into Shikon Capital and were currently situated at a teahouse, counting what was left of their money.

Miroku, calmly seated, sipped his tea. "We would have eight more sticks, but _someone_ here took it………"

"Hey! I needed it, okay!"

"Whatchu spend it on?"

At that, Inuyasha 'humph'ed, lowering his voice. "It's none of your business." He couldn't tell Miroku he'd spent it on a measly necklace. Miroku'd tease him for sure, if not berate him.

"Whatever you say." Miroku looked at Inuyasha indifferently .

"What!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Nothing, nothing," Miroku casually responded. "So what are we gonna do now that we're out of money?"

"We're not out _yet_," Inuyasha corrected, pouring himself some tea and downing it in one gulp. "_Almost_."

"_Right_," Miroku sarcastically answered.

Inuyasha ignored the last commented. "But lucky me." Grinning broadly, he reached into his haori and extracted a small rectangular box. "This morning, when I was walking around, I found this beautiful baby."

"What is it?" Interested, Miroku leaned over and watched as Inuyasha removed the lid, revealing a healthy black cricket. "By the looks of it, this cricket is a fighter. Can I have it?"

Inuyasha abruptly closed the lid of the box. "Hell no! We only have five gold nuggets left! It's not enough to last us until tomorrow!" Pulling the box closer to him, Inuyasha again uncovered the lid, smiling at its content. "But with this baby, things might change………"

"Uhuh," Miroku replied unenthusiastically, sipping his tea as Inuyasha played with his cricket.

"Hey, is that a cricket?" a boy asked as he and his servant passed Inuyasha's table. He was dressed in elegant attire. Inviting himself, the boy seated himself on the stool adjacent to Inuyasha and held his hand out towards his servant; who handed him a small rectangular box much like that of Inuyasha's. Uncovering the lid, he produced a cricket a little smaller than Inuyasha's.

Meanwhile, Miroku sat bored as Inuyasha just glared at the boy who had just seated himself. Who did this guy think he was, casually sitting down at HIS table like he owned this shop!

The boy ignored the glare. "Wanna have a go with me? Looks like you got a pretty good cricket there."

"Keh!" Inuyasha held his head high, eyeing the boy skeptically. "Like you can beat me."

"I believe it's the other way around," the boy replied arrogantly.

Inuyasha growled. In all the cricket battles he'd had, he'd never lost, not even _once_. Even Miroku, who sometimes got bigger and healthier crickets than him, never won.

Inuyasha had always possessed the best crickets. No one knew how or why.

Even Sesshoumaru, who usually beat him at everything, couldn't surpass him when it came to crickets………not that Sesshoumaru ever minded himself in these matters………so he couldn't say for sure………

But this boy thought he could? Clearly, he needed a lesson. In the cricket world, no one beats Inuyasha. "Bring it on!" Inuyasha stood up and roughly dropped his foot onto the stool he had just occupied, resting his elbow on it.

The boy smiled an irritating smile.

"Wait," Miroku suddenly butt in. "What's the deal?" He glanced once at both boys. "If this is gonna be an authentic match, there's gotta be a deal."

"Let him have what he wants," Inuyasha answered cockily. "It won't matter, 'cause he's gonna lose anyways."

"It's my pleasure," the boy responded. "Loser hands over all the money he carries on him."

"Deal."

* * *

Kagome bit ravenously into her steam bun. "Mmmmm! My god, this is good!"

She and Sango had just checked out of the local inn and were walking around when they came across the teahouse, finding themselves hungry.

Sango nodded in agreement, trying to swallow her bite. "Definitely." She continued enjoying her bun as a waiter approached and set a teakettle and two cups down.

Kagome reached for the kettle and poured herself a cup while mixing some sugar in it. Resting her elbows on the table and raising the cup before her mouth, she blew into the hot cup and watched as the tea swirled around. As she drank, Kagome's eyes drifted around the teahouse she was located.

A noisy crowd was gathering around a table not far from theirs, all of them young men. Kagome noticed this and told Sango.

"I wonder what they're doing over there," Sango marveled.

The crowd was boisterous and people were yelling at the top of their lungs, pointing and almost hopping.

"I bet on that one!" a guy called. "That one's gonna win for sure! Look how big it is!"

"Nah! The smaller one!" another guy yelled.

Kagome turned her gaze back to her table. "What got _them_ up and hopping?"

Sango shrugged. "I dunno." Rising, she pulled Kagome up with her. "Come on! Let's find out!"

* * *

­"Go! Go! Go!" Inuyasha cheered his cricket on, inattentive to the crowd surrounding him and his table. The heat of the battle was on. He watched worriedly as his cricket cowered from the other one on the side of the dish it was placed on. "Come on! You can do it!"

"Believe, Inuyasha, believe!" Miroku supported. "Bite his leg off! Bite his leg off!"

The boy snickered. "Looks like you're gonna lose."

"Just hang on!" Inuyasha yelled to his cricket, uncaring if it could even understand him. "Stop cowering! Attack him! Attack him! What are you, stupid! Bite off his antenna! Make him suffer!"

Meanwhile………

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Sango shouted over the din as she pushed through the crowd, leading Kagome.

Somehow, miraculously, Kagome had made her way through and was standing behind a boy who was cursing furiously. Straining to see, Kagome stood on her toes and gazed down to the table, which contained nothing but a single dish with two crickets in it, ferociously fighting. It seemed that the bigger cricket of the two had bitten off one of the other's jumping legs.

Luckily, she didn't look across from her………

"Whoohoo! High five!" Inuyasha proudly yelled over the din to Miroku. The two slapped their hands together. "YEAH!"

His cricket had just bitten off that scum's jumping leg! Let's see him hop now! Inuyasha happily witnessed as his cricket lunged itself onto the smaller one, in the process of biting off the its other jumping leg. "Go for it! Go for it!"

"Lower down! Lower down!" the opponent shouted as his injured cricket. "Get away from him! Don't let him get your other leg!"

"Having trouble?" Inuyasha arrogantly addressed.

The boy scowled.

"Whose losing now, huh?" Inuyasha coughed once, it oddly sounding very much like 'Loser.'

"It's not over yet," the boy jeered.

"Whatever." Inuyasha waved him away and returned cheering on his precious cricket when all of a sudden, he heard a familiar feminine voice yell, "Ow! Dang it!"

Searching for the owner of the voice, Inuyasha peered around but couldn't find the source. Shrugging his shoulders, he brushed the matter off.

* * *

Kagome angrily cursed as some guy stepped on her foot and pushed her out of her rightful position and occupied her place. And just when the match was getting interesting too!

"Oh look!" one guy cried. "That other guy's cricket just bit off that other one's jumping leg! Look at it limp!"

"Yeah!" agreed everyone else. "My god! It's gonna bite his head off!"

"Hey, I wanna see too!" Kagome protested. Once again pushing through the crowd, she tried to make her way to the table. 'Just one more person to get through…' Kagome lightly shoved a boy aside to make room for herself.

"What the--" The boy, who was standing on one leg, lost his balance and stumbled foreword onto the table, accidentally hitting the dish containing the crickets, sending them flying through the air.

All spectators of the match held their breath and watched as two beautiful crickets—one badly injured—somersaulted through the air.

"WHO THE HELL!" a familiar male voice screamed.

Kagome had no time to decipher as the next second, she was pushed back out of the throng as people began shuffling around, looking for the lost crickets.

"Where are they?"

"Do you see them?"

"Here, crickets! Where are you?"

'Oops………' Kagome thought as she hurriedly scurry to her table. A moment later, Sango appeared by her side; hands on her hips, looking quite unhappy.

"I can't believe it!" she huffed. "That cricket was just about to cream the other one! But NOOOO. Someone had to ruin it all!"

"Hehe………" Kagome nervously laughed. "I wonder who?" She hoped with all her heart Sango did not know.

"Beats me. But anyways, it's time we get going."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed all too quickly as she glanced over to the searching crowd.

Getting up, Kagome paid for her stay and the two headed out of the teahouse. "Oh, wait up, Sango," Kagome said as she dashed back into the teahouse to leave a tip for the waiter. As she walked back out, she heard a small crunch under her foot and walked on, oblivious to the goo beneath her shoe.

* * *

Inuyasha looked under tables. He looked under chairs. He looked EVERYWHERE, but he still couldn't find his cricket.

Miroku, also, was looking. Looking at that nice waiter serving a table not far away. Looking at that gorgeous lady dine. Ah………now this is the life………

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted at last, fear of not finding his cricket starting to dwell inside him. "Get down here and help me look!" He patted the floor next to him, himself sprawled on the floor.

"What? Did you say something?" Miroku tore his eyes away from the beautiful women and granted Inuyasha his attention. "Yes?"

"I can't find it anywhere!" Not waiting for an answer, Inuyasha vainly continued searching.

"Can't find it?" The offending boy twirled the small box in which his cricket laid resting. Luckily, his servant had found the insect.

Inuyasha rose from his position on the floor and crossed arms, steering clear of the boy's obnoxious gaze.

"What are we gonna do now?" one of the watchers asked. "Now that his cricket's missing and stuff. This match remains undecided."

"If anything, this match is a draw," Miroku defended.

Just then, all heads turned to Inuyasha as they heard a shriek.

"WHO IN THE FREAKIN HELL!" That's right. Who? Who could have been so sadistic, so _evil_? Who could have the heart to murder such a beautiful creation? WHO?

Miroku hurried to Inuyasha's side, where he was crouched around………a very squished………a very gross………a very dead………

"No, it can't be………" Miroku turned his head dramatically away. "It's………It's………"

"Dead," one of the young men finished for him. Oh woe………

* * *

"Ah! Isn't this beautiful, Sango?" Kagome asked as she waved a colorful pinwheel before her friend's face. "I've never seen this thing before. What is it?" she asked the vendor. Indeed, in the small village of Goshinboku, there were no such things.

"It's a called a pinwheel. You blow on it and it spins," the man explained.

"It's quite unique," Sango answered. She grabbed one from the cart they were standing in front of and blew on it, watching in delight as it spun around. "Look!"

Kagome, too, blew on hers and watched in fascination. "How much is one of these?"

"A silver nugget," the man responded.

Taking out her pouch of money, Kagome handed the vender two small lumps of silver.

"Thank you very much."

As she returned her pouch to her kimono, Kagome was struck dizzy as someone rammed into her and tugged her pouch out of her hand. She saw a fox-like boy with reddish hair sprinting away from her. It suddenly popped into her mind.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango looked worried.

"No!" she answered. "That kid just took our money! Wait here, Sango, I'll be right back!" Without another word, Kagome sped off after the kid.

"Kagome!" Sango called after her, but she was already gone. "Please get it back…"

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!" Kagome hollered, her voice bounce through the streets.

The boy glanced back once, but kept on running. His face was streaked with dirt and his clothes were ragged, she noticed.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" She pushed through the crowded road. "Er………" God, the Capital had a lot of people!

"Gotchu!" Kagome triumphantly cheered when she finally caught the thief. She held him up by his collar. "Now hand it over!"

"As if," he replied. "Let go of me! Now!"

"Like hell I will." Kagome fumbled with the boy and tried to search his clothes.

"What are you doing? Let go of me now!" With that, he kicked her squarely in the stomach.

"Ow!" Dropping him, Kagome gripped her stomach and sunk to the ground. She could do nothing as she watched him dash away, farther………farther…………until he was gone. "Damn you, brat…"


	5. Royally Screwed

**Royally Screwed**

"Please!" Sango begged.

"No is no!" The innkeeper proceeded to push the two out. "No money, no service! Now be gone!"

"Come on!" Kagome joined. "It's true we don't have any money, but we'll work for our stay! Please!"

The innkeeper looked at them skeptically. "I don't care. Now go before I call the official's soldiers."

Sango glared at him and growled. She took Kagome's arm and tugged her out of the inn. "Come on, Kagome. We don't need him."

Kagome righted herself and stuck her tongue out at the innkeeper just as the door shut in her face.

* * *

"Mama, why can't Kikyou play with me?" Souta looked expectantly at the queen. "I'm so bored."

Queen Higurashi contemplated whether or not to tell her son of Kikyou's deceased father. At last, she said, "Souta, Kikyou's father just passed away. She is very sad right now, so she can't play with you."

"But why?" the ever curious boy asked. "Then………when can she play with me?"

The queen stroked the young prince's hair. "I don't know………"

"Well then, I hope she stops being sad soon."

Queen Higurashi stared at a flower vase in her room. "I hope so too………"

* * *

'No place to stay………no money left………What is to become of us?' Kagome pondered as she and Sango dejectedly wandered through the Capital, mindless of everything else. "What is to become of us?" she repeated aloud.

Sango gave her a questioning stare. She had thought about it too. Kagome was right. What was to become of them? What would happen now?

The both of them sighed instantaneously. At the common act, they smiled. "Well, at least we still got each other. It's better than nothing," Sango suggested.

"Yeah." They both kept on walking, slowly and aimlessly. All the while, Kagome kept her head down.

"Hey." Sango gently nudged Kagome's arm. "Look at that."

Kagome lifted her head to see some people crowded around a bulletin board. "I wonder what it says………Let's check it out, Sango." Kagome let her legs propel her to the board.

"What does it say, Kagome?" Sango stared blankly at the calligraphy. In Goshinboku, only boys were permitted to learn to read.

"I don't know." Kagome could only make out "maid" and "palace." She herself did not know how to read, but could occasionally make out some words. "Excuse me, Mister, but what does that say?" Kagome politely asked the man next to her.

"Oh." The man turned to Kagome and Sango. "The palace does not have enough maids and is hiring now. It says that if you want to try out for position as a palace maid, you must go to the Official's house. There, they would give you a task you must do in a limited time. If you pass, they will recruit you as a palace maid. You will get no pay, but of course, there are other benefits to being a palace maid."

Sango's face rose with hope. "If I may ask, where is the Official's house?"

"It's near here. You see that road?" He pointed for indication. "Just walk straight until you see a big house bearing the name Myouga. Tell the soldiers you're applying for palace maids and they'll let you in."

For the first time since their misfortune that afternoon, Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I could be of help." With that, the man left them standing.

"So………" Sango looked hopefully at Kagome.

Kagome responded with the same expression. "Let's go."

* * *

Queen Higurashi knocked politely on the screen door. "Kikyou, are you in there?"

A moment later, the squeaked open to reveal Kikyou's gloomy face. "You called for me, Your Majesty?"

The queen widened the door and invited herself in. "I'm worried about you, Kikyou. Your maids have told me you've refused to eat for three days. I know you are heartbroken, but you mustn't go on like this."

Kikyou nodded.

The queen continued. "Since you have no family left, I am making it my responsibility to care for you. I do not want to see you like this. Please lighten up. Tomorrow, you will move into the palace and live with me and Souta."

Again, Kikyou merely nodded. "Oh, Kikyou………" Queen Higurashi gathered Kikyou in her arms and embraced the cheerless girl.

* * *

Kagome stood erect, next to Sango as a plump woman inspected them. They were standing, in the Official's courtyard, aligned in a single row, with ten other girls who wished to apply for position of palace maids. The woman looked them up and down. Sango sighed as she passed her.

"You all will be given time until this incense burns out to do your assigned duties." The woman held up a fat stick of incense. "If you finish in time, then you are qualified. Otherwise than that, then you should know. I have no need to say more. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Without further ado, she handed a sheet of directions to each of the girls. Kagome quickly glanced over hers and saw the long list of duties that she was to do. 'Oh hell………'

"Start your duties"—the woman raised a flaming candle and touched it to the tip of the incense—"now."

* * *

In the next hour, Kagome was in a flying frenzy. 'Dishes, groceries, sweep courtyards, wash laundry, scrub floors, chop onions and carrots, go to fish market, clean main room. Dishes, groceries, sweep courtyards, wash laundry, scrub floors, chop onions and carrots, go to fish market, clean main room. Dishes…' was all Kagome could dwell on as she scurried about to beat the incense. 'God, I think I'm gonna die………'

* * *

The woman stood watching as the incense began to die out. It was getting darker and darker as nightfall threatened to consume the sky.

Sango, who had finished all her duties, tiredly glanced around, but nowhere did she see Kagome. In the courtyard were only her and four other girls. 'God, Kagome, where are you? Hurry! Time's running out!'

"Five." The woman had started her countdown.

Sango's heart panicked and she glanced around once more. No Kagome.

"Four." Still no Kagome.

"Three."

'Where the hell are you!' Sango refrained from screaming her thought.

"Two—"

"I'm done!" an all-too-familiar voice shouted as a being took up the empty place beside Sango.

"One." The incense had quenched its flame. The woman stared expectantly at the six girls facing her. "As of now, all of you who stand here now are qualified. For the next two days, you will be guided on the rules of the palace. If you choose to remain here, you may sleep in the scullery maids' chambers. For now, you are dismissed." Saying all she had intended to say, she quickly hurried away.

Sango turned to the panting and sweaty Kagome. "Where the hell were you? Did you know how worried I was? Did you know how scared I was? I thought you'd never make it in time. I thought--"

Kagome brought a hand up to silence her friend. "Freakin………guy………" she tried to say in-between gaps.

Sango waited patiently for Kagome to regain some energy.

When she was done, Kagome continued, "I was at the nearby stream, washing clothes, and was just about done when some guy knocked over my basket with all the already washed clothes."

"Damn that guy." Sango shook her fist before her face.

Kagome nodded in agreement as she wiped her forehead. "And so, I had to rewash everything. As soon as I was done, I ran all the way here. Whew. I didn't think I made it."

Sango patted her shoulder. "Well guess what? You did."

* * *

Inuyasha positioned himself from comfortably on a tree and tried to sleep, but………

:jingle jingle jingle:

"Stop it," Inuyasha berated to the figure below. "I'm trying to sleep here, ya know." He was tired and he was sleepy. He was angry that they were broke; hence the reason they were sleeping outside.

"Alright." Miroku set his staff aside and stopped playing with it. He leaned it against the trunk of Inuyasha's tree. It was night and the moon was high in the sky. Unlike Inuyasha, he was nowhere sleepy.

It was just too quiet for Miroku. He had to make some noise.

So then…

:rap rap rap:

"Miroku!"

Miroku, in turn, stared up at Inuyasha. "Geez! Just because you want to sleep and all…" He stopped tapping his fingers against the tree roots. "Fine then, I'll be quiet. Are you happy now!"

Inuyasha ignored the comment as he once more shut his eyes closed. He allowed himself to bathe in the silence until five minutes later………

"Inuyasha, I'm cold."

"So?" AGAIN, Inuyasha tried to sleep. Only………

:chatter chatter chatter:

Inuyasha had had it. No more. His eyes shot open. "Stop the freakin sounds!"

Miroku glared up at Inuyasha once again. "I'M COLD, DAMMIT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Inuyasha could do nothing but sigh. It was gonna be a looong night………

(A/N: If u dint quite get it, Miroku was playing with his staff, thus the jingling, couldn't sleep n so tapped on a tree to make sounds, thus the rapping, and his teeth were chattering because he was cold. .)

* * *

­For Kagome and Sango, the next two days were full of lectures and boring activities. The woman—which they later found out was the chief maid of the palace—had them memorize palace rules and regulations. Things you should do, things you shouldn't—things you better not if you wanted to keep your life. She explained what chores they had to do each day and if ever a noble or anyone of higher status spoke to them, what they should say.

It was all so boring, Kagome found herself falling asleep. Luckily, Sango jerked her awake just as the chief maid glanced their way.

"Kagome," she called out. "What is the first thing you do if you see a noble walk by?"

Kagome blinked a few times to clear away the sleep. "Bow to acknowledge them, Maaya-san," she managed.

"Correct." She turned to the rest of the girls. "Tomorrow, I shall bring you to the palace. Now, come up here and get your uniform."

* * *

"Hand it over." Miroku held out his hand to an old man, waiting for the clinking sounds of three gold sticks.

Reluctantly, the man extracted three sticks and shoved it towards him. "It was just luck."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Luck? Well, excuse me, old man, but in the cricket world, there's no such thing as luck." He gave a cocky smile. "Just skill."

At Inuyasha's performance, Miroku coughed and turned away, stashing the money safely within his clothes. A moment later, as the two exited the teahouse for the second time since they reached Shikon Capital, Inuyasha exclaimed, "That was an easy catch."

"Way too easy," Miroku chimed in. "I knew the first time I saw his cricket that victory would be mine—I mean, ours." He smiled most sincere of smiles.

Walking down the busy marketplace, Inuyasha raised his brow. "Of course."

Miroku thought about how lucky it was that Inuyasha had found another cricket that morning. They had made their way back to the teahouse and had dueled with an old geezer, who in turn won them three gold sticks. 'At least we don't have to sleep outside anymore,' he mused happily. 'Yesterday was freakin cold………'

The two strolled in silence as they watched life carry itself in the marketplace. People rushed about with their business. Merchants and consumers discussed products and argued over prices. Ah, it was a beautiful, regular morning. Or at least until………

"OH MY—! IS THAT YOU, LORD INUYASHA?"

Inuyasha and Miroku sped around so fast, they could have gotten whiplash. To their horror, they came face to face with………

"MYOUGA!"

* * *

When they were all settled down and sipping tea at a rather handsome restaurant, Myouga asked, "So, what brings you two here to Shikon Capital?"

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances. "Uh………"

They couldn't tell him they were running away………er………have run, technically………He'd indubitably force them to go back…

"Visiting," Miroku decided, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"An old friend………" Inuyasha helped.

"Oh? Really?" Myouga looked interested. Both companions prayed he wouldn't ask who the friend was. But as luck had it…"Who?"

Miroku gulped. "Uh………you wouldn't know even if we told you………besides………" He made sure Myouga wasn't watching and kicked Inuyasha's shin to prompt him to answer. Only, he kind of………accidentally kicked harder than he meant to.

"OW!" Inuyasha screamed, surprised of the pain inflicted on his leg. Seeing Myouga's worried face, he quickly added, "A bug!" to cover any suspicion and reached his hand down to rub the injured leg.

"A bug?" Myouga knitted his eyebrows together in worry.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha confirmed, not forgetting to glance dangerously in his assailant's direction. "A—A bug just bit me!"

"Where?" Myouga stood up and leaned over.

Inuyasha hurriedly held up his hand and guided the old man back to his seat. "No no, I'm okay now. I already killed it," he lied.

"Oh, okay then," Myouga said, convinced.

"Uh, so yeah," Inuyasha continued, picking up on the former subject, "this friend had moved when we got here."

Myouga nodded, having already disregarded the previous incident. "That's just too bad then." He sipped his tea and poured some more into his dainty cup. "How long have you been here?"

"Three—"

"And a half—"

"Days," Inuyasha finished for the two. Well, at least _that_ part was true………

Myouga's brows rose. "Really now? I've been all over the capital around that number of days and I didn't see you? I can't believe that. Where did you stay?" He gazed quizzically at the two.

Indeed. Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. So, he took the teakettle and poured some tea into his cup and Miroku's. As the liquid smoothly slid into Miroku's cup, Inuyasha locked eyes with him, silently indicated to Miroku to improvise something.

Miroku cleared his throat and turned back to Myouga, deciding to the first thing that popped in his mind. "Um………at the inn near the entrance of town?"

Myouga formed his mouth in a big 'O'. "No wonder I didn't see you. So, how long do you plan on staying here, Lord Inuyasha?"

The said hanyou answered with perfect ease. "Well, we don't know, actually. I mean, now that our friend has moved. We don't know what to do."

"You can always go back home," he suggested.

"But that's why we left," Miroku countered. "It was too………stuffy there."

Myouga nodded. "I see." He thought for a moment. "I know! Since you two don't wish to return home yet, you can come with me to the palace! I'm sure King Higurashi would be more than delighted to see you! You can also get better acquainted with your betrothed, Lady Kikyou!"

Miroku sweat-dropped.

"Hehe…" Inuyasha nervously laughed. No, he didn't want to go to the Higurashi court. No, he didn't want to see What's-her-name. He was running away from the marriage, not towards it………no………please………

"We can't do that," Miroku rescued.

"Why not?" Myouga switched his attention to Miroku.

"We can't do that," he repeated. "It's just………not right. It would be too much a bother. You probably have a lot going on. We don't want to be a burden."

"Never!" Myouga shouted, banging his fist on the table once. "Burden? Of course not! What a foolish fallacy! You will come to the palace with me tomorrow! Burden? Gah!"

"No, Myouga, we can't!" Inuyasha tried to counter. "We'd love to, but—"

"Yeah!" Miroku interrupted. "What he said!"

"Exactly!" Myouga just firmly crossed his arms. "You are guests here in Shikon. Heck, you're the Tama prince! It is my rightful duty, and so I shall serve you well."

* * *

"Brace yourself, ladies," Maaya-san remarked to the two rows of three girls in front of her. They were standing before the palace gate.

'Whoa,' Kagome thought as her eyes traveled to the huge gate. 'Twenty………twenty-five feet high,' she estimated. 'Wow.' She could see nothing beyond the gate, for the walls were equally high.

"We will enter the palace now." Maaya-san walked over to the two soldiers who were positioned at the gate and spoke to them. A moment later, Kagome watched as the soldiers nodded and with much strength, opened it. Maaya-san waved to the girls. "Come."

Walking in their line, the girls complied.

Sango straightened her pink and yellow robe, the uniform colors of Shikon, and followed behind a red-haired girl. Entering the palace for the first time in her life, she was shocked speechless as a vast, beautiful courtyard met her view. Flowers decorated the walkways and bridges. Under the bridges and aisles was a dark-green pond with goldfish swimming around. Thick poles held up each passageway. There were occasional spots where stone tables and chairs were set up, providing more to the scenery. Sango looked over at Kagome and saw the same reaction.

"This is the smallest of all the courtyards in this palace," Maaya-san pointed out as she led the expedition over one of the bridges.

'No kidding,' Kagome thought, barely refraining from voicing it.

"As you see, it is very easy to get lost here," Maaya-san continued. "However, you must not let that happen if you wish to keep your life. I will tell you now that this palace is divided into four wings, the North Wing, the South Wing, the East Wing, and the West Wing. In the North Wing are the royal quarters. You are not to go there unless strictly told so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," chorused the group.

As they continued on, Kagome glanced back at the courtyard once more, and then returned her gaze ahead. Now, she could see they were approaching buildings shaped very much liked that of the Official's house; which had elegant cream-colored walls and orange-tiled, pointy roofs that curved upward.

"Now," Maaya-san continued, "the East Wing. That is where the Higurashi ancestral shrine is located. In there are the names of previous kings and ancestors of the royal family. The South Wing is the dungeon. However, you do not need to worry about any of these wings except for the West Wing, where you will be staying and working. The servant quarters are part of this wing."

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha and Miroku found themselves in the Higurashi court, standing just behind Myouga. They were in the Higurashi throne room with the king before them.

Myouga bowed low to the king, high on his throne. "Your Majesty, look who I found when I was scouting the capital yesterday!" He moved aside to reveal Inuyasha.

At the sight of him, King Higurashi gasped. "Ah! Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise!" He stood up and walked down a few steps down from his golden throne, towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bowed to the king, leaving Miroku to follow suit. "Y-Yes, Your Highness." Damn, he wasn't ready for this! In front of King Higurashi, no less! Sure, he'd been here before, but always with his father, who'd always done the talking. Inuyasha rarely ever addressed the Higurashi King.

King Higurashi stopped in front of Inuyasha and gripped his shoulder tightly with his hand. "My, look at the man you've become!"

From aside, Miroku rolled his eyes. 'Man my ass………'

"So, what brings you all the way here?" the king asked. He withdrew his hand.

"Where just visiting a friend who we knew lived in these parts," Inuyasha repeated the lie. "But he moved and we found Myouga instead, who insisted we stay here."

"Ah, that is fine!" the king remarked enthusiastically. "I'm glad he did!"

Inuyasha smiled uncertainly, a rather phony smile, knowing nothing else to do. Just then, a messenger rushed into the court and kneeled before the king. "My Lord, the queen wishes to speak with you."

King Higurashi merely nodded. "Alright." Turning to Inuyasha, he informed, "Your rooms have already been prepared for you. We shall talk some other time. For now, rest yourselves. Myouga will direct you to your chambers."

Myouga once again bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

Inuyasha and Miroku did the same before exiting the throne room.

* * *

Souta peered around the courtyard, making sure no one was in sight before he settled behind a bush and set down a square-shaped box. He looked casually around once more to double-check. No maids. Good.

Uncovering the lid of the box, he brought into view a healthy brown mouse. He reached into his kimono and took out a small piece of cheese and began to feed it.

"I'm so bored everyday," the young prince whispered to the mouse. "Mama can't play with me. Kikyou can't either, and certainly not the maids. They keep saying they have too much work, but they're really afraid that hey might get in trouble if they play with me and I get hurt or something. So, there's only you left, mouse," he confided.

The mouse nibbled on the cheese. Souta continued. "If they ever find you, then I'm done for. It's an un-princely thing to do, you know, keeping a mouse and all. And other animals. I could get in trouble and get scolded a lot. But they won't find you. Or I hope they don't………" The mouse had finished its food. Souta petted it affectionately.

"YOUNG PRINCE!" a voice shrieked. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"AHH!" Surprised by the voice, Souta instantly shot up. In the quick action, he accidentally flipped over the box containing the mouse, setting it free. "Oh no! Come back!" But the mouse was already gone, had already disappeared behind the many bushes of the courtyard.

"What on earth are you doing, Prince?" The maid was now towering above the small boy, taking in the box lying on the ground.

* * *

­Kagome was found sweeping one of the palace's many elegant courtyards. As she did, she went over her newly assigned duties. "So, wake at dawn. Go to the royal chef, who will then give me a list of what to buy. Go to the market. Sweep my assigned courtyards. Wash and dry clothes that needs it, and tons of other stuff." Kagome grimaced. It was too much work, in her opinion. She reminded herself that not only must she complete her chores, but also occasional requests from people of higher status. Like if a higher ranked maid couldn't do something, she could shove it at Kagome and Kagome would have to do it, regardless of anything.

"Yeah," Kagome said sarcastically. "This is the life." Having done sweeping her portion of the courtyard, Kagome carelessly turned around and bumped into someone. Kagome looked up to see a girl who looked almost identical to herself, maybe a little taller. The girl was about the same age as her and dressed in elaborate robes…

"Hey, watch where you're going!" berated the maid standing next the girl. By a small emblem on the maid's uniform, Kagome noticed this maid was higher ranked than her. "You bumped into Lady Kikyou!"

Kagome quickly bowed. "Please! I'm really sorry!" She couldn't believe her luck. Her first day and she had just royally screwed up. She could only hope that this Lady Kikyou, clearly a noble of some sort, would forgive her for her recklessness and not pursue the matter. Kagome knew that there were some nobles who didn't'. "I'm really sorry! I'll be more careful next time!"

Kikyou just looked at this new girl who had her features with curiosity and indifference.

"You better!" the maid scolded, "Next time, I'll report you to Maaya-san!"

Kagome bowed again. "I'm really sorry!"

Kikyou glanced at the girl once more out of the corner of her eye, then added coldly, "Make sure it doesn't happen again." With that, she "humph"ed and walked on, leaving Kagome behind. As she did, she couldn't dismiss the feeling of dislike for the girl………

Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she watched Kikyou disappear. 'Remind myself never to do that again,' she silently scolded. 'Damn, that was a close one!'

* * *

A short moment later, Kagome found herself in front of a room, located in the North Wing. Yep, the North Wing. For today, and only today, Maaya-san had allowed and instructed her into the wing to prepare the room she currently stood before for an important guest. Whoever the guest was, she didn't know. She didn't care to know.

Kagome sighed. She stepped up a few steps of stairs and approached the room with a bucket of water, a feather duster, and two washcloths. Once she was before it, she pushed the doors open and let herself in, sneezing once. It was a dusty room, one that probably hasn't been used for some time now. Just her luck to get stuck with this job.

The room was square-ish and large. On the left side of the room stood a bed. On the right was a closet and shelves displaying expensive artifacts and vases. In the center of the room was a round table covered with a tablecloth that reached all the way down to the tiled floor.

The first thing Kagome did was dust the bed. She slammed the pillow against it a few times to rid it of dust and dirt, then cleanly rearranged the pillows and blanket.

When she was done with that, she preceded to wipe the table and scrub the floors. She did not notice as a small little mouse sneaked its way into her room.

* * *

"This is your room, Master Miroku." Myouga approached a room and pushed open the screen doors to reveal a clean, bright room.

"Why thank you," Miroku civilly replied as he and Inuyasha entered it. In the middle was a round table, where they both gratefully took a seat.

Myouga bowed. "Lord Inuyasha, your chamber is two rooms to the right of Master Miroku's."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks, Myouga."

"Not a problem. I will leave you to your leisure. If you need anything, just give a call and a servant will assist you."

Having said enough, the old man backed out of the room.

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she finished wiping the last of the vases. Yes! She was done at last! Carefully, she set the vase back on the shelf it came. She released the washcloth she was holding.

Walking over to the bucket of water sitting on the table, she rinsed her hands. Now, time to gather her stuff and continue with other chores………BUMMER………

Making her way back to the shelf, she took the washcloth that she had previously placed down. Unfortunately, a piece of the cloth was stuck under the vase, but Kagome did not notice. As she yanked on it, the beautiful china vase came crashing down.

"No!" Kagome sprang to catch the falling vase, but to no avail. The crash reverberated throughout the room.

Kagome stood gaping at the shattered pieces. "Oh no………" It was her first day, and not only had she screwed up once, but _twice_. "You stupid, stupid girl," she scolded herself for her careless action. She'd get kick out of the palace for sure. More like beheaded………

"Sounds like that crash came from that room," she heard a voice say.

Her heart quickened its pace and she began to panic. She glanced at the screen door and could see two shadows approaching, which accelerated her heart rate all the more. What if they came in and saw the broken vase? They'd know it was she who had broken it, for she was the only one in the room.

"I dunno. Let's check it out."

Without thinking and driven by fear, Kagome dived under the table, grateful for the long length of the tablecloth. She sat on her knees and clasped her hands together in a praying motion, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. 'Please don't come in. Please don't come in. Please don't come in.' She prayed with all her heart to any god who would listen.

But as luck had it………

Kagome jumped when the doors burst open. She pressed her hands to her mouth so she wouldn't make any sounds. She could feel each and every footstep that was taken, and it seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Hmm, I don't see anything wrong," the first voice said.

"Well, if you would turn around," the other voice pointed out. Familiarity overcame Kagome for a moment. She had heard that voice somewhere, she knew.

More footsteps. Kagome snapped out of her reverie. The first figure must have turned around, she decided.

"Hey look! There's a broken vase! It's probably what was causing the crash!"

"Duh! Probably some maid broke it while cleaning it. Look. She even left her cleaning stuff here on the table, so it's evident. Probably got scared and left."

Kagome felt a surge of rage at the comment. Scared? Yes, she admitted, she was. BUT SHE HAD NOT LEFT! SHE WAS STILL THERE! Even if she _was_ under a table………

"Well, in all cases, what's done is done."

Footsteps in her direction. 'No,' Kagome prayed. 'Leave. Don't sit down. Leave. God, please leave…'

A moment later, pair of covered knees was shoved carelessly under the table. It was all Kagome could do to keep from shouting. 'Oh God…help me…' She inched as far away as she could from the knees.

"I'm gonna go get someone to clean this mess up," the first voice stated and left.

"Whatever."

Kagome held her breath. 'Leave, dammit, so I can get outta here!' She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. And waited. And waited. But the owner of knees made no move to leave.

Still, she waited. What else was she to do?

Just then, Kagome's ears detected a small squeak near her. Whipping her head around to the cause of the sounds, she saw a fat, brown mouse—and to make it worse, it was right next to her.

This time, she screamed. In an almost inhuman speed, she scrambled out from under the table. The mouse lifted its head and followed her.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" She pointed menacingly at the mouse. "NOW!" Kagome HATED mice. Mice of all sorts. They were the most disgusting, ugly, repugnant, dirty, monstrous creatures that ever lived. "JUST GET IT AWAY!" she screamed.

"WHAT THE—" The owner of the knees shot up from his chair and stared at the cowering girl before him. He could not make out her face, for she kept it covered in her arms. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"THAT MOUSE!" Kagome equally returned.

"WHERE?"

"THERE!" She pointed in the direction of the mouse without looking up, in fear of finding it coming towards her.

The guy looked around and spotted the mouse a few feet from the cowering girl. Taking a washcloth that was on the table, he flung it at the mouse and watched as it scattered out the door.

"It's gone," the guy informed her in an annoyed tone.

Kagome lifted her head and turned to face her rescuer. What she saw left her gaping in utter shock.

The boy—the very arrogant, conceited silver-haired jerk—apparently, had recognized her too.

"YOU AGAIN!"


	6. Kiss it Goodbye

**Phoenix Ash**

**Disclaimer/AN:** I'd like 2 say now that if u wanna see the disclaimer, look in the 1st chapter cuz I'm 2 lazy 2 post it every time.

**Kiss it Goodbye**

It took Miroku a while, but he finally found his way to the servant quarters. After crossing many courtyards and buildings, he reached the kitchen.

There were about five maids inside, busily bustling about, trying to prepare the king's lunch in time. The smell of sweet roasted pork met Miroku's nose. He shifted a little to see a maid frantically chopping carrots. Behind her, another lifted the lid of a pan, releasing smoke. Next to her where two maids setting prepared dishes onto a tray, ready for the king.

Miroku approached the maid with the carrot and tapped her shoulder. "Miss………"

"What!" The maid dropped her knife and abruptly turned around in a flying frenzy. She saw whom she was addressing and immediately apologized. "Oh! I'm terrible sorry, Mister! I didn't know it was you!" She bowed thrice to show her apologies.

Miroku raised a hand and stopped her before her fourth bow. "It's ok. I need a maid to clean a mess."

The maid nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll send one right away. To where, sir?"

"To Lord Inuyasha's chamber, in the North Wing."

The maid bowed again. "Yes, sir. To the North Wing." She picked up her dropped knife and began at her carrots again.

Taking his cue, Miroku bid his goodbye and headed for Inuyasha's room.

* * *

Neither said a word as they stared menacingly at each other, refusing to back down.

"Shoot it," the taller of the two grinded out.

"You first!" the figure on the floor equally shot back, gathering herself up coolly without glancing away. However, she was met with no answer as the two continued glaring viciously at one another.

As he stared, a wave of emotions swept over him. Shock, disbelief, anger, relief. Speaking of the latter………He inwardly sighed and smirked. 'I'm so gonna repay her………hell yeah!' Now, staring harder, Inuyasha conveyed her an I'm-gonna-take-you-down glare.

Sensing the message, she glared evenly back with a Not-if-I-take-you-down-first.

Inuyasha growled as Kagome clenched her fists. They continued on like this for a while, oblivious to all that was around them until Miroku reentered.

"I'm back."

Struck back into reality by the voice, Kagome abruptly adverted her eyes from Inuyasha's unwillingly.

Miroku's gaze bounced on Inuyasha, the broken vase, and the girl Kagome, whom he had seen twice in Goshinboku. Wait a— "What the—"

"Oh my—."

All eyes turned to the new voice. There in the doorway stood Sango, just as shocked as the rest of them. "Kagome? What's going on?"

"That's what _I_'d like to know," Inuyasha threw in as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sango turned to him. "And what are _you_ doing here? I thought we left you guys eating dirt in Goshinboku!"

"Quite unexpected," Miroku chimed in, frowning from her unique choice of words. "But we're here, as you are. We're guests of the palace."

"No kidding!" Kagome scoffed, throwing Inuyasha a skeptical glance.

At the comment, Inuyasha scowled.

"Actually," Miroku started, "Inuyasha is—"

"Figure it out yourself, if you're so interested," Inuyasha cut him off, for some reason not wanting his identity revealed. "All you need to know is that I'm a guest." He looked Kagome up and down idly, noticing her palace uniform. "And by the looks of it, you're to serve me."

This time, it was Kagome's turn to scowl. "Drop dead! So I'm a maid, lower than your status by some degrees—"

"WAY lower."

"—but that don't mean I gotta serve you. And I'm not gonna." She stuck her tongue out at him challengingly.

Inuyasha ignored it. "We'll see about that."

"Anyways," Sango interrupted, getting to the matter at hand of her summoning, "I was sent here to clean something. I'd like to carry it out, so I can finish my many other chores before nightfall."

Kagome gasped as she remembered the forgotten vase. "Sango! The vase!"

"Aha!" Inuyasha jumped in., pointing and accusing finger. "You broke it, didn't you? It was you!"

"Just shut up," was all Kagome said as she scuttled to the vase and began gathering up the scattered shards. "It's all my fault! This wouldn't have happened if I had been more careful. Sango, help me!"

"Kagome, how can you be so careless!" Sango collected some shards and dropped them in the basket she formed with the flap of her uniform.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Well, sorry ain't enough," Inuyasha interjected, smirking. "Looks like you're going to the dungeon. Hmm………" He maid a point to pause and think, as if he was deep in though. "Should I or should I not destroy you? I dunno………What do you think?" He turned to her expectantly, as if she held the answer to his obvious inquiry.

Kagome growled and glared at him, hoping that if she glared hard enough, he'd become a puddle of mud.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Kagome," Miroku assured, steering Kagome's intense gaze away. "Inuyasha won't do it, no matter how much he makes it look like he will. He's no rat."

Inuyasha took up the challenge. "Wanna bet?"

Miroku just ignored him. "Don't worry. He's harmless."

"Sure………" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that!" Inuyasha provoked, having heard her.

"Nothing." Kagome stuck her chin up defiantly.

Inuyasha only "Keh"ed and stomped out of the room, leaving behind the crowd of three. "Be grateful 'cause this is the ONLY TIME!" he shouted back.

* * *

That night, Kagome and Sango were assigned rooms in which they were to occupy for the rest of their working lives. Luckily, the two were to share a room, along with another maid by the name of Miki.

Each room was lit by a candle, and was placed on a small round, wooden table on the left of the room. On the right were three beds, positioned two feet apart. Each bed came with a dusty pillow and a thin blanket. Near the door was a wardrobe, which would contain their uniforms.

The third maid was nowhere in sight. Sango claimed the bed on the far left and began dusting her pillow and bed. Tired speechless and weary of all the day's work after Inuyasha's encounter, Kagome flopped down on the one on the middle and unraveled her blanket, draping it over her. "Goodnight, Sango," she sleepily muttered before dozing off.

* * *

­The next morning, after Kagome woke up, she neatly folded her blanket and made her way to the kitchen, as directed by Maaya-san the night before. Kagome yawned. It was around 5:00 AM, way too early for her. Sango must have apparently started her chores, as Kagome didn't see her that morning in their room.

When she had located the chief maid, she was waved over.

"Sweet morning," Maaya-san commented.

"Yes," Kagome agreed, her head bowed down.

"Alright then. To business. Every morning, you are to report to the kitchen at this exact time. Consult with the royal cook; he will tell you what to buy and give you enough money. You will be conducting this duty with Ayame until you are capable of doing it yourself."

Kagome lifted her head to see a maid of higher rank inspecting her. "Yes, Maaya-san," Kagome customarily replied.

"Good." With all she needed to say said, the old chief left the two alone.

"Hey. Let's get you started," the maid, Ayame, addressed. "Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded. The taller girl had kind green eyes and was holding two baskets. She handed one to Kagome.

"I'm Ayame. Nice to meet you." She smiled placidly.

Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Ditto."

They both let out a laugh. "Come on. I'll show you what you're supposed to do." She led Kagome to the kitchen, which was only a few steps away, considering they were standing right in front of it.

The kitchen, like the rest of the buildings in the palace, was huge. Half of it contained many rectangular tables and benches, the dining spot for maids and servants. The other half of the kitchen housed stoves and utensils, where the cooking was actually done. Inside, Kagome could see three maids and an elderly man, which she assumed was the chef. The man was butchering some meat while the other three were boiling something that was giving off the smell of a remedy.

"Kagome, this is the cook." Kagome ripped her eyes away from her wanderings and brought it the old man, who was smiling brightly at her.

As taught by Maaya-san, she politely bowed before the man. "Good day, sir."

"Good, good," he replied.

"Kagome's gonna be the new shopper. Instruct her what to buy and give her the proper amount. How's that, Gramps?"

"Dandy," the cook replied. "Bring back a pound of radishes, a calf leg, a pound of mung beans, three catfish………" As he trailed on, Kagome wondered how she was supposed to remember all of this. Already, she had forgotten the first item. This was not going to work out………

At last, when he was done, the cook reached into his white apron pocket and supplied her with twenty silver nuggets. "This should be enough."

Kagome pocketed the money just as Ayame called out, "Thanks, Gramps! Seeya later!" and tugged Kagome out of the kitchen with her. When they were outside, she let go and stopped abruptly. "Ok, so every morning after you wake up, do what we just did, ok?"

"Alrighty. What's next?"

Ayame turned on her heel so that her back was facing Kagome. "Now, to the market."

* * *

The marketplace was huge and crowded, full of stands and customers. Vendors and consumers were squalling over products and prices as children ran about the streets, unsupervised. Somehow, the market air calmed Kagome as she followed behind Ayame, who was a few feet ahead, her basket slung on her arm and swishing with every step she took. She turned around and motioned Kagome over. "Faster!"

"What did Gramps say to get again?" Ayame asked when Kagome had caught up.

Kagome froze. "I don't remember. Some catfish and………stuff."

Ayame just nodded as if it was an everyday thing and patted Kagome's shoulder. "It's ok. I forgot on the first day I did this too." Then she proceeded to recite what the old cook had wanted.

Kagome stared at her in disbelief. "How could you actually _memorize_ it? That's just impossible!"

"That's what I thought too, but look! I could, so it means you can too. You get the hang of it, especially when your life's on the line. Ya know what I mean?"

Kagome raised a skeptical brow.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine."

'I sure hope so,' Kagome thought as she once again followed Ayame through the busy market, which was divided into three different sections; fruits and vegetables, seafood, and meat. Each section contained many stands and their vendors, selling similar products.

Kagome scrunched up her nose as the stench of fish met her nostrils. She spotted a vendor with buckets next to him, each holding fish. There were other stands next to him, selling other types of fish and shrimp and crabs.

Ayame leaned back to Kagome and pointed to the stands. "These make up the seafood part. Always remember this: the best, and only the best. Not just for seafood, but everything you're instructed to buy 'cause it's all gonna be made into food for the royal family. If something happens, the blame's passed down to you, 'cause you're the one who bought it. So always, remember: only the best. Promise me you won't forget."

Kagome nodded. "I won't forget. Hopefully," she added as they neared a vendor.

"You know how to choose fish?"

"Yeah. And other stuff too. I used to be the one shopping back where I lived," Kagome confided with a hint of sadness at the memory of her lost grandmother.

"That's great! Then there's not much to show you, since you already know most of it."

"Hm." Kagome sadly smiled, but Ayame didn't notice and continued on to a fish stand.

In the next half hour, the two bought everything they were directed, the best, and only the best. On their way, Kagome asked the maid questions about the palace and events, which the maid happily answered, adding more to Kagome's knowledge of her new life. Each day, she was to wake up at five in the morning and complete her duties and to be dismissed only when they were finished. It sounded like hell to Kagome, but Ayame said it would get better as she got used to it. Kagome doubted it. She also found out that the young prince Higurashi was ill with a cold and learned the relationship between Lady Kikyou and the queen. She explained to Kagome that long ago, Queen Higurashi had lost her newborn daughter to a foreign assassin.

"I've heard of that," Kagome told Ayame, "but I doubted if it was true."

"You bet it's true," Ayame responded. "Thought I wasn't there, Gramps was and told me. He said he was in the kitchen making something when he heard a crack from the tiles on his roof. Said he came out and saw a person clad in black with the princess in its arms leap on the roof of the room next to the kitchen and disappear."

"Wow," Kagome let out as she mulled over the facts. "I wonder if she's alive. The princess, I mean."

"Probably not. Even if she is, she's considered dead. I mean, it's been seventeen years, ya know? And there's no sign of her. Everyone's seem to have forgotten her except the queen."

Kagome nodded and Ayame started a new topic on the new guests of the palace as they continue their walk home. 'Yes, home,' Kagome thought sullenly and sighed. On their way back, Kagome noticed a small Buddha shrine and stopped Ayame.

"Hey, Ayame, can you wait up a bit? I wanna give my respects." She motioned to the shrine.

"Sure," Ayame said. "But make it quick."

Kagome grinned. "Will do. Be right back!"

The shrine was dimly lit, the huge bronze statue of a sitting Buddha opposite of the entrance. Before the statue was a long table, a sort of alter, set with food as offerings. In the middle was a bowl of uncooked rice with three fat sticks of incense sticking out of it. There were four round, yellow cushions. Kagome knelt down one of them and kowtowed three times, her forehead touching the floor. She pressed her hands into a praying motion and closed her eyes. When she had finished her prayers of respect to the Buddha, she whispered her own hopes and wishes. She prayed she wouldn't make any stupid mistakes and that she and Sango wouldn't get into trouble of any sort. She prayed for the young prince's health, even though she barely knew him, and for the royal family's happiness and safety—why she didn't know.

Unbeknownst to her, her prayers for the royal family were heard………

When Kagome was finished, she rose, accidentally bumping into a woman behind her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed as she helped the woman up, who had fallen. "Are you alright?"

The woman dusted herself. She was wearing peasant clothes, her hair tied up in a neat bun. "It's alright. I'm fine."

As the woman raised her gaze, Kagome saw her face for the first time. This woman before her had her hair, her eyes. Kagome was shocked at the strong resemblance between them. She searched her eyes to find a hint of surprise and sadness. For some strange reason, Kagome understood this sadness, without knowing what it was. It was surprising that she could connect with this lady, who she didn't even know. It was as if………she knew this woman. So strange, yet so similar………

Catching herself staring, Kagome snapped out of her daze and apologized once more, which the woman assured her it wasn't her fault. She bid her good day and ran out to Ayame, who was waiting silently outside.

The woman smiled as she watched the palace maid disappeared. Yes, so similar……… "My daughter would have been your age………" she whispered before breaking off into a smile.

* * *

­Sango sighed as she picked up another uniform and dipped into the stream's cold water. There was a small stream in the West Wing—which was where she was now—preserved for the washing of clothes and the sort. Usually, there were around three or four maids washing, but they were all called away for some other specific work, leaving Sango alone and desolate. Upon leaving, the other maids had gushed their piles of unwashed clothes towards her and thanked her in a fake, annoying way as they ran off. Sango was stuck until she was done with every uniform. 'Thank the lord above,' she thought sarcastically as she continued her task.

In the time she had been there, Sango had finished washing about fifty dirty uniforms and robes all together. Her heart sank as she dreaded on the other fifty or so uniforms she had left………Damn them, damn everyone. She was crazy to have thought living in the palace would be great and luxurious. It was pure hell. In her contempt, she scrubbed and scrubbed harder.

Hearing footsteps, Sango half-turned to see who else but the pervert himself approach with a red haori and hakama draping on his arm. He walked casually past her and settled himself along the stream not too far away from her. "Good day," he greeted cheerily.

Sango did not respond, but turned back to her scrubbing. Gods, of all people………HIM!

"Looks like you've got quite a lot to do," he remarked, plunging the red shirt into the stream and scrubbing it.

"Looks like you don't."

"Ooh, touchy today, are you?"

"Only when you're around."

Miroku took no offense. "Whatever makes you happy." He returned to scrubbing the cloth, occasionally glancing at the girl on his right. When he thought she wasn't looking, he scooted closer by a foot and causally lifted the red haori out of the stream, wrenching it free of water.

Although she didn't notice the first time, Sango noticed the second.

"Forgive me?" He was referring to the incident at Goshinboku.

"Nope." Sango scooted a foot in the opposite direction and resumed her work.

"But—"

"Nope."

"My hand—"

"Nope."

"If you would just lemme—"

"Nope."

Miroku sighed. God! What an evil person! "At least lemme—"

"Nope."

"Fine! Be that—"

"No—Yup."

Miroku gave up. It was no use. All he could do was scoot over again. And he did.

Sango once again distanced herself from him and dropped the uniform she was currently rinsing, giving him her attention. "Ya know what space is?"

"Um, the distance between you and me?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? I thought you were a guest. Guests don't do work. They tell their servants to attend to them."

"Well………" She was right, of course. But he was glad. At least they were having a decent conversation and she didn't answer "Nope" all the time. He took a step closer.

"I bet those clothes you're washing aren't even dirty." She stepped back.

Almost entirely correct, but not quite. "But they aren't! Take a look at this!" Miroku shoved the cloth in her direction for her to see.

Sango slightly leaned over to see a small stain on the sleeve of the red haori and rolled her eyes. "GOD!" she yelled, frustrated. "It's just a stain! You could have just washed the sleeve and would've been done hours ago! And left!"

"But the view here is so nice, the air so calm, I wanted to stay a little longer. I wanted to clear it up to you." Miroku closed in again, as Sango moved the opposite direction. "I thought you'd get lonely, with just you here. And in your hard work, you might accidentally fall into the stream. You'd need someone to fish you out," he exaggerated further.

Sango snorted at the ludicrous ideas. "I could only wish I would drown if I happen to fall," Sango reasoned, "but apparently, the water's TOO SHALLOW."

"As long as you're happy. Well, I'm done anyways, so I guess I'll leave you alone to your work." He stood up and gathered the pieces of clothing he brought out, tucking them under his armpit.

"Good!" Sango retorted, relieved. "And don't come back!" She picked up the uniform she had dropped and continued, glad that the pervert would leave her alone at last.

Miroku whistled as he walked a few paces, unaware of a protruding rock below. As he fell, he threw the clothes in the air and they landed in the dirt, right next to him. Instead of frowning, Miroku smiled. "It's definitely dirty now. I guess I should wash it again." He watched in delight as Sango scowled. Ah, that lovely countenance.

Sango growled viciously low in her throat as the perv resumed his spot three feet away from her and began whistling a happy, overly cheerful song. She wanted nothing right then but to slap him silly. Although it was a nice thought, she refrained herself and began scrubbing harder, faster. The quicker she finished, the quicker she'd be rid of him, as she presumed he would be staying for as long as she was.

Miroku smiled happily as he secretly watched her work, indeed intending to leave when she did. Safe to say, he made no more motives to scoot closer to her that day.

* * *

"Come on, Kikyou!"

"I already said no! Stop bothering me!" Kikyou shouted at the young prince. She was sitting at one of the tables at a courtyard, a servant fanning her from behind. It was a hot day and Souta was becoming a real pest. Kikyou wanted the boy to go away so that she would be allowed some peace. She wanted nothing more than to sit and stare out into the beautiful pond before her, doing nothing in particular. Unfortunately, Souta would not leave her alone.

Souta scrunched back at the volume of her voice. Every time he had approached her for recreation, she'd scream at him. By day, Souta was beginning to dislike Kikyou and her moods. He hated her father for dying, for turning her into a big, gloomy meanie. "Fine then!" he yelled back. "Be that way!"

"I AM!"

Souta picked up the light, wooden ball that was lying at his feet and ran out of the courtyard. "Stupid Kikyou," he muttered.

* * *

Kagome hummed a song as she worked to help pass the time as she hung wet uniforms on clotheslines to dry. Just recently, Sango had dragged in four baskets of washed clothes, an angry/dangerous look about her. Behind her followed Miroku, who only expressed Kagome a dazzling smile. He had handed her what Kagome recognized was Inuyasha's haori and asked her to hang it dry. It took Kagome a lot of willpower not to drop it and stamp it in the dirt, but she did, miraculously.

Kagome plucked a uniform from one of the baskets and flung it on a line, straightening it out. As she did, she compared her life in Goshinboku with her new one at the palace. Certainly, the palace was a much stricter, scarier place than she had first thought. One wrong move and she'd be history. She hoped God had heard her prayers that morning and would keep her out of trouble.

Kagome looked back at the baskets and found herself half done. "Just half a million more to go," she exaggerated gloomily under her breath. Moving onto the third basket, she was startled when a wooden ball rolled into her and stopped abruptly at her feet. "Oh?" She picked up the ball and tossed it up into the air, catching it when gravity pulled it down.

"Hey!" Kagome watched as a ten-year-old boy raced to her. He was wearing splendid, elaborate clothing fit for a prince. "That's mine."

When the boy reached her, Kagome handed him his ball back. "Here ya go." The boy accepted it, but made no move to leave as she continued hanging the clothes. When a moment had passed and he was still there, she turned and faced him. "Need something?"

The boy raised his eyes to her and Kagome could see tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh………" Kagome kneeled down, so that she was leveled with him. She dropped the uniform she was holding and slid a hand up his cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb. He sniffed. "Why are you crying?" she whispered almost inaudibly, but loud enough so he could hear.

"Because."

"Because?"

"It's none of your business."

Kagome smiled faintly. "If you don't to say, then I won't ask." With her arms, she wrapped the boy into a warm embrace and pulled him into her. Immediately, he stiffened.

After a few moments, she could feel as he began to relax, leaning against her. He brought his arms around her neck and dabbed his tears with her shoulder. "She didn't have to yell at me," he confided, still hugging her. "I just wanted to play. I just wanted her to cheer up a little, that's all. She didn't have to be so mean. Don't you think so?" He sniffed.

Kagome didn't know what to think for she didn't know what he was talking about, but told him that she thought so.

Moments of silence followed. It was an understandable, comfortable kind of silence.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked a while later, still in the embrace. He had stopped crying.

"The prince?" she guessed. His extravagant clothes pretty much revealed his identity. He wore fabric similar to that of Kikyou's, Kagome observed.

"Then why did you hug me? Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid?" Kagome asked, confused. "You were sad. I wanted to comfort you. Was it wrong?"

"No," he sniffed out. "It's just that………No one's ever hugged me like this before, except you. It………surprised me."

"Then maybe I shouldn't have?"

The young prince shook his head. "No, I'm glad you did." He pulled himself from her and looked her in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"Kagome. And yours?"

"Souta," he contributed.

Kagome stood up and stretched. "Well then, Your Highness, would you mind if I called you by your first name?"

Souta lifted his eyes in surprised. God, all these years, _he_ was the one who had been asking everyone to call him by his plain name. Never had he thought a day a maid would ask _him_—nor hug him. "Nope!"

Kagome laughed lightly at the look on his face. "Alright then." She picked up the uniform she had dropped and flung it over a clothesline. "I'm kinda running late. Would you like to help me?"

"M-Me?" he stammered. If he thought she'd shocked him when she hugged him and asked him if she could acknowledge him otherwise than his status, she shocked him even more. All his life, he had been caged and restricted. The maids and servants never let him handle anything himself, even though he was well capable of so. They never let him toil in any way, afraid that if someone saw and reported it, they would loose their lives. But this maid—Kagome—she was different from the rest of them. She wasn't afraid.

"Yeah, if you wanna. And If you I finish early with time to spare, I'll play with you."

And yet another surprise. It seemed this maid never ceased to surprise him. She'd said she'd play with him, something no one did. "What do I have to do?" Souta eagerly asked.

Kagome held up a uniform from the basket. "It's really easy. Just take a uniform from the basket and hold it upright—like this. That way, I won't have to bend down. I'll just have to reach down and walla! It's there."

Souta nodded as Kagome hung the uniform she had used for demonstration on the line. She turned back and sure enough, Souta was holding out an upright uniform ready for her. She gave him a thumbs-up sign and took it.

As they worked, Souta found himself telling Kagome everything—about how everyone always fussed about him whenever wherever and that Kikyou's father had recently died. He told her of his encounter that day with the said girl and how cold she had been to him and about his mother, who was for some reason never quite happy.

In turn, Kagome filled the young prince with descriptions of life outside the palace, which he was much interested in. She told of Goshinboku, of her life with Kaede, and described the beautiful valleys and rivers she and Sango had seen on their way to the capital. Souta was very delighted, and by the time the two had finished hanging all the clothes, they had become friends.

* * *

A week later, as Kagome fell in rhythm with her work and new life, she found the palace not so bad. She was used to her duties now, and they could become quite enjoyable—if she wanted them to be. It came that her favorite assignment was the trip to market each morning, where she was around normal people and released momentarily from the palace. Among the throng of bustling consumers and vendors, she was reminded of Goshinboku and it felt almost like home. Kagome went about each morning, gathering the items Gramps had imprinted in her brain. It was shocking, but Kagome found herself remembering everything the old man had told her to buy.

Though life was busy in the palace, she made time to play with Souta whenever she could; who seemed to always pop up sometime or later in the day. He'd help her with her work or sit listening to her tell stories while she was working. When Kagome finished early, which was usually the case when Souta was helping her, she'd play with him and wring out laughter and smiles.

Very little times—if any—did she see Sango during the day, for they were given different tasks that took them to different ends of the palace. However, much to Kagome's dissatisfaction, she seemed to always encounter the hanyou. Whenever she did, they'd immediately spring insults and challenges at one another until soon enough, each encounter turned into a devastating game, the loser being the one burned with nothing left to say. Then the winner—sometimes Kagome and sometimes Inuyasha—would smoothly walk away, smug, leaving behind the usual menacing glare and growl of temporarily defeat.

Needless to say, Sango had troubles of her own, what with Miroku following her around claiming Inuyasha had sent him to complete some tasks. Although he made no move to touch her, it still peeved her to no end. When Sango washed clothes, so did he. When she hung clothes to dry, so did he. When she was told to help out in the kitchen, she found him there chopping some stuff, smiling when she came in. He took reason that Inuyasha was hungry and wanted something to eat. When she was sweeping one of the courtyards in the South Wing, he was there too. He had said, "What a coincidence!" Apparently, as he explained, Inuyasha had told him to do so. Whatever she did, _so did he_. Sango doubted Inuyasha told him to do those things and the worst part was, she could do nothing about it. It was totally out of her control. When she was assigned a task, she was to complete it, no matter the distraction. So of course she could do nothing about him. Sango was just grateful he didn't show up in her room every night.

"I see him everywhere," Sango told Kagome one night. "I see him washing dishes next to me, I see him scrubbing floors behind me, I see him trimming flowers in the courtyard beside me. And if he wasn't, I _feel_ him there. God help me. I think I'm going crazy."

* * *

"Oh, it's _you_," Inuyasha sneered as they came in talking range.

"Who were you expecting, huh?" Kagome sniped back. "Fool."

"Fool yourself, wench. I'm winning this round."

"Or so you dream."

"Or so I know."

"Or so you're wrong."

"Or so we'll find out."

They stared at each other, long and hard.

"I'm taking you down!"

"Keh! Tell that to my dog."

"I am." Kagome smirked, knowing she had won the game. Inuyasha was a dog, which made it all the more accurate. Laughing, Kagome muttered, "Loser."

Inuyasha made no retaliation, his expression full of contempt and anger. "Watch your back."

"I'll keep that in mind." With that, Kagome smugly walked away.

* * *

The kitchen was a noisy din when Kagome came in for lunch, as usual. Servants and maids alike were seated four to five on the benches, eating, talking, or both. She spotted Sango and made her way over. (4rm now on, I'm referring 2 servants as male servants n maids as female servants.)

"Hey." Kagome grabbed a small bowl from one of the cabinets nearby and scooped rice into her bowl.

Sango scooted over on the bench as she spooned some rice into her mouth and chewed.

Kagome took the seat and pecked at the side dishes; tofu, beans, steamed pork, and watery soup. "How's your day?"

Sango gave an irritated sigh as she looked of into the distance. "Same as always. Keeps 'coincidentally' bumping into me. Told me he'd do anything I told him to." At that, Sango suddenly smirked. "Got him to do half my share of laundry."

Kagome giggled. "Lucky you."

Sango nodded smugly. "You? Anything new?"

Kagome shook her head sympathetically. "Nope. Same old same old. Except I totally burned that jerk today. Ha! See if he can retaliate!"

Sango new well who "that jerk" was. She didn't know why Kagome hated him so much. He seemed pretty decent—if not cocky, compared to Miroku. When she voiced her thought, Kagome replied, "I dunno. I just hate him. Self-centered, know-all, snobby—there's so many, I can go on forever. " Kagome scrunched up her face at the thought of him.

"Don't," Sango said. "Unfortunately, I don't have forever. Just this life."

"Well—"

"Good afternoon, Lord Inuyasha," chorused some servants and maids, interrupting Kagome and Sango's conversation.

Kagome whipped around to see none other than the mentioned young lord, nodding his acknowledgment to the greeting. He scanned the tables and faces until he reached Kagome's, where he abruptly broke into a smirk. "You!" He pointed to her.

Kagome inwardly "humph"ed as she rose from her bench. "Yes, Lord?" In her stay, Kagome had learned that Inuyasha was some foreign lord from Tama, by the way the other servants addressed him and from the quality of clothes he wore. Though she could care less about him, she was compelled to play the role of the obedient maid whenever she was confronted in public. She despised it whenever he did, for he made it a known point between him and her—mostly to her—that she was merely a maid. And she hated it. But that was only in public. When they were not, they scorned each other verbally. With no one to witness, Kagome was able to freely express her feelings towards him and burn him to a crisp, and vice versa.

Inuyasha's smirk only intensified. He just loved it. Inside, he was snickering. Imagine that! Like she would ever be so polite if all the other people had not been there. "I must have a word with you. Follow me." He motioned with his finger and headed out.

Kagome glared daggers at his retreating back. 'What could the bastard possibly want?' she questioned herself. 'Whatever it is, he can forget it!'

Kagome found him in the courtyard closest to the kitchen, looking out into the pond beneath the bridge he was on. "Show's over. What the hell do you want?"

Inuyasha spun around and faced her. In his hands was a box with holes poked through the lid. Without warning, he smiled warmly at Kagome. "I've come to apologize. I'm sorry."

Kagome took a step back, totally freaked out. She poked a pinky into her ear and rubbed it, making sure she heard right. "I don't think heard what you just said."

Inuyasha took a step closer, his expression a serious one. "I know we had a bad beginning and I've realized all my mistakes. I was wrong—always were, and still is. You are the one who is right. I've thought about it and I felt sorry for being the way I was. I hope we can settle this and become friends. Let's call it a truce."

Kagome was taken aback by his sudden confession. She didn't know what to make of it. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. He'd never say those things. "You're joking."

"I'm not."

"The day I hear you say this is the day hell freezes over."

"Please accept my apology and this gift." Inuyasha held out the box and thrust it into her hands. "Forgive me." Dejectedly, he turned to leave.

"I—"

But Inuyasha was already gone, had leapt onto a roof and disappeared, leaving behind a very confused girl.


	7. Scheme

Phoenix Ash 

**Chapter 7: Scheme**

Kagome stood staring confusingly at the box in her hands. Weighing it, she noticed it was sort of heavy.

"Oh my god," she whispered skeptically, finding it impossible to believe what had just happened. Inuyasha had—he had—

Well. Hell had definitely frozen over.

Kagome tilted the box up and down and peered at it. Finding nothing at fault, she set it on one of the occasional tables of the courtyard and sighed, glancing around.

"Kagome!"

Finding none other than Sango approaching, she greeted, "What's up?"

"Nuttin," was Sango's reply. "But lunch is over though. Better get back to work, ya know."

Kagome gathered the box Inuyasha had given her and started off in the direction of the washing stream with Sango. They were working together that day. "Yeah, I know."

Noticing the box in Kagome's hand, Sango took it and shook it. "What's this?"

Kagome, in return, shrugged. "I dunno no. That hanyou just all of a sudden shoved it at me."

Sango eyed the box with distrust. "You said it was from Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. Arriving at the stream, she saw two baskets of dirty clothes waiting for them. She and Sango were the only ones around.

"Well then," Sango concluded, hurling the box into the stream, "it can't be trusted!"

"Hey!" Kagome pulled Sango's arms back in hopes of saving the box, but it was too late. All she could do was watch as it flowed peacefully with the current. "SANgo!"

The said girl betrayed no emotions as she brushed her hands clear of invisible dirt. "Kagome, it's a good thing you didn't open that thing. That dangerous, dangerous thing. It's either leeches, worms, snails or something that surpasses all of them."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Sango as if she were crazy. "What in God's world are you talking about?"

Sango did not answer the question. Rather, she pointed to the box—which had not completely disappeared—and demanded, "Go see and tell me if I'm right."

"You're probably right."

"NO, go and SEEit."

Kagome sighed. "Okay okay. Fine. Be that way." In the distance, she smiled as she heard Sango reply traditionally, "I am and forever shall be."

Though the box had disappeared, the lid was still there, blocked from the flow by a boulder. Sure enough, as Kagome inspected, were a few black, slimy, squiggly, oddly rod pink and juicy worms. Kagome's stomach lurched and she involuntarily trembled.

"What is it!" Sango yelled over.

"It's worms! Juicy pink ones!" Kagome called back. "And they're disgusting! Horrendous!"

"What did I tell you, huh? Huh?" Sango asked when Kagome had returned.

Kagome hugged her friend. "Sango, I love you."

Sango pushed the girl away, returning, "I figured."

Kagome only laughed as she settled herself by the stream with her share of clothes. "But I DO wonder, Sango. How DID you know?"

"Well………"

**Flashback**

"Yo Sango!"

"Eh?" Turning, the maid watched in surprise as Inuyasha approached. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what I was wondering," Miroku, who was there, butt in as Sango sweat-dropped.

"And what are YOU doing here?" Inuyasha directed at Miroku.

"Uh………I'm doing what you told me to. Hanging your wet, newly washed clothes." Miroku waved the mentioned garments before Inuyasha's face. "See?"

"Um, yeah," Inuyasha answered. "But I never told you to do that. There are such beings called maids and servants, Miroku."

"Oh yeah?" Miroku asked, offended. "And just what are you implying by that?"

"Nothing!"

"They were dirty, OK! I wanted to do something, OK!"

"Ok! Ok!" Inuyasha held his hands up in defense. "I get what you're saying!"

Miroku turned smugly back to his work. "That's what I thought."

"ANYWAYS," Inuyasha continued, turning back to Sango, who was pointing to Miroku and leading that same finger in circles around her ear. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask if it's ok if I torment your haggish friend."

'What a stupid question,' Miroku thought. 'God, how dim are you! You don't ask her best friend if you can torment her! You just don't! And besides, you'd still do it even if she said no.' He shook his head in disapproval.

"Nope, it's alright with me," Sango replied. "Just as long as you don't kill her, it's ok."

Miroku's jaw dropped. 'My god! By far the worst friend! What kind of comrade would say such a thing!' He shook his head harder.

"Well then, can I ask what scares her? Makes her shriek in fear?"

Miroku scoffed, his back to them. 'Yeah right, like she's gonna tell you. You idiot. Sango's her best friend!'

"Oh. Worms, leeches, snails. Those kinda things. And mice—but don't use that. She'll notice right away."

Miroku's eyes popped out. 'Evil………Pure evil………'

"Those kinda things? But they're harmless!"

Sango sighed. "Unfortunately. But ya know, she aint scared looking at them. It's when they get to close and touch her or something. Then you'll really wonder if she's the top screamer in the world."

'Oh, Kagome………I feel for you………' Miroku shook his head yet again.

**End Flashback**

"OH MY GOD YOU TRAITOR!" Kagome splashed cold water into the other girl's face. "My own friend!"

"Hey hey! I just saved you back there!" Sango reminded, returning the splash.

"I wouldn't need it if hadn't been for you!"

"Well………OH WELL!"

"Sango! How could you! Does friendship mean nothing to you? All these years? What if he puts leeches under my pillow? More worms in my shoes? It's all you're fault!"

"Um………um………it was just the heat of the moment! The heat of the moment!"

Kagome crossed her arms and refused to meet Sango's gaze. "You suck! I'm not going to talk to you anymore, traitor!"

"Fine then!" Sango decided. "Be that way, for all I care!"

"Thank you very much, I am!"

Both girls looked away from each other and began to work silently, scrubbing the clothes. It was quiet, neither of them speaking a word to the other, acting as if the other wasn't there. They went on like this for awhile until Sango felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, to see Kagome's inquiring face.

"Sango, do you think he'd really put leeches under my pillow?"

"Um………I dunno. It's likely."

Kagome sighed dreadfully, dropping her head onto Sango's shoulder. "I'm doomed."

Sango could do nothing more comforting than pat Kagome's back. "There there."

* * *

"Oh hello, Kagome!" Miroku greeted cheerfully the next morning. "Good day, huh?"

"Yep yep," Kagome answered. "Where ya headed off to?"

Miroku shrugged. "The market. Mind if I come with you, since you're on your way?"

"Sure."

The two made their way to the enormous palace gate, where Kagome showed the guards her pass. After letting Miroku and Kagome through, they shut the gate tightly and once again stood on guard.

"What do you need to buy?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Hm?" Miroku, who had been looking around, looked down into her face.

"I asked what you needed to buy," Kagome repeated.

"Oh. Yeah. Well………I dunno."

Kagome smiled. "Just scouting, perhaps? For something to catch your eye?"

"Yeah."

"And for something to………catch Sango's heart?"

"Eh………" Kagome watched as Miroku's cheeks tinted a little. "Well, you could say that. You got any suggestions?"

Kagome nodded. "I do, lots, in fact. But I gotta go get some mushrooms, so wait up."

Miroku nodded and watched as Kagome raced to a vegetable stand. He turned his gaze away. 'I wonder if Sango notices I'm not here with her now,' he mused. 'I bet she misses me. Drastically.'

"Yo! I'm back!" Kagome straightened her uniform and they began walking again in the direction of the fish market. "Anyways, as I was saying, it's not too hard to please Sango. Just buy her a big beautiful house and ask the king if you can buy her. Then let her live happily ever after in that big beautiful house."

Miroku scoffed. "That woman makes me ache in a new place every single day. She hates me. Why would I waste my money on her? On second thought—never mind," he cut off, as he realized he WOULD. "Anyways, that's impossible. All of my money is left in Tama."

"Well, I can't help you there," Kagome told him.

Miroku sighed. "Sango," he called dramatically. "Alas, I am too poor."

"Damn right!" Kagome agreed. "You need a job! No money, no honey!"

Miroku sighed again. "Well, can't help it. Hey Kagome, I just remembered I gotta go get something for that guy that you hate so much. Here, hold this for me while I go, okay?" He handed Kagome a small brown sack of coins. "Just do all your shopping, okay? I'll meet up with you later."

Kagome took the bag. "Okay."

Miroku flashed her a smile and turned to run in the opposite direction. "Seeyas, ne?"

* * *

After Kagome had bought everything on her invisible memory-powered shopping list (she no longer needed Ayame's help), she made her way over to the shrine. There, as she did every morning, she paid her respects to the Buddha and prayed.

When she had finished, she turned to leave. Just near the entrance of the shrine was a vendor selling all sorts of charms. As Kagome stepped pass him, the vendor caught her attention by calling out to her.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"Have you been troubled lately, Miss?" His voice was low, grave.

"What do you mean?" Kagome came closer, to catch what he was saying.

"Has someone been troubling you? Irritated you? Irked you to no end?"

Bingo. The damned jerk.

Kagome found herself nodding incessantly. But how did this man know? How could he have known? Stopping her nodding, Kagome asked him.

"Every breath you breathe, every step you take; surrounded by anger. Your expression, your countenance; full of resentment. No doubt, there is someone behind it, no?"

"You're absolutely right," Kagome confided. "There's this one guy who I really hate and would give anything to see him step on dung. I hate him so much! He played a nasty, NASTY, prank on me the day before!"

"Ah." The vendor nodded knowingly. "As I suspected."

"Do you know—do you have any suggestions on what I can do to really smite him? Do him in good?"

The thought of it awhile, then finally nodded. "There is a way." He took out a yellow piece of paper that was cut into the shape of a human, with arms and legs and a head. "That is," continued the man, "voodoo."

Kagome's eyes suddenly brightened. "You're right! Why didn't I think of it before? Stupid me!"

"What is the name of this person that has caused you restlessness?" the man asked, now a brush in hand. (member in ancient times, they don't have pens n stuff. Jus saying………hehe………)

"Inuyasha," Kagome supplied over willingly.

The man did not write but sat staring at her, as if he was waiting for her. Kagome didn't know what to say, didn't know if she was to say anything at all. So she remained silent.

"Well?" the vendor pursued. "Inuyasha what?"

"What do you mean, Inuyasha what?"

"What's his last name? You gotta have his full name to do this. How am I supposed to know which Inuyasha to curse?"

"There's more than one Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused. She'd always thought there was only ONE Inuyasha………

"How am I supposed to know?" the man returned. "There could be one, there could be millions of people with that name! That's why you need the full name, to completely track down that person."

Aw shit. She didn't know his full name. She told the man so.

"Well then, it's still ok. There's another way."

"What?"

"If you don't have his full name written on here, it's ok, though it 'd be preferred. So now you gotta get something belonging to him to access this. Like some strands of hair or a piece of clothing. That kind of stuff."

"So it'll still work?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. Though it's more complicated 'cause you gotta gather stuff, it's more effective. So Miss, will you take this?" The vendor held up the cutout figure before Kagome.

"Definitely," Kagome answered surely.

"Well then, that'll be five silver."

Kagome reached into her pouch, but stopped when she remembered. She had no money. Gramps had always given her enough money to buy the things he wanted, and that was all. No more, no less. 'Ah, dammit,' she thought. She had finally found the perfect solution, but she had no money.

Suddenly, Kagome grinned. Miroku had handed a sack of money to her for safekeeping, hadn't he? Five silver, eh? So revenge wasn't all that impossible.

* * *

Kagome heaved a happy sigh as she left the shrine, the yellow cutout sealing Inuyasha's fate secretly hidden in the shrouds of her uniform. Just thinking of it made Kagome happy, ready to forgive the jerk everything and any wrongs he had done her. 'You're in it now,' was all Kagome could think as she made her way back to the palace.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a boy standing confused in the distance. Squinting, she made out that it was—was it? Kagome prayed to god her eyes weren't fooling her. It was that brat who had stolen her money and had gotten her into so much trouble! Without warning, she leaped into a run, hoping that he'd remain still as she traveled her gap to him.

'Good!' Kagome thought as she grabbed the boy by the collar and raised him up. "Gotcha!"

"Huh?" Spinning around and seeing the girl he had stolen from not too long ago, the red-haired boy screamed in surprise. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! Monster!"

Her? A monster? How could anyone see that in her? "I think not!" Kagome yelled. "If you wanna see a real monster, look at yourself!" Wasting no time, she launched again, "Where's my money?"

"Ok ok! I'll give it back!" the fox-boy proclaimed, struggling to free himself. How was it that he always got himself in these situations? "Just put me down, and I'll give it back to you!"

Kagome scoffed. "Uhuh. Are you talking me for a fool? You're gonna run if I do that! What kind of loser would listen to you?"

"Come on! I swear I won't! Honest to god, I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die, a thousand needles in my eye! I don't have the money on me, I hid it somewhere! You gotta let me down so I can get it for you!"

"Sure you did," Kagome said sarcastically. With her other free hand, she searched him.

"Hey! That tickles!"

"Like I care. Now where is it?" Finding nothing but a top, she glared at him.

The boy crossed his arms. "I told you it's not on me. I hid it somewhere. Now if you'll just put me down, I'll lead you to it. Give me a chance, will you?"

Kagome pondered over this. Should she? But what if he ran away again? How could she trust him after last time?

Deciding she should at least give him a chance, she placed him on the ground and hunched down so that she was level with him—never once letting go of him. "Ok, now lead me."

The boy just smirked and raised his hand to his forehead, saluting her. "Yes, ma'am. Right this way." He took a few cautious steps, and Kagome followed. They went on like this for awhile, and Kagome followed.

Just when she least expected it, the boy turned course and rammed into her, pushing her in the process. "Aah!" Falling back, Kagome released him to support herself.

"Haha! Gotcha!" the boy jeered as he once again escaped. "Loser!"

Kagome balled up her hands, anger resurfacing. But she did not blame him, she blamed herself. She, once again, had played the fool. She should have known something like this would happen. She should have known never to trust him. A fool.

Feeling eyes of onlookers, Kagome cast her gaze to the ground as she rose and dusted herself. Shame. That was what she felt. A girl like her can't even take on a kid.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the lady—the one whom she had seen at the shrine on her first mission to the market—staring back at her. The lady, apparently, was just as surprised to see her. "Ah, thank you," Kagome returned politely, bowing.

"That's good," the lady responded, withdrawing her hand. She smiled warmly at Kagome, giving the girl a strange yet comfortable feeling, just like before.

"I………thank you," Kagome said again, not knowing what to say.

"Ah." The lady nodded in approval. "We've met once before, have we not? At that shrine a little ways away."

"Yes, we have," Kagome confirmed, surprised that the lady had remembered.

"What a coincidence that we see each other again," the lady continued. "Almost as if we were destined to meet."

Kagome nodded, having felt somewhat the same. A strange, inexplicable feeling of warmness and familiarity with this woman whom she had only seen once in her life………How was it so?

"Would you care to have some tea with me?" The lady suddenly asked, startling Kagome.

"I………I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm very late," Kagome courteously refused. She'd better hurry up and get back, as she had already wasted time buying Miroku's charm and her revenge. Maaya-san would surely scold her if she found out.

"It's alright," the lady explained. "No charges will be against you if you are late. I can assure you. I shall speak to the head maid of the palace and the cook. I will explain to them, so your being late will not effect you. Surely, you can accompany me?" The lady gazed at her expectantly.

"I………I don't know………" Kagome answered unsurely, surprised that this lady knew so much, that she was from the palace. But then again, she was wearing the palace uniform, making it easy to tell. But commoners were not allowed in the palace. If so, how could this lady converse with Maaya-san and Gramps? "I don't think I can come," Kagome concluded, though for some strange reason she found it hard to refuse the woman.

"Oh, come! Won't you? I promise I will talk to Maaya-san," the lady prodded further.

At the name of the elder maid, Kagome was startled. She looked up at the lady—the lady with her eyes, and asked, "How—how do you know the chief maid?"

The lady smiled mysteriously. "I know a lot of things. Just trust me. Now, won't you come?"

Kagome reserved some time to think. This woman was a strange, weird woman. But strangest of all, Kagome found herself believing her. Call her dumb, but there was a feeling within her that told her this lady would not harm her. "I suppose so," Kagome found herself saying a moment later.

"Ah!" the woman exclaimed, happiness evident in her eyes and proved in her voice, "then let's go!"

And so the two went to the teahouse that Kagome and Sango had visited their first day at the Capital. Oblivious to Kagome was the fact that it had been the first time in seventeen years that the woman had truly smiled with her eyes and laughed with her heart.

* * *

"Ah, so you're one of the new maids," the woman—queen—repeated, sipping her tea. She stared at the girl opposing her with much interest. "What are you called?"

"Kagome, ma'am," the girl supplied.

The young queen froze in her spot. "Ka—Kagome?" But………It couldn't be. It was just a coincidence their names were the same. Her daughter had died. Surely, had died, seventeen years ago. There was no explanation. 'It is a coincidence,' the queen told herself. 'My daughter is dead.' But even as she believed so, the queen could not explain the warm and comfortable feelings she had whenever she saw the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, after the queen had not said a word for several moments.

The queen shook her head no and raised her eyes to Kagome's, having replaced her shock with appeal. "No, nothing at all. But do tell me about yourself."

"About myself?" the girl asked. "What about myself?"

"Tell me the story of your life, your childhood. How you came to work at the palace. I'd like to know, if it doesn't bother you."

The girl shook her head. "It doesn't bother me," Kagome told her as she began telling about her life.

The queen sat attentively, listening to all that the girl confided in her. She learned the girl was raised in Goshinboku—a province not too far away—and brought up by an ex-merchant known as Kaede. As the girl said, this Kaede—her grandmother, had recently passed away, leaving the girl with nothing and forcing her to move to the Capital. But when she had arrived, her purse was unfortunately stolen and she had no choice but to become a palace maid.

"Tragic, but interesting," the queen commented when Kagome had finished her story.

The girl nodded sheepishly. "I've been working at the palace for about a month now. Which reminds me, I've very late!" the girl exclaimed, as she suddenly remembered. She stood up from her seat and bowed. "Thank you for inviting me today," she said modestly. "If it is not too much, I would like to know your name, to thank you better."

The queen met her eyes and a comfortable feeling washed through her. "You shouldn't mind yourself with such trivial matters. My name is not important, for I'm sure we will meet again." She smiled, her sign of dismissal. The queen watched as the girl timidly bowed and thanked her again, then gathered her baskets and left.

"It's peculiar, you know, how much you remind me of her………"

* * *

"Hey!" Miroku called over the crowd. "Kagome!" He waved his hand in the air so she could catch view of him better. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up, I'm late!" Kagome yelled. She stood watching impatiently as Miroku fumbled through the crowd. A few moments later, he was able to make his way over to her. Kagome noticed that a small cat was huddled safely in his arms.

"What is THAT?" she asked, pointing to the cat. It was small and yellowish, with two tails.

"A cat," he answered simply, looking down on it. "Isn't it cute?"

"I KNOW it's a cat. I meant, what are you doing with it?"

"Well, it was a stray cat. While I was running my errand, I saw it being bullied by this oh-so-mean-terrifyingly ugly dog. I felt my heart wrench and I had to do something to save it. So I KO'd the dog."

Kagome's mouth hung open. "You KO'd a DOG?"

Miroku nodded as Kagome shook her head disapprovingly.

"ANYWAYS," Kagome returned to the subject. "I'm late! Here's your money you told me to carry. Oh yeah, I borrowed five silver for personal uses, if that's okay with you," she confessed.

Miroku took the bag. "It's alright." Hugging the cat close to him, he and Kagome ran all the way back to the palace.

* * *

Sango was washing clothes again by the small stream by herself. Luckily, she didn't have as much to wash this time. As she was scrubbing and minding her work, she felt something soft and furry rub against her left feet. Looking down, she saw the cutest yellow two-tailed cat.

"Meow."

Sango dropped the piece of clothing she was washing and picked up the cat, smiling. "Awwwww. How cute! And where did you come from?" She touched the cat's nose to hers and laughed.

"Where are you?" a voice—Miroku's—called. A moment later, he appeared around some bushes. His face expressed worry and his gaze wavered to the left and right on the ground, as if he was searching for something.

Sango looked him over. "Oh, it's you again."

"Huh?" Miroku turned to her and to his relief and surprise, he saw Sango holding the cat. He approached the two and smiled broadly. "Ah, so the cat found you, huh, Sango?"

"Apparently," Sango returned, smiling to the cat and stroking its fur. "It's so cute! Is it yours?"

Miroku took this as a chance and seated himself next to her. "Well, you could say that."

"What's her name?"

Miroku scratched his head. "I haven't really decided on a name yet. Do you have any ideas?"

Sango continued stroking the small animal as she contemplated. After a while, she suggested, "How about Kirara?"

Miroku snapped his fingers and gazed at Sango ever so proudly. "What a great idea! Sango, you are truly a genius! You never cease to amaze me!"

Sango sweat-dropped. "It's only a name." She rolled the cat over and tickled its stomach with her fingers. "Kirara, Kirara. What a cute cat! I had always wanted one, but my brother in Goshinboku was allergic to cats, so I could never own one," she confided to Miroku. "And it looks like I'll never be able to get one, since maids aren't permitted to keep any animals."

Miroku smiled to himself. Yet another chance had approached. Man, what a lucky day! Sango was actually talking to him! It had been five minutes and she hadn't even busted out an insult! Ah, the lord above was just too kind, too kind! Putting on his manly charm, Miroku stated with a calm and appealing face, "Well, it doesn't seem impossible. You seem to like this cat a lot. I can give it to you, if you want it. I know—I know—maids aren't allowed to keep pets. But since I'm a guest here, I can. So the cat can be secretly yours and I'll keep her for you, if it's okay with you."

"Really?" Sango's face brightened hopefully. "You'd do that for me, Miroku?"

Miroku was desperately trying to calm himself, but it was just too hard. It was the first time she had called him by his name and not "bastard" or "lech" or "perv". He was just so happy, he wanted to squeeze her in an ultra-tight hug and scream to the world, "I'd do ANYTHING FOR YOU, SANGO!" But instead, he once again covered his face with a charming smile and nodded in that gentleman-ish way. "Of course, Sango," he said. "Anything for you." And he winked his eye seductively.

Sango laughed, raising the cat up before her face. "Yeah! Kirara, I get to keep you after all! Isn't this the greatest!"

Miroku smiled too as he watched her happy expression. Oh, how this woman pained him physically and emotionally yet was still so lovable. "So, I guess we're on better terms now?"

Sango nodded and smiled up at the cat. "Definitely."

His heart fluttered.

"But if you try anything lecherous, it's back to base one."

"Don't you trust me? I haven't touched you since THAT."

"Well, being with you, it's always better to take precaution."

Miroku sighed as Sango handed him the cat. "Hold her for me while I finish up the washing?"

She asked this time, rather than demanding as she had always did when she wanted him to do something. Miroku nodded happily and took Kirara. Ah, Kami was certainly being kind today.

* * *

"Yo, Miroku, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked him when the two were washing dishes in the royal kitchen. "By the way, where's Sango?"

"Oh, she went to the restroom," Miroku replied. "I know, but this is one of those times when it is forbidden to stalk her."

Kagome slapped his arm. "You lech!"

"Well, EXCUSE ME for being a GUY! ANYWAYS, the maids are staring at us," he quickly whispered. "So, what was it you wanted again? That favor?"

"Oh." Kagome settled herself and smiled at him pleasantly. "I just have this one request. You know, Miroku, you know who is just so VERY bothersome, I wish he was DEAD."

"The you know who that I know who?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yes," Kagome confirmed, nodding her head. "The you know who that everyone knows who when I talk about that person you know who."

"I see." Miroku rubbed his chin, a few soapsuds stuck on his face. "And you wish he was dead? Not dead, but DEAD? Hmm………"

"Yes," Kagome confessed. "But however, I know that is impossible because as you know, there are many maids and soldiers in this palace. It is rather a freaky thought. But then, there is always revenge! REVENGE!"

"I see………"

Kagome abruptly turned to Miroku and grabbed his shoulders. She shook him hard. "Miroku! That is why I, Kagome, have chosen you to be my partner in crime! You have to help me get my revenge!"

"I s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-seeee!"

"It's really easy, Miroku. I'm not asking you pull out all of his head-full of hair. Just get me the brush that he uses to brush it."

"But he doesn't brush his hair."

"WHAAAAAA?"

"I know, it's a miracle as to why it's so beautiful and straight although he never grooms it."

"Then Miroku, please pull me a single strand of his beautiful silver hair—though I must admit, I hate the guy, I DO admire his hair." Kagome shook her head shamefully.

Miroku shook his head sorrowfully. "I know, Kagome, that you have something totally devastating schemed out, but alas, I would help you if it meant I wouldn't be devastated myself. I am ever so sorry."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "But you have to help me! Just go up to him and pull out a strand of hair! It's really easy!"

Miroku looked at her pleadingly. "Kagome, I don't think you understand. Inuyasha has more than five thousand soldiers in his command. He basically has a mini-army with the top generals and commanders only second to his brother Sesshoumaru's! How am I, a one-man army, go up against him once he finds out that I'm involved with your scheme to devastate him? Kagome, spare me! I still have a life to live, Sango and my children to bear!"

Kagome scoffed. "Miroku, you suck!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome! Rethink this whole scheme! He has an army, an ARMY!"

"Fine! I'll just do it all myself then! I need this revenge! I can't let him walk away after putting worms in a box and shoving it at me in hopes that I'll scream!"

"So he chose worms, eh?" Miroku whispered to himself. "So he didn't use leeches or mice………Hmmmm………."

"MIROKU!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, good luck on your revenge."

Kagome sighed and looked away as Sango returned.

"Back!" Sango yelled. "What's up?"

* * *

Kagome stared at him—at his hair, really, her eyes transfixed. She had been waiting for him to come by. Everyday, at this time, he would pass this place.

Inuyasha eyed her from the corner of his eyes. She was acting weird today. He expected her to scream at him or something, or insult him; especially since after that incident yesterday. She stood with a broom in her hand, staring at him as if she was mesmerized by him. He rather liked that idea. But he felt uneasy as her gaze clung to him—it hadn't lifted since he came into her view. As he passed her, he glanced once at her, to find her staring at him in awe.

"Yo," he called to her. "I know I'm admirable, but would you not make it so tangible? It's so embarrassing."

"Who the hell is looking at you?" Kagome retaliated. "I'm lookin' at your hair, jerk."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Excuse me, but are you implying that—"

"Yes."

Inuyasha scoffed again. "Anyway, I don't have time to deal with you. Since you like my hair so much, should I grace you with a strand?" He ruffled his silvery hair with his fingers and found a strand. He plucked it out and held it before her. "Catch." He released it and let it flutter to the ground.

Kagome caught the little ray of his stupidity as he walked away arrogantly. Kagome carefully stuffed the single strand into her uniform and smiled an astonishingly mysterious and scary smile at his retreating back. It had been easier than she had thought, acquiring this thing that would lead to his destruction. "Thank you for your grace. NOW DIE."


	8. My Mother

**Phoenix Ash **

**Chapter 8: My Mother…...**

"Isn't this flower beautiful?" Kikyou asked him, staring admiringly at a flower as she strolled the courtyard. She cupped her hand around the pink flower and bent down, inhaling in its sweet scent before letting it go and straightening herself. She glanced over to Inuyasha, expecting an answer but found him inattentive and looking elsewhere. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha, coming back to focus, turned to her. "What?"

Kikyou asked again while cupping the same flower, "I asked you whether you thought this flower was beautiful or not."

"Oh," Inuyasha let out. "Er……….I guess so," he answered, glancing once at the flower and back to her face. But actually, he could care less about it. He was hungry and he was bored, and being with Kikyou was nowhere near entertaining. If it weren't for the queen, Inuyasha wouldn't have agreed to take a stroll through the courtyards with her. He would have gone to the kitchen to make fun of that annoying girl and while he was at it, he would have eaten a bowl of ramen. But no, since he was lodging here for free, he might as well spend some time with his "future bride"—of course, she only held the title until he found a way to break the engagement.

"Ah, why don't you two go for a stroll in the courtyards?" the queen had suggested, smiling a while ago. "Since you two will be wedded, why don't you get to know each other a little more so when you marry, you won't be complete strangers."

Inuyasha would have refused if he could, but he found himself smiling a fake smile and complying. But she was so boring! He'd rather have that Kagome girl than Kikyou. She always created more reasons for him to hate her and he liked getting in her way. He liked annoying her, though not so much when it was the other way around. But with Kikyou, they did not talk much. They just walked and……………well, WALKED. And when they did have conversations, it only lasted about ten lines, and then both would fall silent again. If anything at all, he wanted to get away.

Hearing his answer, Kikyou smiled. "I think so too."

Who cares? Inuyasha leaned forward on the rail of the bridge and propped his arms on it. He looked down at the small, green pond beneath; bored. Beautiful white lilies and locus decorated the water's surface. The green, red, pink, and white of flowers and leaves added to the peaceful scenery. Idly, Inuyasha stared at a dried leaf that was floating around nearby.

Kikyou, too, leaned against the rail and looked out at the pond, absorbing in the beauty of the pond. She peered at Inuyasha, who was right next to her, and smiled. He was concentrating on a floating leaf, she could see.

It was exactly as she had wanted; being able to spend time with him and get to know him better—although she still didn't find out so much about him except that he extremely loved ramen. But it was good enough, she thought, just to be in his presence.

Suddenly, she heard Inuyasha snicker. Looking over, she saw him laugh softly into his arm, his head down. Wondering what it was, Kikyou searched for the cause of his laughter. She found her answer across the pond.

Inuyasha had heard a faint yell, and had immediately directed his attention to the voice. There, on another courtyard across the pond from where he was, he saw that annoying maid. She was on the ground, rubbing her bosom. He had to squint his eyes to make out a banana peel and a broom next to her. Apparently, she had been sweeping the courtyard walkways and had stepped on a banana peel—the same one he had littered when he was wandering around a while before—and fell splat on her bottom. Mind you, Inuyasha did not intend it to happen. He had no idea that she would be there sweeping. When he was patrolling the courtyards in boredom and drenched in laziness, he was too lazy to trash the banana peel so he had thrown it on the ground when no one was looking. But he didn't mind what just happened now. He was just happy that she had slipped and even more, relished that it was because of him—though it wasn't intended—but it was sufficient.

Inuyasha watched as she sat there a couple of moments, trying to ease her pain and glaring at the banana peel, thinking evil thoughts about the person who had left it there. Which was him. But she didn't need to know that. He could see the head maid making her way over to the wench and watched her surprised and embarrassed face as she jumped up from the ground and grabbed her broom. "Dumbo," he muttered as he laughed at her as she sheepishly tried to explain to the head maid what had happened. He would have shouted a comment out to her, but they were too far away to exchange words. She wouldn't be able to hear him.

Kikyou looked over to the girl on the other side of the pond, wondering why Inuyasha had thought it was funny. All the girl did was fall down, a foolish action. It wasn't what Kikyou would have called funny. Just then, the maid turned her face and Kikyou recognized her as the maid she had encountered before, the one that looked eerily similar to her. At once, Kikyou felt an uneasiness and dislike settle over her.

Inuyasha straightened himself and pushed his hands above his head, stretching and yawning. After seeing that girl, he wasn't so much bored as before, but he was still hungry. She had certainly been a great source of entertainment. Just as Inuyasha stretched, the necklace that he had forgotten he was carrying fell out—the one he had purchased for no reason back in Goshinboku. It made little tinking sounds as it bounced on the ground.

Kikyou, noticing the eye-catching necklace, bent down and picked it up. Holding it in her palm, she inspected it with wide eyes. She recognized its quality at once, having always loved jewelry and having a collection of accessories herself. "It's beautiful," she marveled, gazing at the necklace and its fine quality. "Inuyasha, is it yours?"

"Eh………" Inuyasha sheepishly rubbed his head, embarrassed to be seen with such a thing around. He had totally forgotten about it, and now that he thought about it, he still couldn't explain why he had gone out of his way to waste his money on a thing as that necklace. He didn't know what he was thinking when he bought it.

"It's so beautiful," Kikyou remarked again.

"Er, if you like it so much, I guess you can have it," Inuyasha offered while continuing to scratch his head.

"Really?" Kikyou looked up at him in astonishment and excitement. A present from Inuyasha!

"Yeah."

Kikyou clutched at the beautiful necklace and bowed low to Inuyasha in gratitude. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Inuyasha politely nodded and looked over across the pond again, but the girl that was once there was gone.

* * *

Kagome smiled devilishly to herself, the small paper figure tucked secretly in her robe. She was in the kitchen and it was lunchtime. Many of the servants and maids were happily chewing their rice—but not Kagome. She was happily chewing rice AND thinking of Inuyasha's destruction—which was coming in the VERY near future. Just a little too happy, it was hazardous. Moments later, she found herself choking on some rice. 

Sango had to reach over and pat her back. "Hey hey. Are you ok?"

Kagome coughed a few times and drank a sip of water. When she had calmed down, she stood up and picked up her bowl and chopsticks. "I can't eat anymore today," she told Sango. "Every time I think of doing damage to him, I get so excited, I forget to chew. If I don't stop now, then I'd die choking before I get to lay a hand on him."

Sango nodded in agreement. "True. True. So, are you going to destroy him now?"

"Duuh!"

"Cool," Sango commented while stuffing the last of rice into her mouth. "Can I come too?"

"Er………sure!"

Kagome waited a few moments for Sango to finish her lunch. When the other girl was done, the two washed their bowls and chopsticks and bid farewell to the cook. Settling to carry out the mission at the washing stream, they made their way there hoping no maid would be washing robes at the moment.

"Hey! Sango!" Turning to the voice, the two spotted Miroku behind them making his way over as he waved. "Wait for me!" Cuddled in his other arm was Kirara.

"Oh. It's you, Miroku," Kagome greeted.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted, holding her arms out to the kitten. Kirara jumped into her open arms and rubbed its furry head against Sango's cheek.

Miroku smiled at the pair and turned to Kagome. "So, where are you going? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing really," Kagome answered matter-of-factly. "Just out to get my revenge on that stupid fat jerk."

"Actually, he's not really fat if you look at him closely," Miroku pointed out to Kagome, who could care less. "He's actually pretty well fit. With muscular arms!" Miroku made a show of pulling up his sleeves to show his biceps.

Kagome gave him a cold glare. "Miroku, do I care?"

"I dunno. Do you? But anyway! Revenge? So, did you get a strand of hair?"

"Yep," Kagome answered proudly, arrogantly. "And I did it WITHOUT your help. DO YOU SEE, MIROKU?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Miroku apologized, remembering that he had refused to help her last time. "But then, so you got his hair. What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome reached into her robe and whipped out the small paper figurine and pushed it in front of his face. "You see this? You see this? Whola!"

"What?" Miroku asked, confused as he stared at the yellow paper that was shaped like a human. "What the hell's that supposed to be?"

"Ooooh," Sango uttered, understanding as she patted Kirara. "Voodoo, right, Kagome? This is gonna be fun!" Kirara meowed a response similar to agreement.

"Of course!"

"Ooh! I want to have some fun too!" Miroku eagerly pleaded. "Come on, Kagome! It's not fun hurting Inuyasha by yourself!"

Sango looked over at Miroku with an unbelievable expression and scoffed. "Miroku! He's your best friend, for god's sake!"

"Exactly!"

"You don't make any sense!"

"Exactly!" Miroku shouted, determined. "Now, let's go and start the torture already! I'm just itching with anticipation!" Miroku passed Kagome and started walking ahead. "Come on!"

Both Kagome and Sango gave Miroku weird looks and followed him. Kagome hadn't expected Sango and Miroku to accompany her, but it was fine this way. The more, the merrier. The more the pain. Kagome grinned to herself at the last thought.

* * *

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was sitting in the royal dining room, feasting luxuriously with the royal family. He and Kikyou were eating quietly while King Higurashi and the queen talked about the kingdom's welfare. 

Glad that it was lunch and so hungry he was sure he wouldn't live till the next minute, Inuyasha surveyed the table. There was a big bowl of delicious soup, which he promised to taste. There was a plate of steamed fish, fried pork, roasted chicken, and some steamed vegetables. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed in the sweet smells radiating from the food.

"Help yourself!" King Higurashi shouted to Inuyasha, who sat across from him. "Eat whatever you want!"

"Yes, do eat," the queen agreed, nodding to him.

Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks in one hand and his rice bowl in the other. "Thank you." Diving for the fish, he gripped a piece of it between his chopsticks. Grinning to himself, he begin to lead the fish to his bowl when suddenly, he felt a sharp poke on his side. It didn't hurt or anything, but was shocking and ticklish. The fish between Inuyasha's chopsticks dropped splat on the table before it could reach his bowl.

All three pairs of eyes at the table turned on Inuyasha, and he could feel his cheeks burning up. To be found incapable of acquiring his own food in front of the royal family! WhatEVER had gotten into him? Suddenly, he felt another poke at his sides and this time, he emitted a short cry of surprise.

"Is something wrong?" the queen asked him, looking at him worriedly.

Inuyasha wished he could dig a ditch, jump in, and disappear for eternity as all eyes averted to study him. His face was burning. 'They all must think I'm crazy………' Inuyasha thought, mentally slapping himself. "Eh heh heh heh," Inuyasha laughed weakly, nervously. "I—uh……..kind of injured myself this………morning," Inuyasha covered up. "S-sorry."

King Higurashi shook his head and looked seriously at Inuyasha. "It must hurt to move, is that it? It's ok. Kikyou will help you."

Kikyou, picking up her cue, scooted closer to Inuyasha and leaned a little closer to him. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"No, it's okay," Inuyasha refused her offer. "I'm fine now. It doesn't hurt anymore," he lied. 'I doesn't hurt at ALL!' he secretly thought. 'Just something weird happened just now………'

"Oh," Kikyou replied, a little sadly. She scooted away and back to her original spot.

"Well then," said the king, "now that it's all calmed, let's continue lunch, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Inuyasha agreed, nodding as he was once again reminded of his hunger. This time, Inuyasha was able to successfully get the fish to his bowl. As he chewed happily, his thoughts wandered to the two pains he had felt earlier. It was queer. Very queer indeed. He looked over to Kikyou, thinking maybe it was her who had poked him. But when he thought about it some more, he decided it couldn't have been her. She was too reserved to do such a thing. Then, who—or WHAT did? Or maybe, it had all just been a part of his imagination. It must have been—though he couldn't explain why it felt so……….REAL. Yes, it was queer. Very queer.

Suddenly, his nose started to tickle and seconds later, before he knew it, he was in a sneezing frenzy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and a half.

Again, all eyes around the table focused on Inuyasha worriedly. "Inuyasha! Good heavens!" exclaimed the queen, setting her bowl of rice on the table. "Are you alright?" Her eyes searched the boy for any signs of sickness and such. "Sneezing ten times!"

'And a half,' Inuyasha thought. His face, which had cooled down a while ago, burned again.

"You must have caught a cold," Kikyou suggested, her expression filled with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I must have," Inuyasha agreed with her, though he felt perfectly fine. He didn't know hell what had happened. Sneezing ten and a half times? Just what was wrong with him today? 'Arg!' he thought angrily to himself. He was burying himself deeper and deeper into embarrassment! Just WHAT was happening!

Once again, the king, queen, and Kikyou settled down and resumed their lunch as Inuyasha followed suit. As he did, he hoped that his body wouldn't play any tricks on him and would let him eat in peace. Oh lord, how he didn't know that it was just the beginning.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were laughing hysterically at the washing stream. 

"Oh, too bad I can't be there to witness his reaction!" exclaimed Kagome, holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard it hurt.

Miroku nodded his agreement and brought up, "He's having lunch with the royal family now. They must probably all think he's gone whack!"

"What?" Kagome abruptly stopped laughing and faced Miroku seriously. "He's dining with the royal family?"

Miroku nodded "yes".

Seconds later, Kagome found herself grinning, eyes glinting. "If he's eating with the royal family, then let's embarrass him to DEATH!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sango yelled excitedly, petting Kirara. "You can't forgive him, Kagome, you can't!"

Kagome turned to the small, yellow, paper figurine that was lying on a boulder, pinned down with a rock so the wind wouldn't carry it away. Around its neck was Inuyasha's silvery strand of hair.

"He's really ticklish," Miroku willingly gave the girl the information. "His sides! Go for his sides!"

"Got it!" Kagome answered, smirking evilly as she gathered some twigs that were on the ground. She handed half of them to Miroku and kept the other half. "Okay, Miroku," she instructed him, as the two of them and Sango hovered over the small precious figurine of Inuyasha. "You take care of his left side, while I take care of his right side. We'll both attack at once! The sticks I gave you, we'll use them to jab at his sides, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Miroku replied enthusiastically. "On the count of three! One, two, three!"

* * *

The royal family stared open-eyed at the hysterically laughing Inuyasha before them, not knowing what to make of it. In one hand he held his bowl, in his other hand he held his chopsticks. The boy himself was laughing hysterically, but at what, they had no idea. The watched, perplexed, as Inuyasha set down his bowl and chopsticks, then gripped his sides and laughed harder.

* * *

By the end of that lunch hour, Inuyasha had fainted from overuse of energy—energy from actions his body carried out on its own. He had to be carried on back to his room by a few of the servants. 

When he had woken up a few hours later, Inuyasha swore to himself that he would never—NEVER—show his face outside of his room AGAIN. It was the first time he had been so humiliated as to feel this way. He had been such a fool in front of the royal family that he didn't dare to show his face to them. Inuyasha was SURE they were laughing at his stupidity right this moment, was SURE they were talking about Inutaisho's foolish second son.

But what REALLY ticked him off was that he could NOT control his actions. DAMMIT, he couldn't stop ANYTHING! It really pissed him off. When he was laughing hysterically in there, he could do nothing about it. He tried and TRIED to shut up and laugh no further, but it was useless. But then, at the moment, he felt as if he was being tickled and well, it tickled so much, he couldn't STOP himself. But then, the next actions that his body took were inexplicable. Before he knew what he was doing a few moments after he had cooled from laughing, he was singing. Yes, he was singing. SINGING A SONG he didn't even KNOW he knew. It had been so humiliating, watching the shocked expressions of the royal family. And the thing was, he couldn't STOP himself. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop.

And then, AFTER the singing, he was HOPPING. Hopping, from one foot and then on the other, over and over again for about five minutes. After the hopping, he was dancing; waltzing around the table. Waltzing by the king, waltzing by the queen, and waltzing by Kikyou. It was so humiliating………

And then, after that, he—he—Inuyasha stopped his train of thought and slapped his forehead. He didn't even want to REMEMBER what he did following that.

Just as Inuyasha sat up from his bed, the screen door opened and a servant walked in, carrying a bronze bowl filled with water. Inside the bowl was a white towel. The servant set the bowl on the circular table and seeing Inuyasha awake, bowed low to the lord.

Inuyasha lazily walked over to the table and held up the wet towel while addressing the servant, "Where is Miroku?"

"I haven't seen him recently today," answered the servant as he bowed again. "But I saw him walking with the maids Kagome and Sango joyfully after lunch, Lord."

"Eh?" Inuyasha wrenched the towel free of water and opened it. He was once again refreshed as the cool towel touched his face.

"They looked really happy, Lord Inuyasha," continued on the servant. "Especially the maid Kagome. She was skipping and laughing really loudly, saying something like, 'What a stupid guy to give me a strand of his hair! I bet it never occurred that I'd USE it against him!"

Inuyasha jerked up abruptly and turned to the servant, his expression deadly. "She said that?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What else did she say?" Inuyasha awaited the servant's answer. He dropped the wrenched towel back into the bowl while still keeping his eyes on the servant.

The servant, nervous under Inuyasha's glare, lowered his eyes and shifted his feet. "Well, Lord, she didn't say anything else, but laughed outright after the maid Sango said something like, 'I think he's got enough embarrassment for today, Kagome. I mean, you made him dance, sing, and a number of other things in front of the royal family. You even made him make animal sounds!' And then the maid Kagome just laughed. Your servant Miroku then departed and—"

The servant looked up to meet Inuyasha's gaze, but found himself looking at air. His lord was nowhere in the room and the screen door was wide open. "When did he leave?" muttered the servant, wide-eyed. "I didn't even HEAR him. Anyways." The servant headed over to the table and picked up the bronze water-filled bowl, walking out of the room and closing the door to Inuyasha's chamber.

* * *

Kagome was sweeping a courtyard in the North Wing and laughing as she recalled the pranks she had played on Inuyasha that day. Oh, how she wished she could have been there to see him suffer—how she wished she could have been there to watch him dance, sing, make animal noises, hop, and all the other pranks. Kagome gave a snicker as she imagined Inuyasha singing off-key and the royal family's reaction. 

Kagome sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky that blanketed the earth. Today had surely been contenting. No revenge could have been better. And there was also Miroku, who pointed out all of Inuyasha's weak spots for her, making her revenge even more fun. She had to give him credit in totally making her day. Kagome sighed once again and returned to quietly sweeping the courtyard.

So caught up in her work, Kagome didn't realize Kikyou and another person approaching from behind.

"Move out of the way!" shouted a voice, which Kagome recognized was Kikyou's maid. Toki was her name, and she was Kikyou's personal maid. Her rank, as Kikyou's personal maid, allowed her many advantages that other maids didn't get, such as being able to go to areas that were restricted to other ordinary maids. Another of her advantages was that she had some power over the lower ranked maids, such as Kagome herself. Living at the palace for some time, Kagome had only encountered the maid once, but had heard many rumors about her, and most of them weren't pleasant.

Abruptly turning around, Kagome collided into a woman that was elegantly dressed, walking right beside Kikyou. Toki, who was walking behind Kikyou and the other lady, rushed up and pushed Kagome back, away from the other woman.

"Ah!" Kagome fell on her back just as she heard Toki yell, "Insolent maid! I told you to move out of the way!" The higher ranked maid turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou-sama, may I punish her?"

"No, Toki. Leave her be," answered a familiar voice—though Kagome could not place whose. "Girl, get up."

Kagome complied, quickly compiling herself together and getting off the ground. She was going to be in trouble, she knew it. Why was her luck so bad that she always ran into noble people?

"But Milady," Toki tried again, "she was careless! She needs to be punished."

Kagome got up and kneeled before Kikyou and the lady—she had not yet gotten a chance to get a glimpse of her face. "Please forgive me for my impudence!" she apologized as she kowtowed.

"You will not!" screamed Toki.

"Toki! Quiet!" came Kikyou's voice, berating her maid.

"Stand up, girl," the other lady bid Kagome. "It was only an accident. Now stand up and let me see your face."

So deep in thought, Kagome did not hear the command given to her. Just where did she hear this voice before? It sounded………so familiar, yet she could not recall. She was sure she had heard it before—but where?

"Stand up!" yelled the angry Toki. "The queen just told you to stand up! Are you disobeying her?"

The queen! Snapping out of her thoughts and forgetting all the rules of what to do in encountering nobles slipping her mind, Kagome found herself doing the forbidden, staring straight into the face of the queen.

As her eyes set on the queen's she was shocked to see her own eyes staring back at her, just as shocked as she was. Kagome studied the queen for a moment, tilting her head to the left and to the right, verifying if what she saw was real. The woman was no longer in rags, but dressed elegantly in beautiful silk kimono. "You're………that woman," Kagome whispered.

"How rude!" Toki screamed again. "Kikyou-sama, Milady, we HAVE to punish her! Showing such disrespect to you, the queen!" Toki came up and grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her away in the opposite direction. The link Kagome had established with the queen in that mesmerizing moment broke and she yelled in pain. Toki was tugging her arm, hard.

"Toki, I said to leave her be. Are you disobeying me?" the queen directed at the other maid.

"Toki, let her go," Kikyou ordered calmly. She had just witnessed the connection between the maid and the queen, and she did not like it one bit. It was as if something was being taken away from her without her knowing it. She could not help but feel more dislike for the maid, seeing that the queen was defending her. "Toki, let her go," she repeated to her maid.

"But—"

"Toki!" ordered the queen.

Reluctantly, the higher-ranked maid released Kagome's arm.

"I would like to have a private word with this young maid here," the queen declared to Kikyou and Toki. "Wait for me at my chamber."

Kikyou, sensing her dismissal, bowed low to the queen and backed away. Toki followed suit. As Kikyou walked away, she looked back at the maid for one last time and abruptly left.

"Are you alright?" The queen pulled her kimono up and squatted down next to the girl.

Queen. Queen. Queen. It was all that ran in her head. She had offended the queen. She had offended the queen, just now and those two times in the market. She had offended the queen. Of all people to offend! Why did it have to be the queen? The queen wanted a word with her. Was she here to tell her that she was to be executed the next morning? Or did she want—"Please! Forgive me!" Kagome begged. She threw herself at the lady's feet and kowtowed. "Please forgive my impudence," she begged again, her voice shaking and tears starting to come out. She didn't' want to die. She didn't want to die yet. "I'm sorry for not realizing you were the queen earlier and did not great you properly. I'm terribly sorry I have just broken the palace's rules. I'm sorry, Milady. Please forgive me!" More tears wriggled their way out of her closed eyes. Oh, it had been such a great day! She had been able to get her revenge on Inuyasha, and it had been so much fun! But now—but now………she had offended the queen.

Queen Higurashi lightly smiled at the scared girl. Softly, she began to stroke the maid's hair. "No one is going to punish you," she ensured the girl. She lowered her eyes and then closed them. "I………will not let anyone punish you."

Kagome looked up at the queen's face, teary-eyed. "I'm very sorry," she repeated.

The queen only smiled and wiped the girl's tears away, just as a mother dries her daughter's tears. "You are already forgiven, do not cry anymore or I will punish you for crying. Now stand up."

Kagome sniffed and complied. The queen held out her hand. Kagome took it and pulled her up.

"I have not forgotten you," the queen told her. "I remember you are Kagome, am I correct?"

"Yes, Milady," Kagome replied politely. "I am sorry I did not recognize and treat you properly before."

The queen shook her head and once again, held her arm out for Kagome to take. "Lead me to my chamber," she commanded.

Kagome took the arm and began walking with the queen, keeping her gaze down and not daring to look at her directly.

"You do not need to apologize, Kagome," the queen informed. "Of course you did not recognize me. It was purposeful. Outside of the palace, I am usually found in peasants' garb and furthermore, you did not know what the queen of Shikon looked like. Do not blame yourself, for you did not offend me in any way. It was just Toki who insisted I was offended."

"Yes, Milady," came Kagome's quiet answer.

"So how has your life been since the last time I have talked to you?" the queen asked. "Oh, did you arrive back without trouble last time?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. "When I got back, Maaya-san did not scold me. She just waved me away and told me to get on with my chores. It was unusual of her. At the time, I didn't know that I was excused with your help. I give you my gratitude, Milady."

"It was I who caused you to be late that time. I had to compensate for your busy time, after all."

Kagome was about to respond to that and say that it wasn't compensation, but was interrupted by a yell from someone behind them.

"HEY!" It was Inuyasha. She could recognize his voice ANYWHERE.

Instinctively, Kagome whipped around to find him racing up to her and the queen.

"Ah, Inuyasha," the queen greeted.

Inuyasha looked disgustedly once at Kagome, smiled to the queen, and eyed the connected arms of the queen and of Kagome. "This makes it pretty convenient for me then," he said aloud to himself, then turning to the queen. "Milady, I have a request I want to make."

"Go on."

Kagome just stood quietly beside the queen, not saying anything but eyeing the half-demon with caution. But she was utterly surprised though, when he suddenly looked her way and smirked before turning back to the queen.

"Milady, I was wondering if I could have a personal maid of my own. My own servant, Miroku, is more a friend than a servant to me. These past few days, he has not been feeling well, and I worry for him."

'Lies,' Kagome yelled at him mentally.

"Tasks must be done, but I don't want to work him so much, since he is not feeling well. Thus, I am asking if a may have a personal maid of my own."

"Do you have any maid in mind?" The queen inquired.

"Actually," Inuyasha admitted with a smirk, "I was wondering if I could have………her." He pointed directly to Kagome.

Taken aback, Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, confusion and hatred in her eyes. 'What the hell are you saying?' Kagome wanted to shout to him, but in the queen's presence, she remained silent as Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"Oh?" the queen asked, surprised. "Kagome?

"Yes, Milady," Inuyasha politely replied. "I have been watching her for a couple of days now. She seems very capable, Milady. A strong, enthusiastic girl who works efficiently. She fits perfectly as my requirement for a personal maid. And also, she and my servant Miroku are friendly to each other. They will be able to work together just fine. Please, Milady. May I have her?"

The queen contemplated for a moment, then replied to Inuyasha, "You may."

Inuyasha's grin only grew wider as he looked over to Kagome, relishing in the fearful, hateful look in her eyes.

"Ah, thank you, Milady. I will make sure that she lives well and healthy and not overworked."

The queen only nodded and smiled. "I am happy that she is able to come under such care. Now, Inuyasha, you don't mind if your maid escorts me to my chamber, do you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why, not at all." He turned to Kagome. "Maid, when the queen is done with you, find Miroku and come to my chamber. I have something important I must tell you."

Kagome, teeth grinded together in anger, wished she had kept the small, yellow figurine she had thrown away. She knew what he wanted her to say, knew what she was expected to say. ARGG! Had only the queen not been there, she would have kicked his sorry ass long ago! But Kagome found herself replying as expected, "Yes, Milord."


	9. Inuyasha's Maid

Phoenix Ash Chapter 9: Inuyasha's Maid 

"What's the meaning of this?" Kagome asked him angrily, vile full in her voice. Miroku was standing next to her in Inuyasha's chamber and the door was closed to keep their conversation private.

Inuyasha did not respond to her. Rather, he grinned arrogantly—though not at her—from where he was sitting at the round table, in the middle of his room. Almost idly, he pulled his legs and draped them rudely onto the table. Crossing his arms, he sighed as if he was bored and smirked once more, then made a show of flicking his eyes over to her, giving her his attention. "Yes?"

Kagome, irritated, placed her hands on her waist in a bossy manner. "You heard me! What the hell's going on?"

"I know!" Miroku suddenly butted in for no reason. "You heard her!"

Inuyasha glared at the other boy venomously. Miroku gulped and steered his eyes elsewhere. "What's going on?" Inuyasha repeated as he turned back to the girl standing before him. "Nothing really. It's just that I had a really lovely lunch with the royal family, thanks to the both of you." Here, his eyes shot to Miroku abruptly, sending chills up the other boy's spine. Turning back to Kagome once more, he continued, "I want to repay you."

"I'm really glad you had a great lunch," Kagome conveyed, a devious smile on her lips. "I did too."

"Damn right we did!" Miroku interrupted once more, this time laughing his head off as he remembered the fun of voodoo. Another glare from Inuyasha shut him right up.

"As I was saying," Kagome continued, walking up to Inuyasha and leaning her hands on the table, "I will NOT accept being your personal maid. And that is that."

Inuyasha scoffed and started to lazily poke his ear, yawning rudely. "Oh yeah? You and what army is going to take me down? I'm your legal owner now. The queen let me have you. You can't do anything about it. From now on, you're my personal maid. End of story. Should I say more?"

"Arg!" Kagome clenched her fists, wanting to punch that smirking face.

"Hey, don't blame me for your misfortune," Inuyasha informed her. "You brought his upon yourself, lady. There's a price to pay for humiliating me. You too, Miroku."

"Ahem." Miroku turned away nervously as Inuyasha turned to face him.

"You're the worst of them all!" Inuyasha shouted to his friend. "I thought we grew up together! I thought we were friends! I thought you would stop them, but to find you in this scheme!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I don't know what I was doing!"

"I know what you were doing! You were laughing your ass off and goading them on! That's what you were doing! This calls for punishment! You!" Inuyasha faced the girl maid and pointed to her. "You're my personal servant now. I'm gonna so work your ass off! Make you suffer from exhaustion! Teach you to mess with ME! And YOU!" Now, he turned to Miroku.

Miroku closed his eyes tightly shut, as if preparing for a flying rock to hit him.

"I forbid you to see Sango for a week!"

"NOOOOOO!" Miroku wailed dramatically, after hearing the punishment. He dropped to his knees and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, yelling, "NOOOOOOOO Not see Sango for A WEEK? Impossible!" Sadly, he crawled back on over to Inuyasha. "Please! Give me another punishment! Any punishment but this! Please! Not seeing her will DESTROY me, Inuyasha!"

Kagome quickly ran over and dragged Miroku away. "No! You can't stoop this low!" she yelled to him. "You can't! It's only for a week! It won't kill you not to see her for a week!"

Miroku turned to her and returned seriously, "Yes it will."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Gather yourself! You don't need to beg this jerky bastard."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha instantly shot up from the stool he had been sitting on. "WENCH! Who are you callin a jerky bastard? I'm your master!"

"Forget you!" Kagome released Miroku and left him sniffing on the floor, still depressed about not being able to see Sango for a week. She straightened herself and stood tall and proud, her chin up.

Inuyasha glared at her and moved closer, so that they were now face to face. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I said, 'Forget you!'. Are you deaf?" Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha's blood was boiling. His mouth open, he was about to spit out some nasty comeback when he stopped himself. 'Calm down. Calm down,' he guided himself mentally. 'Don't degrade myself to arguing with her. I am her master, after all. Masters don't argue with their servants.' Inuyasha took one deep breath while glaring at her. 'Let her say what she wants to say. The more she says, the more she pays. I'll make her life a miserable hell being my maid.'

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as if the guy was nuts. A moment ago, they were arguing and spraying insults at each other, but now, Inuyasha stood there before her snickering to himself as if she weren't there. It was annoying. Very annoying. "Will you just cut it out?"

Inuyasha stopped momentarily and looked at her seriously for once. "No." And that was it before he jumped back into his snickering madness.

"Arggggggggg," Kagome growled low in her throat, clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides. "Shut up!" She knew he was planning something against her, and it probably wasn't pleasant.

Inuyasha flicked his eyes over to hers cockily. "Make me." He watched in satisfaction as her face wrinkled into a scowl of contempt.

Forcibly, Kagome turned on her heals and "hmphed."

"That's right," Inuyasha said, contented that she couldn't retaliate. "Starting tomorrow, you work for ME. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wench. I've got LOADS of work for you. You're gonna LOVE being my maid."

Kagome gave him a powerfully hateful, nasty glare. So intense it was that if there had been a metal wall between the two, her glare would have melted it down.

Inuyasha only smirked. With his hand, he waved her off towards his door. "Well, I'm done with you now. Since you are my maid now, you don't follow anybody else's order but mine. But since I've got nothing for you to do for the rest of the day, I advise you enjoy this time while you can because five o'clock tomorrow morning, you're reporting to my chamber." Inuyasha's smirk widened. "Got that?"

Kagome did not respond. Rather, she stared at him incredulously, as if he had just said the craziest thing. "Report here at FIVE? Are you SERIOUS?"

Inuyasha's smirking face conveyed that he could care less. "And so? Get used to it. You're MY maid now." He watched in delight as the girl before him scoffed in disbelief, shaking her head. "Yep yep. Suck it up. Now, I'm tired of you. Get out of here." The girl didn't budge from her spot, still staring at him disbelievingly as if she didn't hear the last command. Inuyasha raised his hands and grabbed her shoulders. Facing the door just a few feet in front of them, Inuyasha pushed her towards the exit with each approaching step, making her stumble backward. He sighed as he did so and said, "I said, I'm tired of you. Please take your leave, maid."

When Kagome had stumbled backward out of his room, Inuyasha released her shoulders, smirked annoyingly once more, and closed shut his door—right in her face.

In the next moment, the maid was found angrily stomping her foot and shouting every imaginable curse. Afterward, a string of profanities followed. Kagome had never hated a person so much before, never knew she could hate a person so much. Of course, she had never met anyone like him before either.

The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to slap him. The more she thought about her future as his maid, the more she was convinced that jumping off a cliff would be better than serving HIM. God, of all people she had to encounter—HIM! Arrrrrrrg!

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Now that she was his maid, she was excused from doing her regular chores. She no longer had to wash dishes in the kitchen or wash clothes for servants and maids. At that thought, Kagome allowed herself a small smile. HowEVER………Those duties were replaced with serving that impossible bastard. At once, that smile reversed into a discontented frown.

The next thing she knew, Kagome found herself propelling to the royal kitchen. At this hour, it was crowded and humid with maids and servants bustling around preparing dinner for the royal family. Entering the busy place, Kagome searched for Sango to tell her misfortunes to.

"Yo! Kagome! Way to go!" called out a voice. Kagome spun around to find Taka, a friendly servant. He was on his way out of the kitchen when he spotted her. Smiling mischievously, he nudged her shoulder while saying, "So, heard you're a personal maid now. Heard the Lord Inuyasha personally requested you, eh?"

A maid who was slicing meat overheard and pitched in, "Waaaaaaa! How lucky!"

"You must be really happy, aren't you? Busting with joy!" chimed another maid as she carried a basket of water across the kitchen.

"I know!" another servant, a friend of Kagome's, contributed. "Kagome must have been the ideal type of maid! Your hard work must have really appealed to the Lord, so he wanted you to be his personal maid! Don't you think so?"

Kagome was about to contradict that and say she didn't think so in the least, but was interrupted by some other maid.

"She's so awesome! One day, she was just any ordinary hard-working scullery maid when bam! She's a personal maid! Her rank shot up in barely just a moment! Other maids had to work really hard and were promoted rank by rank, but Kagome just became one just like that!"

"Eh………not really," Kagome told all the maids and servants. "I think it would suit me better to be a scullery maid than the Lord's personal maid. If I could, I'd hand this position to you."

"Nah, you're just saying that," Taka told her. "Being a personal maid is luxury!"

"Luxury my ass," Kagome muttered low so that no one heard. "Don't even mention it. By the way, have you seen Sango? I don't see her in here."

"Ah, she overworked herself and wasn't feeling all that well, having fainted and all, so Maaya-san gave her the day off. She's resting in the servant's quarters now," responded a servant.

"Oh," Kagome soaked up the information. "Thanks. I'll go see her now. Bye everyone. I'll see you later!"

"Seeya," they returned before Kagome headed in the direction of the servant quarters.

* * *

Kagome found Sango sitting idly at the wooden round table when she entered the room she shared with Sango and Miki. The other maid was doing nothing in particular and jumped up as her friend came in. "Kagome!" she shouted as she ran over to her friend. "Is it true? What everybody says? Are you really Inuyasha's personal maid now?" 

Tiredly, Kagome made her way over to the table and sat down, not responding. She laid her head on the table and sighed. Sango, too, seated herself across from the other maid, anxious for Kagome to answer. "So did you really become his maid? Does he own you now?"

Kagome closed her eyes and whined in despair. "Sangoooooo! I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him soooooooo much! I wish he'd just DIE! But it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon, so I want to pull out his hair, draw on his face, jump on him, punch him, kick him, and a whole lot of other things! Sangoooooo! I hate him so so so so MUCH! Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sango sweatdropped. "Since you responded in such a way, then the rumors I've heard today must have been true. So you really ARE going to be his personal maid from now on………"

Kagome did not respond, but continued to whine in misery. "Waaaaaaaaaa………"

Sango reached over and patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "It's ok, Kagome. It's ok—although I don't know heck why you are crying when you should be happy. You just jumped from a scullery maid to a personal maid. Being a personal maid is so much easier and more beneficial advantages! I wish I could be a personal maid too."

"That's where you're wrong," Kagome returned. "You do NOT want to be that bastard's personal maid. That guy is not going to give me any chance to survive. He's out to destroy me over the voodoo incident and in public, I can't do anything about it. After all, that guy IS a lord and no matter what, I am still a servant. Sango, I'm doomed!"

Sango continued to pat encouragingly. "There there, don't worry. He won't kill you. Yet."

At the mention, Kagome only wailed louder. "You're not helping! Oh! By they way!" She lifted her head of the table and snapped out of her misery as she suddenly remembered. "Sango, you fainted today?"

"But it was just for awhile though. You see, there were so many robes to wash today and I was the only one at the stream again, and I had to finish before five o' clock. I guess I got so stressed and then, yeah, fainted. After I woke up, I was in here with Maaya-san. She said for me to take the day off and so here I am, bored like heck," Sango explained. "You know what's weird? I haven't seen that pervert around. Usually, he'd be tailing me wherever I go, but I haven't seen him recently."

"Oh," Kagome comprehended, nodding her head. "I have some news that will make you happy."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"That jerk found out that Miroku was in on the fun today and guess what? He got punished! And his punishment was to not see you for a whole week! When he heard that, he got so sad and fell down to the floor and just laid there. So for one week, you won't find him following you around!"

"Yeah!" Sango jumped up in joy. "No perverted lech for a week! Whoohoo!" She did a little dance and afterwards, she and Kagome slapped hands together.

"And—And—Do you know what?"

"What?"

"You know I told you last time how I bumped into a woman and she invited me out to tea? I saw her again today! And guess what!"

"What!"

"Oh my god, Sango! You would NEVER believe that woman was the Higurashi queen!"

"No way!"

"I was sweeping a courtyard in the North Wing when I bumped into her and Kikyou. I recognized her as the woman I'd met in the marketplace, Sango! She was the Higurashi queen! She recognized me too and told me to walk her back to her room. I was doing so when Inuyasha suddenly popped in the scene and—and—and—" At the miserable memory, Kagome wailed again in despair.

"And what! And what!" Sango, wanting to hear more, anxiously asked. "What did he do! Or say!"

"—and he asked the queen if I could be his personal maid while smirking that stupid smirk at me. I'd rather jump off a cliff than be his maid! And the queen gave him permission too!" Sadly, she sat back down and laid her head on the table once again, sighing.

Sango once more returned to patting her friend's shoulder compassionately. "You know what?" she asked while yawning. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she did so. "Go to sleep and don't worry about it until tomorrow. As for myself, good night, Kagome."

Sango yawned again as she made her way over to her bed on the far left of three beds. Catching her friend's infectious yawn, Kagome yawned too and rubbed her eyes. "You know what, Sango? You're right. Forget the guy. He can't kill me—er, maybe he really can—but who cares. I'm going to sleep!" Kagome, having decided so, banged the table with her fist.

"Good for you," Sango yelled to Kagome as she pulled her blanket up. "But hey, when you stand up, blow out the candle for me, ne?"

"No!" Kagome refused, but blew it out anyway. In the darkness, Kagome yawned again and fumbled to her bed. 'So the guy has me in his grip now. So what?' she bitterly thought as she climbed into bed. 'I won't let him stress me out. In fact, I will do the exact OPPOSITE.'

* * *

_Gently, Kagome knocked on his screen door and awaited for his permission to enter his chamber, all the while with a very evil smile—so evil, it was almost maniacal. In one hand, she held a platter with a full cup of tea balanced on it. And in the tea was—_

"_Come in," his voice echoed from within the room. _

_With her free hand, Kagome pushed the door opened. After stepping into the room, she turned about and secured the door shut, the smile still on her eyes. That done, she spun around and faced him, he who was sitting at his wooden round table reading something—a piece of parchment, she discovered as she got closer. _

"_And just what the hell do you want with me?" he asked her, not even bothering to look up at her, his eyes glued to what he was reading. _

"_Oh no no no," Kagome answered modestly. "Not like that at all." Carefully, she set the teacup and platter on his table. "I heard you caught a cold today. I mean, I am worried—somewhat. I am your personal maid after all. Well so, yeah. I brewed some tea for you. Here." All in a fluid motion, she slid the cup across the table so that it was right in front of him, ready to drink. "I know what you're thinking. Why am I doing this for you? What's actually IN this tea? Will I die after I drink it? Don't worry about it. I couldn't put any poison into it even if I wanted to—and trust me, I really DID want to. But Maaya-san, the head maid, was there. I had no choice but to brew it normally so yeah, it's all safe." _

"_Really………" He dropped his gaze on the parchment and looked down at the cup of tea and the swirling leaves at the bottom, not interested one bit. _

"_Really!" Kagome persuaded. _

"_Eh," was all he said, uninterested as he picked up the cup and led it towards his mouth. Kagome watched in anticipation and excitement as he took a sip, swallowed, and took another sip. Suddenly, a flick of pain crossed his face and he dropped the china cup of tea. The cup, upon impact of meeting the ground, shattered into pieces. The smile on Kagome's lips only widened as his hand moved to grasp the front of his chest, where is heart was. _

"_You—you—_GET THE HELL UP!"

Suddenly, a sharp shot of pain passed through her stomach and all she could see was black. The image of Inuyasha's painful face faded, leaving only darkness. 'What the hell………' Kagome thought, her eyes closed but half conscious of the things around her. And it was such a great dream too! Why was it so noisy and why did her stomach had to hurt ,destroying such a beautiful dream? She was about to see Inuyasha suffer! She was about to see him contort in pain! And he was supposed to say "You—What did you PUT in here!" and NOT "GET THE HELL UP!" It was totally a superb dream gone wasted.

The pain on her stomach intensified and she could hear someone yelling, though in her sleepy state, she could not make out any words. "Hmm………" Kagome brought a hand to her stomach and rubbed the area where it had hurt, all the while pulling up the covers over her head with her other hand. But less than a moment later, the blanket was pulled away from her, rather roughly. "I'm sleeping," she muttered to who-ever-it-was and defensively pulled her blanket back. "Let go and let me sleep!"

"Didn't you HEAR me? I said, GET THE HELL UP!"

A little more conscious now, still sleepy but not so much as before, Kagome could make out what the person was saying and suddenly realized whose voice it belonged to. In an instant after recognition, she jolted up in a sitting position, fully awake. Kagome found herself staring face to face with a very angry Inuyasha. The room was dark, but not pitch-black. Very tiny light filtered into the room. The sun had started to rise. Kagome said what first popped into her mind.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously and scoffed, not believing her. "What the hell are YOU doing here at this time and place? It's past five o' clock! Didn't I tell you yesterday to arrive at my chamber at five? I did, didn't I? It's already past five-thirty, you stupid maid! What the hell are you still doing here in bed! What the hell am I doing here? I'm here to wake your sorry ass up!"

Kagome sighed nonchalantly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh yeah………THAT………" Tiredly, she yawned and brought a hand up to cover her open mouth. "I forgot."

"Damn RIGHT you forgot! Now get up and follow me back to my chamber this instant!" Inuyasha abruptly turned from her and headed out of the small room. He opened the door and a little bit of light crawled in. As he left, he looked back once at her, and yelled for her to hurry up.

"I'm coming! Geez!" Kagome complained. She looked over to Sango and the other girl and to her relief, found that they were fast asleep, having not been affected by Inuyasha's loud voice. Sleepily, she gathered strength to push herself of her bed. After folding her blanket and straightening her pillow, she followed the guy out of the small room she shared with the two people.

* * *

The two were standing right in front of Inuyasha's room and Miroku was lying lifelessly right before the entrance. 

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome called out worriedly, kneeling down next to him. "Are you ok? What are you doing, lying on the dirty ground like this?"

"I miss Sango," was all he said, not even bothering to look at her. "I'm surprised I haven't died yet."

"Oh yeah, Miroku. Sango fainted yesterday, ya know," Kagome called up.

"SAY WHAT?" Immediately, the boy sprang up and dusted himself clean, staring at Kagome intensively.

Kagome nodded to emphasize. "Yep. Just what I said. She fainted, Miroku, she fainted! FAINTED! But too bad! You can't see her!"

"NOOOOO!" Miroku yelled dramatically, in despair as he gripped his hair. Running over to Inuyasha, he flopped down onto his knees and grabbed Inuyasha's sleeves. "Please, Inuyasha! Let me see her! She fainted! FAINTED! It was probably too much for her, being away from me! I beg you, lift this punishment!"

Inuyasha grabbed his sleeve back and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not taking it back! Relax! It's not like she died or anything."

"She FAINTED!"

"That has nothing to do with me. YOU were the one who decided to betray me. It's natural that anyone who tries to make me suffer should suffer. Now step aside. I need to tell my maid what I want her to do. So, if you would please."

"Never!" Miroku yelled back, gathering himself up from the ground. "Forget you and your stupid punishment! I'm going to see her! Right now! RIGHT now!" Having seemly enough of the punishment, Miroku raised his head and folded his arms across his chest uncaringly. "Hmph! Goodbye!" was all he said before walking away in the direction of the servant quarters.

Inuyasha just stood there and shrugged without trying to stop his friend. When Miroku had faded from sight, he turned back to the maid sitting on the ground. "Okay. Now YOU. What you do is this." The white-haired boy walked over to his room and roughly pushed the doors open.

Oh good Lord. What Kagome saw was a nasty sight. The room was a pigsty with everything littered everywhere. Clothes where carelessly thrown here and there. Near the table, there was a smashed vase. The walls were stained with mud, the floor was covered with mud, the curtains were covered with mud, the bed had mud all over and so did the pillow. There was mud everywhere. Kagome had to close her eyes, afraid that if she kept them open any longer, they'd pop out. "No way is this happening." She knew what he was up to. Kagome shook her head, hoping that when she opened her eyes, the room would return to looking sparkling clean.

"YES way is this happening," Inuyasha ensured her. "You're job is to make this room look beautiful—the way it was before I destroyed it."

Kagome continued shaking her head. "No, no, no, no. This is not happening."

Inuyasha smirked annoyingly. "Yes it is. And you had better get started. You're not getting any breaks until you finish. Let's see. You got about six hours to finish until it's lunch. If you don't finish by then, then say goodbye to your lunch break."

Kagome gave a loud wail of despair. "You evil bastard!" she screamed out. "I have never met anyone as vile and despicable as YOU! Go jump in a ditch and DIE!"

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening anytime soon, so forget that. Anyhow, you get started on my room while I go to the kitchen and see if there's anything to eat. Ok? Ok. Great idea. Have a good day cleaning!" Inuyasha yelled to her as he headed off to the royal kitchen. "Oh yeah! And while you're at it, don't forget to break a bone or two. It'd make me really happy."

Kagome sighed deeply, trying to keep calm. "Don't worry about it." When he had disappeared from her sight, she took her anger out on the ground and started to jump up and down furiously, as if she was trying to break the cement. She hated him hated him hated him hated him hated him hated him. He was sooooo impossible! She knew he would do something like this, messing his room up just for her to clean. That guy was just plain evil. When Kagome was panting, having tired herself out by spending too much energy stomping, she stood straight and tall. She took a deep breath and exhaled ten times. Then, when she was truly calm, she took another look at the atrociously dirty room and decided to start with cleaning up the broken vase.

* * *

Her face itched. She brought a hand up and scratched her cheek as she shifted her body to lie on her back. A while ago, it had been so noisy with Inuyasha intruding into the little room to retrieve Kagome that she couldn't sleep. After those two noisy people had left, she was able to sleep for a while, but had awoken when her cheek started to itch. After scratching to her content, Sango flopped her arm away from her body. Her arm met something hard but soft. It was peculiar and it didn't feel like the bed at all. Sango reluctantly opened her eyes and saw— 

"Good morning," Miroku greeted her with a charming smile.

Sango opened her mouth; ready to scream when his hand shot up and covered her mouth.

Miroku sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything—I swear to God. Don't scream. You'll wake everyone in the castle up. And don't kick me off your bed either. I'm cold." He snuggled closer to Sango, whose eyes were so widened they threatened to pop out of her eye sockets. "Oh. I brought Kirara too."

At the mention of her name, the tiny cat, which was lying on Miroku's stomach, perked up and meowed. Kirara trotted over to Sango, who had calmed down a little bit. Sango patted the cat and pushed Miroku a little ways away from her and placed the cat in the middle.

After sensing that she wasn't going to scream, Miroku released his hand over her mouth. She didn't scream. Miroku sighed in relief. When suddenly, her fist impacted with his abdomen. Hard. He grunted and his hands traveled to his stomach, where they tried to rub the pain away. "Sango………why did you………" he uttered.

Sango made an angry face at him. "Well, what kind of a girl WOULDN'T when she finds a guy on her bed! A pervert, nonetheless! Now get off!" She was grateful that the sun was only starting to rise and that it was still a little dark. He wouldn't be able to see that her cheeks were red from embarrassment. Of course, it WAS the first time she woke up to find a guy next to her—and to top if off, it was Miroku. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. She could hear her heart vibrating.

"Aaaw," Miroku whined. "But it's warm here. I don't want to get off."

"Kagome's bed is right over there," Sango pointed out to him. "Right over there! Use her blanket and pillow!"

"Nope! I'm staying here, whether you like it or not!" Miroku declared. "It's warmer over here than over there, where there's just a blanket. Over here, there's you and Kirara."

His statement only made her cheeks redder and once again, she was grateful for the little bit of darkness that was there. "Hmph! F-Fine then."

After that, the room quieted down and it became silent. Sango didn't know what to say to her, and so she decided not to say anything at all. She reached next to her and patted Kirara, not having anything else to do.

"So………are you feeling better?"

"Eh?" Sango turned in his direction to look at him, and found him staring into her eyes.

"I heard from Kagome that you fainted yesterday."

"Oh," Sango whispered. "Since when did you start caring for my welfare? And I though you were banned from seeing me for a week. Why are you here now?"

"Well………" Miroku laughed nervously. "I missed you."

"Oh," Sango found herself saying again. "Well, at any rate, it's no big deal. It was just stress and overload of work, was all that it was. All the maids didn't want to stay and wash the robes, so they made excuses about having to do something else and gave me all of their loads. I just couldn't take it all and collapsed. But as you can see, I am fine now, so please get off my bed."

Miroku ignored the last comment. "What?" he asked in angry disbelief. "All the maids left you to do the washing by yourself? What the hell's wrong with them? Damn maids! Working you like that! They need to be PUNISHED!"

Sango patted his shoulder compassionately, as if he was the one who had been cheated. "Calm down, Miroku. It's no big deal. It happens most of the time anyway. Kagome is so lucky, getting to be a personal maid. She doesn't have to bother with these kinds of things anymore. I wish I could be a personal maid like her," Sango wished.

Miroku suddenly smiled. "Really? Would you really like to become a personal maid?"

"Of course! I just told you so," Sango responded, irritated. "But like that's ever going to happen. I'm stuck with being a scullery maid and I don't think I'll ever get promoted. There aren't a lot of chances here to show people what you can really do."

"Hm, but I don't think it's impossible for you to become a personal maid," Miroku contradicted, the grin still on his face. "I think that it can really happen, if you want it to. But say, Sango, if you really do became a personal maid, whose maid to you want to be?"

"Whose maid?" Sango reflected. "Well, I don't really know."

"Maybe………be a maid for someone like………me?"

Sango looked at him and snorted, causing Miroku to frown. "You? Yeah right. Not in all my life. Who knows what kind of things you'd make me do."

"Well, nothing really but let you do whatever you want. And to………stay by my side."

The blush that had died down resurfaced again. It was getting lighter and lighter, and Sango was afraid that he could see her burning cheeks. Quickly, she landed her arm across her face to cover her cheeks and yawned to hide that she had placed her arms over her face for a reason. "I guess………that sounds like a pretty good deal—except the staying by your side part, anyways. That would be cool, not having to work so much and be spared the life of a scullery maid."

Miroku grinned again. "Is that so?"

Sango peered once at him. "But of course, like it'd be in your power to make me a personal maid. I mean, you yourself are merely a servant like any other, not someone like Inuyasha, who can own a personal maid," she reminded.

"Maybe not as good as Inuyasha, but still better than the rest," Miroku told her. He sat up and pushed the blanket off of him. "Anyway, it has been a nice morning. I gotta go now before Inuyasha yells again. So see you, Sango. And don't give up on becoming a personal maid just yet. I think you will become one for sure. And maybe, you might turn out to be my personal maid. Wouldn't that be great?"

Sango only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

Miroku shrugged and led himself off the bed. When he was on his own to feet again, he stretched his sore arms. "Think whatever you want to think," Miroku told her, "but I think you will become one. Come on Kirara," he beckoned to the cat. "Let's go now." Kirara complied and jumped onto his arms. With a last wave, Miroku left the little room.

Somehow, Sango felt a little colder when he was gone. It was warmer when he was still there.


	10. Prince Inuyasha

**Phoenix Ash**

**Chapter 10: Prince Inuyasha**

Exhausted, Kagome decided to sit down for a few moments before continuing to clean. Already, she had taken off the mud-stained curtains and left them aside to wash later. She had changed a new bedspread for his bead and left the dirty one along with the curtains. She had also changed the dirty pillowcase and had washed the entire mud-covered floor.

The sun was up now and she was tired as hell. Not to mention that it was a little hot and added to her irritation. As she rested, she dreaded over what came next. The walls would have to be cleaned, the table wiped, the curtains and bedspread washed. It would take FOREVER to clear the wall of mud and to wash the curtains; hang and dry them. Kagome sighed and gave one last wail of despair before standing up resuming her cleaning.

* * *

At twelve o' clock noon, Inuyasha entered his room to find it sparkling clean and exactly as it was before he had ruined it. It was so clean it hurt his eyes. He didn't expect her to finish before lunch. His whole bed was clean, the walls were clean, the floor was clean, and so was everything else. If he would ever compliment her, he'd say she'd done a magnificent job. 

Hearing footsteps from behind him, he turned around to meet a very weary Kagome.

"There. I'm done with your stupid room now. I'm going to lunch," she told him.

"Suit yourself." Satisfied for the moment, he waved her off, amazed.

* * *

The royal kitchen was as busy and bustling as always when Kagome entered. 

"Ah!" the cook greeted when he saw her. "Kagome! How are you doing, a personal maid and all now!"

"I bet she's having the time of her life," some servant answered for her. On his way out, he affectionately patted Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled at him and tried to hold her footing in the weak state that she was. She was sure that if that servant had patted any harder, she would have collapsed then and there and make a fool of herself.

"Well, all I can say of my new job is that it's very exhausting," Kagome answered, walking over to a pot of steaming white rice. She grabbed the bowl next to it and spooned herself some, then grabbed a pair of chopsticks from a pile that was laid out some time ago. "And I wish I could be a scullery maid again." She made her way to the table she had always sat at lunch with Sango, but the other girl was nowhere in sight. Kagome didn't give a second thought about her absence. So hungry that she was, she dug her chopsticks into some side dishes on the table and began ravenously eating. Working six hours straight made her so hungry she couldn't slow down.

When Kagome lifted her face up from her bowl a while later, she found Sango sitting right across from her with her bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"So, how's it going, Kagome?" Sango asked, interested. "Is he treating you well?"

"I WISH," Kagome answered. "That dude is pure evil. Do you know what? He woke me up early this morning and told me to clean his room. It was so messy, you should have been there. So dirty and mud-covered that you would scream. I am POSITIVELY SURE his room was clean yesterday. It was spotless yesterday, but when I saw it this morning, it looked like trash."

"So I guess he messed it up just for you then." Sango grabbed some rice with her chopsticks and plopped them into her mouth. "How affectionate."

"Yeah right," Kagome muttered, finishing off her bowl. "Anyhow," she changed the subject as she stood up, "I have to get back now before he ruins his room again and invent reasons for me to clean it again. Or something like that."

Sango nodded while swallowing. "Mmm, ok."

Kagome stood up and walked a little distance to place her finished bowl in a pile of dirty bowls on the ground along with her chopsticks for whoever was going to wash the pile later. "Bye, people!" she called before returning to Inuyasha's room.

* * *

When Kagome returned to his room, she found Inuyasha waiting for her. The doors to his chamber were open and he was sitting at his round table in the center of the room. He was drinking tea with one arm propped onto the table and holding his head up. When she entered, he looked up and a smirk settled on his face. 

"Did you have a lovely lunch?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and pulled a stool out from under the table. "Very lovely, thanks for your concern," she answered tiredly. She dropped her head onto the table and closed her eyes as if she was going to sleep.

"Good." Inuyasha grinned. "Glad to hear it. All ready for the next job?"

"Not really," she whispered, almost asleep.

"Look over there." Inuyasha pointed idly at something in his room.

"Eh?" Kagome slowly lifted her head and sleepily opened her eyes, directing her gaze to where Inuyasha was pointing. At some distance from the end of his fingertip was an overly large pile of dirty palace uniforms of servants and maids. Kagome's mouth widened in shock, horror, and dread. Gathering herself, she lifted herself up from the table.

"I especially gathered this pile here for you, knowing you love washing clothes. Well, now that I've assigned your chore, have fun in doing them. Come back when you're done though. I've got lots of chores planned for you. Ne?" Inuyasha stood up from his seat and led himself out of the room. "Have them all washed and dried neatly, ok? Alright then. Enjoy yourself."

After he left, Kagome let herself fall onto the big pile of dirty laundry. The pile was so tall that it was square with her standing waist. "So much work………" Kagome complained, dreadfully sleepy. More than anything, she wanted to jump into bed and never wake up, but she doubted she would ever be able to do that as long as she was a subject of Inuyasha's.

* * *

"Alright, all clean and tidy now." Maaya-san, the head maid of the palace, straightened the young little Higurashi prince's silky robes. When she was done, she looked up to him and smiled, reminding him like she always did after cleaning him up with a bath, "Don't dirty your robes, Young Prince. Remember to always keep your clothes clean. You must be a presentable prince, after all." 

Souta frowned. "But by keeping my clothes clean, I can't have any fun! I can't run around or play with my ball!"

"True," Maaya-san agreed with the boy. "But you should be spending your time studying and practicing calligraphy, not running wild! You are—"

"A prince, after all," Souta mimicked unhappily. "I know, I know! But can't a prince have any fun around here?"

Maaya-san patted the Higurashi boy's bosom. "All done now," she said. "Go on." She lightly pushed the boy towards the door.

Souta turned to her and stuck out his tongue playfully before running off to the courtyards. The head maid watched as he disappeared, traces of a smile around her lips.

* * *

"Oi!" Souta called to a passing maid. 

The maid, who was carrying a basket full of grocery and heading for the royal kitchen, turned at the calling voice. Spotting the young prince, she closed the distance between them and bowed her head. "You called, young lord? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for the maid Kagome. Do you know where she is?"

"Ah! The maid Kagome?" asked the maid. "I saw her a few moments ago carrying baskets of laundry. She might be at the washing stream. Would you like me to fetch her for you, young lord?"

Souta shook her head. "No, it's ok. Just carry on with your task."

The maid nodded and bowed again before backing away a few steps and continuing on to the royal kitchen.

Souta smiled as he thought of Kagome and began his journey to the washing stream, skipping all the way.

* * *

"Kagome!" the familiar voice of a young prince shouted. 

Tiredly, Kagome turned her head to greet the prince as her hands continued to scrub the laundry. "Oh, it's you, Souta," she acknowledged in a low voice without energy.

Souta made his way over to the girl and sat down on the rocks next to her, wondering how Maaya-san would react to see him dirtying his royal robes. "What are you doing, Kagome?" he asked her.

"Washing," Kagome answered as she yawned sleepily. The yawn bounced off to Souta, who caught the infectious thing and also yawned.

"You look really tired and sleepy," the boy observed worriedly, peering up at her face and examining it. "You should rest."

"I really want to," Kagome replied, looking at him and making an effort to smile. "But I can't. I have to finish washing this pile of robes." She pointed to the mountain of clothes behind her. Three-fourths of the assigned pile was waiting for her.

"Whoa!" Souta exclaimed, surprised. "So much!"

"I know. I don't think I'll ever get done. I guess I'll be skipping dinner today." Kagome wanted to sigh, but didn't think she could gather up the energy.

"I know!" Souta proclaimed suddenly, after a while of thought. "I can help you! I'll help you wash! And don't tell me I can't because I'm the prince!" Excitedly, the young prince rolled up his sleeves.

Kagome let small laugh while shaking her head. "I appreciate the thought, but—you're a prince!"

Souta frowned. He had just told her not to tell him that.

Kagome laughed again and looked at him, a smile on her lips. "I was just kidding," she ensured him. "You can't help because………well, you're still a kid. The robe will be too heavy for you to handle after you soak it in the water and your little arms aren't enough to wash it sparkling clean."

The upside smile on his face didn't budge. "Then what CAN I do?" he asked, disappointed.

"Well………" Kagome thought about it for a while. "What CAN you do? Ah! I know. Just stay here and keep me company. Help me stay awake!"

The Higurashi prince considered this for a moment and then turned his frown upside down. "Okay!" he agreed enthusiastically. He walked a few steps over to the mountain and took some robes. Tracking them to the rocks he was just sitting on, he settled the clothes on them and sat them; wiggling the robes beneath him this way and that to make it more comfortable. Watching him, Kagome gave a small laugh.

"Okay, what should I tell you?"

"Anything you want to tell me. How about tell me about your family? About your mom and your dad, the queen and the king. What are they like?"

And so Souta sat on his rock and conveyed to Kagome about his family, his relations, his thoughts about random topics and people and places. Kagome, as she worked, listened to his interesting stories and found time speeding along a little quicker. Some time later, the mountain of clothes shrank by a third, then a half, and then to nothing at all.

Kagome stood up and stretched, relieving her tired arms. Sitting for such a long time left her legs sore. Souta, too, followed her motion and stretched. "Yay! We're done!" he exclaimed happily. "We're done!"

"Yeah!" Kagome screamed after him. Strangely, her energy had returned after she had finished all the washing. "Okay! All that's left now is to dry them! Peace of cake compared to washing them!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Souta ran over to four baskets of wet clothes and tried to sling one over his shoulder, but it was too heavy. Kagome laughed at him and took two baskets in her arms.

"We'll take these two first, then come back for the other two later. I know you're hungry," she turned to Souta. "I've been hearing your stomach growl. Just bear with me a little while longer. When we're done, I'll cook something delicious for you!" the maid promised.

"Yeah!"

And so the two departed from the washing stream to finish their last task.

* * *

"We're FINALLY done!" Kagome shouted gleefully as she and the young prince sprang up and down like springs. "We're really done!" 

It was around five o' clock, and the robes were robes were flying back and forth as they hung on the clotheslines. Kagome and Souta slapped hands together and hugged.

"Kagome! Remember you promised to cook me something!" Souta reminded.

"Of course I remember!" Kagome exchanged. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and together, they ran in the direction of the kitchen. "Let's go!"

When they arrived in front of the royal kitchen, both were panting heavily from the running. Kagome took a deep breath and straightened herself. "So, Higurashi prince, what would you like to eat?"

Souta thought for a moment, but didn't come up with anything. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Well then! The decision is up to me!" Kagome said, hyped up. "Ok, you go sit at one of those benches over there while I figure out what to make, ok?"

"Okay," Souta answered, making his way over to one of the many benches and sat down, leaving Kagome to herself. Sharing the table with him was a servant enjoying a bowl of soup. As soon as he saw the young prince, he shot up from where he was sitting and bowed. "I'm sorry, Prince Souta," he apologized. "I didn't see you come in. Forgive my late greeting."

"It's okay," Souta said as he sighed, as these kinds of things happened to him on a daily basis. "You don't have to be so formal to me and treat me like a prince," he tried to explain, as he always did.

"But you're a prince!" the servant replied expectedly.

"Prince or not, he's still just a little ten-year old," a voice interrupted. Souta looked up and found the owner of the voice.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was carrying on a tray two bowls of rice, two pairs of chopsticks, a bowl of soup with fish and vegetables, and an impressive dish of seasoned beef.

Souta could smell the sweet aromas of the food as Kagome set a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks in front of him, followed by the soup and the dish. "It looks delicious, Kagome!" Souta exclaimed excitedly. "I've never seen this kind of food before!"

"Try it," Kagome prodded him. She turned to the servant and explained to him, "Taka, this little prince is my guest today. Just calling him Souta is fine. No formality needed."

Taka looked at her as if she had gone out of her mind. "But he's a prince," he repeated. "We are supposed to be formal, or our heads would be chopped off."

"This is really delicious!" Souta yelled, interrupting them. He grabbed more of the seasoned beef into his bowl with his chopsticks and ate ravenously.

"You're right," Kagome said to Taka, though smiling at Souta. "Because he is a prince, he is restricted from doing many things. It's really hard for a prince too, ya know." Kagome sat down and spooned some soup into her rice bowl.

Taka grinned. "I suppose it won't hurt to drop the formalities this once. I suppose it's pretty hard for a kid prince like him."

"Uh-huh." Souta looked up at Taka, nodding as he chewed.

"Well, Souta, you don't mind sharing Kagome's dishes with me, do you?" he asked.

Kagome found her lips forming a grin. "Do you, Souta?"

Souta shook his head as he chewed and swallowed. Both Taka and Kagome laughed at the little young prince who, like every other kid, was just a boy. The three were enjoying their meal when a maid entered the kitchen and approached Kagome. It was Miki, Kagome's roommate.

"Kagome, the Lord Inuyasha demands you," she delivered the message. "He's waiting in his chamber this instant and told me to tell you to report to him at once. He looked pretty peeved to me."

'Shit,' Kagome thought. And just when she had finished the washing and was having an enjoyable meal! Who did he think he was?

"Inuyasha-ni-san?" Souta asked curiously. "You know him, Kagome?"

"Why, Kagome is Lord Inuyasha's personal maid!" Taka informed. "Of course she knows him."

"Really!" Souta was both surprised and excited.

Kagome sighed and stood up as she nodded yes, quickly finishing her bowl. "Well, I'm have to go now," she told the young prince. "Enjoy your meal. I'll see you next time, ok?"

"Okay," Souta answered her. "Bye."

Kagome smiled at him and waved a farewell to Taka and Miki, then headed out of the kitchen. As soon as she turned around from the three, her smile abruptly changed into scowl. Damn him! Damn him to hell! She almost stomped across the courtyards in her hatred. Would he EVER give her a break?

Not far from her, she spotted Kikyou, Toki, and maid sitting around a square stone table in a nearby courtyard, playing mahjong. As she glanced over at the high-ranked maid not so far away, her body tensed and fear welled up her spine, remembering past encounters. Not wanting to be discovered by the Lady Kikyou and her maid, Kagome lowered her head and watched the ground as she walked by the three; trying her best to look causal but speeding a little. Unfortunately, fate was cruel.

"If it isn't Kagome," the maid heard Toki say sarcastically.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and immediately turned around to face the upper maid, plastering on a nervous smile. "Toki-san, Lady Kikyou," she greeted as she bowed respect to them.

Kikyou glanced once her way; a cold glare before returning to her mahjong blocks.

"I heard you got promoted," Toki was saying—although it was more as if she had grinded it out. "Personal maid now, huh? Not even a year in this palace and already holding the same status as mine?" she sneered. "How unbelievable."

Not knowing what to do or say, Kagome stood there with her nervous smile, nodding.

Toki looked up the girl with icy eyes. "Well, since you are here and we are short one person, come and have a seat over here," she directed, pointing to the empty edge of the square table that was adjacent to her and across from Kikyou.

Kagome humbly shook her head, trying to escape. "I'm sorry, Toki-san, Lady Kikyou," she apologized, "but I don't know how to play mahjong."

"It's a very easy game," Toki insisted, staring straight into the other girl's eyes. "You'll learn quickly. Don't worry about it." But the gaze in her eyes conveyed to Kagome the opposite message.

"My Lord is waiting for me," Kagome reasoned. "I must get to him now or he will be very angry."

"Is your lord more powerful than Lady Kikyou here?" Toki asked in a rather aggressive tone, almost accusingly. This woman was not to be messed with.

"No, Toki-san," Kagome answered, too afraid to raise her eyes to the unkind maid.

"Then good. Kikyou-sama will explain to your lord later and he will understand. Now join the table and watch."

Kagome could only comply, having no other excuses. She seated herself in the empty spot and watched as Toki, Kikyou, and the third maid played. Her eyes drifted to the maid sitting to her left. That maid had the look of fear and alertness on her face, more than once glancing worriedly at either Toki or Kikyou as if they were going to bite her.

"I win," Kikyou said, smiling as she knocked her row of blocks back to reveal the paintings on them.

"Wow! You are so good," the maid, looking relieved now, contributed in a fake voice.

"Of course," Toki answered in place of her mistress. "Kikyou-sama almost always wins."

The three pushed their blocks into a pile in the middle of the table and mixed them around, shuffling them up for a new game. Kagome watched the three play, taking notice of each of the blocks and their symbols. Each game, she understood the object of the game a little more.

Toki peered at Kagome with arrogance as she shuffled the blocks for a new game. "It's pretty easy," she said to the maid. "Do you understand how it's played?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I think I've got it down."

"Good. Join us," Kikyou commanded.

"Yes, Kikyou-sama." From what she had learned while watching, Kagome tried to play, picking up blocks when it was her turn or giving up blocks to the middle of the table. However, before she could even decide her move, Kikyou had already won. In the second game, Kagome was a little more quicker—but that game once again went to Kikyou. In the following games, the maid got better little by little, thinking quicker and smarter as she became accustomed to the game and its rules. "I win!" Kagome suddenly shouted loudly—so loud that it make Kikyou, Toki, and the maid jump. It was her first victory since the twenty or so games she had played. "I win! I win!" she yelled again happily, revealing her row of winning blocks for all to see.

An expression of hatred crossed Toki's face. "You WON?" she scoffed, almost angrily. "Have you no manners? Even if you DID win, keep it secret!"

Kagome's face wrinkled in confusion. "Keep it secret?" she repeated. "But I thought you were supposed yell out when you win…"

Toki turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou-sama, do you see how rude this girl is? To think that she won you!" Glaring back at the other personal maid, she continued, "You are NOT to win! Even if you have the winning hand, you keep silent! You are playing with royalty here! Even if you have the winning hand, you will lose! Kikyou-sama will win!"

"But—" Kagome looked over at the other maid for help, to find her frozen in her spot with fear. She shook her head at Kagome, conveying without words that she shouldn't have done that. Kagome didn't understand. Clearly, she had won. It did not make sense. Why did she have to deny that and let Kikyou win? Thinking about it, she realized that in all the time that she had been here, the other made had not won a single game.

"Are you still trying to argue?" Toki screamed. "Kikyou-sama! Please let me punish this impudent girl!"

Kikyou turned her gaze away from Kagome. "Do as you wish."

"But—" Kagome tried to argue, but was unable to finish because Toki had grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling the poor maid up by the hair as she stood up. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Kagome found herself yelling as Toki yanked roughly on her hair. Kagome's head started to ache due to the intense pulling. "Ah! Please! I'm sorry!" She was kneeling on the floor.

"What's going on here? Is that MY MAID!" At the sudden voice, everyone turned around.

"P-Prince Inuyasha!" Toki shouted, surprised. She dropped her grip on the other girl's hair as the prince approached.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou stood up quickly, her face suddenly brightening with a smile.

Inuyasha gave Toki and Kikyou a distrusting glance before turning to the girl on the ground. After an hour of waiting and the anger that welled up into him, after his maid never came, he had decided to look for his her and give her a scolding. What was taking her so long? Why had she not come when he called? He looked down at the girl on the floor. When her face tilted up, she recognized her as his maid. "Just what the hell are you doing here!" he screamed at her.

Toki jumped in. "Prince Inuyasha! Please let me punish this girl! She has been so disrespectful to Kikyou-sama! I need to teach her manners!"

"P-Prince?" Kagome stuttered as she looked up at him. Did she hear wrong, or did Toki call him a prince?


	11. The Real Prince

Phoenix Ash 

**Chapter 11: The Real Prince**

Toki gasped, her eyes wide with hate and horror. "You have gone too far, speaking to the prince of Tama in this way! Prince Inuyasha, how can you let her speak to you so? She cannot go on unpunished!" She rapidly turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou-sama! How disrespectful this girl is! Inuyasha-sama, please let me punish her!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha, annoyed at all of the babbling, glared at the maid Toki intensely. At his shout, Kikyou jumped and her maid shut right up, her gaze dropping to the ground in fear and humiliation. "Mind your own business! And YOU!" Inuyasha abruptly turned to the maid on the ground.

Kagome flinched involuntarily as Inuyasha turned to her, staring up to his angry and annoyed face.

"You're coming with me! Get up!" Inuyasha leaned down and grabbed her arm, dragging her up and pulling her towards him.

"B-But Inuyasha-sama!" Toki tried again. She was met by another angry glare from the Prince and bowed her head down again, fearing she would be punished. "Stupid, stupid maid!" Toki muttered under her breath after the prince had gone with his maid.

Kikyou watched coldly at their retreating backs, the uneasy feeling she always encountered when seeing Kagome resurfacing. That feeling was stronger today, somehow, as she witnessed the previous scene. Why had Inuyasha not punished his maid, but screamed at her Toki? As she walked away pondering, she could not help the growing of her uneasiness.

* * *

"Just what the hell were you doing!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. They had returned to his room. Inuyasha was pacing angrily in his room as his maid knelt on the floor, staring at the carpet. "Why didn't you come when I called you! I go and search for you to find you stirring trouble with Kikyou!"

"I-It's not like that!" Kagome dared to counter, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"I beg to differ?" Inuyasha spun around in his circles of pacing, grinding his attention on her.

She quickly returned it to the floor as she realized just whom she was talking to. It was different now. He was—he was—a prince. "I-I mean," she stuttered, "please let me explain."

A little surprised when she said "please," Inuyasha paid her close attention. "You had BETTER. Start."

"W-well, as you see, my lord…" Looking down as she was, she did not see the prince roll his eyes in disbelief at hearing her address of him of such on her free will. "I was on my way to your chamber and was stopped midway by Kikyou-sama and Toki-sama who were playing mahjong. They invited me and I tried to refuse saying that you were waiting for me, but they wouldn't excuse me. I couldn't back out of it because Kikyou-sama and her maid kept on insisting, so I sat and played."

"And then?"

Kagome dared lift her face a tiny bit to steal a peek at the prince's reaction. Unexpectedly meeting his eyes, she quickly dropped her gaze again. "I learned how to play and won a game. I didn't know that I was supposed to let Kikyou-sama win, so I told them that I won. After that, Toki-sama started to scold me and then you came." As she repeated the story, she felt a small anger building inside her.

"What?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "All that commotion over the winner of the game!"

"Yes, my lord."

"How ridiculous!" the prince exclaimed, shaking his head. "They yelled at you because Kikyou was supposed to win but you did?" Inuyasha scoffed unbelieving her words.

"I don't understand it," Kagome contributed, the anger building. She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes as she always did. "I can't believe there's such a rule as that in this palace!"

In agreement, Inuyasha nodded as she said so and added, "It's absurd! Never heard of!"

"I know!" For once, they could agree. As she faced him the way she always had, fearless, confident, and natural, she suddenly remembered. What was she doing, talking to him this way? Looking at him this way? He was the prince! Immediately, she once again lowered her gaze, aware of her status and his. "A-Are you really a prince?" she found herself asking. Though she wondered it, she hadn't meant—hadn't dared to ask—but it was too late now.

"What, you didn't know?" Inuyasha focused on her with amazement. She had been living in the palace for a month and she had not found out until now? Yet another unbelievable event. But hey, the advantage was his, now that she knew. Smirking, he raised an amused brow, watching her fidgeting figure as she knelt. "So NOW you're scared, eh? Not back when you kicked me the first time we met, not all those rude times back then, but now?"

A chill ran up her spine as Kagome remembered all of her past encounters with him, of which she was oblivious to him being a prince. She had treated him as a commoner the whole time, someone equal of her status. Never had she thought that he was a prince, even when she knew that he was a guest of the palace and that the prince of Tama was staying there for some time. She never made the connection, believing that such a jerk couldn't possibly be a prince.

She had to admit, she was scared. After all those times she had argued with him, had made fun of him when she wasn't aware of his true status—she knew something was coming. She was convinced that he was going to do something horrible. She wasn't scared of him, this prince—rather, was afraid of what he could do—of the power he held. Something was coming, she just knew it. Would he go so far as to sentence her to death? She wondered. Kagome sighed, knowing that her life was going to be over.

Kneeling for so long started to take affect on her legs. Slowly, she started to feel a million needles pricking them softly. 'Oh whatever,' she thought as she lifted herself off the ground. 'I'm going to die anyways. It won't matter if I offend him now. It's all OVER.'

"Who said you could get up?"

"I don't care anymore," Kagome replied bluntly. "Kill me or whatever." Heading over to the round table in the middle of the room, she seated herself on one of the four stools and massaged her legs. "I mean, it's too late to say sorry for what I've done. You're probably not gonna forgive me anyways. And I'd like to say that I'm NOT sorry for what I've done. I never knew a jerk like you could miraculously turn out to be a prince."

Inuyasha scoffed disbelievingly at his maid, unable to find any words to retaliate. How dare she! Was she not scared that he was a prince, that he could kill her? But of course, if he did, then all the fun of living at this palace would vanish along with her life and he had no intention to. He had never thought of killing her before, until she mentioned it just now. But still, wasn't she scared! Shouldn't she be kneeling in front of him, clinging on to him for mercy! Though he certainly thought so, he felt a ting of relief, which he refused to admit. If his being a prince scared her into respecting him, then she was not the Kagome he knew. But she had done the opposite, had disregarded him. He was kind of glad. In defense, he related to her, "Like I'd dirty my hands for YOUR sake! No one should dirty their hands over YOU, so don't be so full of yourself! Keh!" Pretending to be angry, he folded his arms across his chest and spun around, taking back his attention.

Upon hearing this, Kagome jumped up, all fear and formalness disappearing. "Really! You really mean it!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, "No duh. If you die, I'll be the happiest but I won't be wasting my time plotting on YOU. You totally don't deserve that kind of attention!"

"Hmph!" Kagome, hand on her hips, smiled at the back of his head. Not arrogantly, like she always did—not with a smirk—but the first real smile for him. Through his harsh words, she could sense the kindness in them. She took this to mean that they would continue on like normal, prince or not, with daily arguments and taunts. "I'm glad!" she yelled back at him.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha shouted back, unable to think of anything else to say. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, so get out of my room!"

"Like I want to be in here!" Kagome watched as he walked a few paces to his bed and jumped on it. He laid down and pulled up his covers, yawning widely.

"Be here by five—seven o' clock tomorrow morning. Blow out the lamp on your way out."

"Go do it yourself," Kagome muttered, but found herself blowing it out anyway. "Sleep tight. Let the bedbugs bite—your legs white!"

"Whatever…" she heard the prince whisper softly through the dark, sleepy and energy-drained.

Yawning herself and starting to feel the effects of a long day of hard work, she was careful to tread softly and gently closed the door so as not to disturb him. Normally, she would have cared less and would all the more want to disturb him. But hey—this prince wasn't so bad.

Once outside, Kagome was embraced by the chills of the freezing night. Hurriedly, she made her way back to her chamber in the West Wing wondering that maybe, there was something more to this prince than he seemed.

* * *

"Here is more hot water to warm you, Kikyou-sama." Toki poured the bucket of steaming water that she had fetched into the wooden tub her mistress was bathing in.

"Thank you, Toki."

"Anything I can do for you, Kikyou-sama." The maid in turn bowed goodbye and left the room.

Kikyou sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water on her skin and the fragrance of the flower petals in the water. A moment later, she opened her eyes and began to wash her arms with a white towel. Moving down to her left hip, she washed over a burn mark she had gotten as a child. Strangely enough, it resembled a star.

* * *

Sleepily the next morning, Sango trudged her way into the royal kitchen tiredly, rubbing her eyes. The kitchen was bustling busily as always with maids and servants running around, preparing breakfast for the royal family. "Good morning, Gramps," she greeted the head cook on her way in.

"Ah, Sango! Good morning to you!"

Sango produced a sleepy smile and made her way over to a side of the kitchen where several maids were scrubbing dishes clean. "Good morning," she greeted them as she squatted down, folding the hems of her robes up so the water wouldn't wet her attire. Like every morning, she reached for the pile of dirty bowls and for a sponge when Rika, the maid sitting next to her, grabbed it away from her and exclaimed, "You can't do this!"

"Huh?" Sango looked at them confusedly, scrunching her face up. "What are you talking about? Give me back that bowl!"

The other maid beside her gave a mischievous grin and nudged Sango's shoulder. "Stop playing dumb, Sango! You're different from us now! Go serve your lord! Lucky you, you don't have to stick to this kind of work anymore!"

More confused than ever, Sango could only respond with another "Huh?"

"That's right!" the head cook, who was listening in on the conversation, pitched in.

"You're so fortunate to catch the lord Miroku's eyes!" Rika told her.

"What!" was all Sango could say, staring at Rika as if she was crazy. "What are you guys talking about? I don't understand!"

"Of course you know what we are talking about," Rika said, winking. She sighed and continued in a dreamy voice, "You and Kagome are so lucky, you're all personal maids now. You don't have to stick to this kind of work anymore!"

"Personal maid?" the confused girl repeated. "What about a personal maid?"

"Oh! I can't believe you!" Rika shouted in exasperation. "YOU are a personal maid! Miroku-sama's maid! We all know it already, Sango! You don't have to hide it from us!" She had become annoyed.

"Are you kidding me!" Sango shouted back in return. "When the hell did THAT happen! I think you got something mixed up here, Rika!" Just what were these people TALKING about? She didn't understand it one bit. She was Miroku's personal maid? Impossible! Why were they kidding around like this? She didn't get it.

"Oi, Sango, did you mean that you have not yet received the news?" Gramps asked from where he stood over a stove, flavoring a pot of soup.

"What news?"

"Ah, I see. You haven't been informed yet," Gramps explained.

Rika turned a disbelieving face to Sango. "Are you for REALS? You don't KNOW yet!"

Sango shook her head obliviously.

"This morning, you officially became Miroku-sama's personal maid!" explained the cook. "With permission form Maaya-san, you will serve him now and will no longer be required to do the work of a regular maid."

"WHAT?" Sango's eyes widened dramatically. "Are you serious, Gramps? Me? A personal maid? For MIROKU?"

Both Rika and the cook nodded respectively.

"But—But—How could this be! I don't get it! Isn't Miroku a servant? Servants can't have personal maids!"

Now, it was Gramps' turn to widen his eyes. "Good God, Sango! Where have you BEEN? Miroku-sama is no servant! He is a special guest of our Shikon Palace! He is from the court of Tama and is befriended to Inuyasha-sama, the prince of Tama! How could you have thought he was a servant! Good LORD!"

Sango didn't know what to say, too shocked was she. It was too much for her to comprehend—rather, she could NOT comprehend. "Excuse me, Gramps. I'll be right back!" Without saying another word, she stood up and ran out of the kitchen, in the direction of the North Wing. Running all the way there, she stopped before Inuyasha's room.

The door to his chamber was open and she could hear Inuyasha's and Kagome's arguing voice.

"Hey! I told you to wipe that shelf!" she heard Inuyasha yell.

"But it's not even DIRTY!" her friend's voice sounded from the room. There was a moment of silence before she heard Inuyasha proclaim, "Well, now it IS! So go wipe it!"

"Oh, I can't BELIEVE you!" came Kagome's voice. "Why did you have to go do that! Now there's ink all over the place!"

"Good! Now you have something to do! So go do it!"

"You jerk! I hate you!"

Sango was about to go in and ask where she could find Miroku when a maid from behind approached her and tapped her shoulder. "Sango-sama," the maid politely acknowledged, bowing, "I have a message for you from Miroku-sama. He is waiting for you in his room just over there." The maid pointed to a room that was two room to the left of Inuyasha's.

"Thank you," Sango thanked the girl before setting her mind and marching over to the room. The other maid bowed and left. When Sango was standing in front of the room, she sighed and politely knocked on the screen door.

Miroku opened the door to find Sango with her hands on her hips. "Sango!" he called out, delighted. "You came!" Excitedly, like a kid, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room before she could resist.

"W-Wait!"

He continued to pull her in. Pulling her to the middle of the room, where the round table was, he pushed her down on one of the stools. "Sit!"

"H-Hey!" she tried to protest.

Miroku stood before her, highly satisfied, his arms crossed over his chest. A grin lightened up his face as he gazed at her. "So, how do you like it?"

She had been angry when she entered his room, but it faded as she lifted her face to look at his figure. Kirara, who had been sleeping on Miroku's bed until she was awakened by the commotion, stretched and jumped off the bed. It happily treaded over to Sango and leaped onto her lap. "Oh, Kirara!" the girl exclaimed, surprised.

Miroku smiled at the sight. "You said you wanted to be a personal maid, so there you have it. What do you think?"

"Eh?" Sango tore her attention away from Kirara as he spoke. "I—don't know. It's all so confusing!" Frowning , she accused, "And you! Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha was the prince of Tama? Why didn't you tell me that you weren't a servant! I never knew!" Her anger was resurfacing.

"Well, you know NOW. Come on, Sango. Don't be so mad! I'm sorry, ok?" He walked over to her and patted her shoulder, trying to console her. "Aren't you happy that you're a personal maid now, like you wanted to be?" Kirara helped him, rubbing her cheek against Sango's arm pleading.

Sango sighed. "Alright, alright." She sighed again. "Ok, so what are my chores?" She hoped he wouldn't be merciless like how Inuyasha was towards Kagome…

Miroku straightened himself and grinned. "Your chores? They're very simple."

"Oh?" Sango wondered.

Miroku seated himself on one of the stools, leaning his arms on the table. Smiling at her, he conveyed to her, "Your two most important chores is to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see before I sleep."

"W-What?" Sango felt a blush rising in her cheeks. What was this? "I don't understand you."

"Meaning," Miroku continued, "Come and wake me up every morning, and put me to sleep every night."

"Go wake yourself up." Sango, feeling a little shy, turned away from his gaze and focused on Kirara, petting her soft fur.

"Fine then, don't. But so you know, I won't wake up until you come in and wake me! Even if I am already awake, I won't open my eyes until you come!" He winked playfully at her.

"Hmph!" Sango felt her cheeks redden a little more. "Whatever! How about my real chores?" she demanded.

"But those ARE you real chores…" Miroku answered her. "Oh, and also to keep me entertained. But then again, watching your expressions is more than enough entertainment. So yeah." He gave her a kind and amused smile.

It became silent, as Sango did not know what to say. His words were sweet, and it was the first time somebody had said something so nice about her. She hated to admit it, but she felt a little tingly inside and her heart did skip a beat, if not beating a little bit faster. She hoped he didn't notice or otherwise, she'd be so embarrassed she'd never be able to look him in the face again. But she allowed the corners of her lips to lift up into a small, shy smile. "I guess…I'll accept this job of…being your personal maid."

* * *

Kikyou stood in the middle of a bridge connecting two courtyards, leaning forward on rails of the bridge. Her elbows balanced on the rails, her hands were right above the pond. In her hands, she held the beautiful jewel necklace that Inuyasha had given her, admiring it dreamily. It was a beautiful, beautiful gift—from Inuyasha. She turned the necklace in her hands, rubbing the smooth pink jewel. She would cherish this gift forever.

Turning the precious gift in her hands once more, she was not careful enough as the jewel, being the heaviest part of the necklace, rolled off her hands. "Ah!" Kikyou reached desperately for the chain as it trailed towards the bottom of the pond but could not catch it. In the blink of an eye, the necklace had dropped into the pond and had disappeared. With eyes of regret and sorrow, Kikyou stared at the part of the pond where the jewel had dropped; staring into the vibrating ringlets the drop had created. A few tears escaped and followed the necklace into the pond.

Oh, she was so dumb! How could she have been so careless! Now, it was gone. Inuyasha's precious gift was gone. There was no way to retrieve the necklace now. There was no way. Oh, how she hated herself.

* * *

Pouting, Inuyasha sat at the round table in his room, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet rudely resting on the table. He was bored and dissatisfied and there was nothing he could do. What COULD he do? The queen had taken away his fun, had taken his maid away. And he was in the middle of torturing her too! But nooooo! The queen had to appear in her regalia and take her away—well, not that Inuyasha had anything against the queen—it was just that now, he had nothing to do, no one to laugh at, no one to argue with.

Half an hour ago, the queen had knocked on his door when he was luxuriously sipping tea at his table, laughing at his maid while the girl grumbled while she worked, her face pinched in dissatisfaction. "Just so you know, I hate you!" she'd yell to him. He'd say, "That's your tenth love confession to me, ya know. I'm so touched."

"Ok," she'd say. "I'll make it eleven. I hate you."

"Why not make it twelve?"

"I hate yo—"

And it was then that the queen entered his room. Inuyasha had immediately straightened and stood up, bowing to the queen as his maid did the same. The queen searched the room with her eyes and smiled when they had fallen upon Kagome. "Ah, Inuyasha, dear," she began her request, "if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Kagome for lunch."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and so did Inuyasha's. He wished he could refuse, but it was impossible. Like he could answer no to the Higurashi queen. Kagome WAS given to him by the queen, after all… "Of course, Your Highness. Please take her away," he had agreed, hiding the dread he felt.

"Ah, thank you, Inuyasha. Come, Kagome." The queen nodded to smiled at Inuyasha once and nodded towards Kagome. She turned to leave.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kagome answered. Looking back at the discontented, pouting Inuyasha, she stuck her tongue out at him before trailing after the queen. And it was how she had left our Inuyasha alone and lonely.

* * *

Upon approaching the courtyard in which he was going to lunch in, he peered around to find a stone table set with delicious food—but no one was around, except for Maaya-san and a few maids and servants setting the table. "Yay, we're eating in a courtyard today!" Souta exclaimed to himself, delighted at not having to dine in the royal dining room for once. "Where is mother and father?" he asked Maaya-san.

"Ah, Prince Souta. You've arrived." The old maid bowed low with respect to the kid prince and straightened up. "I am sorry, but I do not know. I only know that she will be back shortly and that the king will arrive at a later time."

Speaking of the queen, Souta looked beyond the maid to find his mother approaching with Kagome. This only increased his delight. "Kagome!" He made a beeline for the girl.

"Oh! Souta!" Kagome exclaimed as he ran into her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. The queen looked affectionately at her son and the maid, feeling a warm rush enveloping her. There was something about this girl…

Seeing Maaya-san, Kagome bowed to the head maid. "Good afternoon, Maaya-san," she greeted.

The old maid nodded her acknowledgment and turned to the queen, "Lunch is ready, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Maaya." Turning to Kagome, she gently took Kagome's arm and pulled her toward the table. "Come sit, Kagome."

"Kagome is having lunch with us, Mother!" Souta shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. "Is she! Is she!"

The queen smiled at him as she seated herself, nodding. "Yes, she is, Souta. Now put on your best behavior for her."

"That's right, little prince," Maaya-san added, leading the prince to his seat.

"Eh?" She was going to have lunch with the queen and Souta? She did not anticipate this would happen. She thought that the queen needed her to do something—never did she think that that something was to have dinner with the royal family! Kagome couldn't do anything but let Maaya-san lead her to her seat, next to Souta.

Maaya-san patrolled the table and set a bowl of steaming rice before each person.

"Try this, Kagome!" Souta picked up his chopsticks and caught some fried fish, dropping it in Kagome's bowl. "It's very good!"

"T-Thank you," Kagome politely thanked him, picking her chopsticks up slowly, timidly.

Seeing the girl like this, the queen told her, "Don't be afraid to eat up, Kagome. Today, you are our guest." The queen met her own eyes in the shy girl's and felt a sudden longing merged with a sudden happiness. It was as if—it was as if…

But nonsense.

Maaya-san, standing behind the queen, had never seen the lady in such a trance before; so lively. Peering over to the younger maid, she noticed for the first time just how similar this girl resembled the queen—her eyes, her face, her nose, her mouth. How strange it was that there could be such a person resembling the queen so much. It made her wonder why she had not spotted the similarities of this girl before. Had she seen the queen and this girl without knowing their identities, she would have thought this young maid was daughter to the queen. But nonsense. How could this be? Maaya-san found herself shaking away her train of thought. The Higurashi princess was long dead.

Kagome ate slowly and shyly, occasionally glancing up to the queen and quickly withdrawing her gaze; not knowing what to say. Oh, what to say! What to do! She felt so out of place…

"How is the food, Kagome?" the queen asked her.

"Delicious, Your Highness," the young maid replied.

The queen smiled in response to the answer. "Good. Then eat more. You are too skinny."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Oh! Father!" Souta looked up from his rice bowl and waved to the person.

Father? The king? Kagome glanced up to find a man approaching them. Though she had never seen the king before, she knew instantly from his regalia. "Y-Your Highness," she stuttered, putting down her bowl and getting off her feet. Lowering on her knees, she kowtowed before him.

"Oh?" The king looked at the girl in surprise as she gave her formal greeting. He hadn't noticed her as he approached. "You may stand." The girl did so and bowed low again.

"Have a seat, dear," the Higurashi queen called out to her husband. "And you, Kagome."

"Yes, Your Highness," complied Kagome, her nervousness increasing. She was sitting right across from the king!

"I see we have a guess today," the king acknowledged, glancing at Kagome with a soft smile.

"Yes, I invited her. She is the maid I've told you about."

"Yes yes!" Souta cut in. "She's Kagome! Remember I told you about her, Father!" Kagome glanced away bashfully at her mention. She was surprised that they had told the king about her. It never crossed her mind that they would and for what matters.

"Ah, so she is Kagome?"

"Yep! It's her!"

"Ah," the king acknowledged again, turning to the maid to examine the girl. His son had talked about nothing else but the maid recently and his wife had mentioned her a few times. He had been curious about the girl, wondering just what kind of girl the maid was for his wife to smile when talking about her. She rarely showed any happy emotion since seventeen years ago, and it was more than surprising to see the change in her emotions. Just what kind of an amazing girl was this maid? "Look up, Kagome," he ordered her.

The maid complied.

As the young prince was enjoying his lunch, he heard the creak of stool being pushed and the his mother whispering, "Dear, what are you…" Souta raised his gaze to find his father no longer in his chair but standing up, leaning across the table. One hand was on the table, and the other was touching Kagome's cheek gently. He shot a glance over to Kagome to find her shocked; eyes wide as she stared fearfully back into the king's eyes.

"Y-Your Highness…" she uttered, fear coursing through her body. What was the king doing? Was she in trouble? Oh, please help her, God. What was happening? Someone, save her! The king's hand moved towards her eyes. Kagome shut her eyes closed from fear and instinct.

"Dear…" the queen tried to stop her husband, feeling somewhat frantic. What was he doing? Surely, he wasn't going to harm her, was he? What was wrong? He was acting weird. "Dear…" she said again, but he ignored her. His fingers continued to trail over the maid's tightly closed eyes and down to her nose, then to her hair.

He was mesmerized. This girl…this maid…

She was the spitting image of his wife when she was young. It wasn't just an illusion as he had thought. As he touched her cheek, her eyes, her nose, her lips, he felt a sudden warmth and nostalgia overcome him accompanied with an inexplicable sense of pain and perhaps longing. He felt suddenly happy somehow and the exhaust that had filled him was all gone. It was this girl who looked so much like the young queen that had made him feel this way in which he could not explain. He withdrew his hand and cleared his throat, sitting down.

Kagome dared to peek one eye and after finding the king settled in his seat again, opened both eyes and gazed down, at a loss of words and action.

"I'm sorry for surprising you just now," the king apologized. "It was just that you looked so familiar to the queen when she was young, I thought I was seeing an illusion. How foolish of me."

"Ah, so that was what it was all about." The queen sighed, relieved.

"I do not deserve your apology," Kagome humbly replied to the king. "You have done nothing wrong. It is I who must apologize for reacting so rudely."

"Not at all," the king countered her. "Now, let us continue with our lunch before it becomes cold. I am glad that you were introduced to me today, so let's have a joyous meal."

"Yes," the queen agreed, nodding. She picked up her bowl and chopsticks again and began to resume dining.

"Father, so when Mother was young, she looked like Kagome?" Souta asked curiously, somewhat confused of what was going on.

The Higurashi king chuckled and nodded, glancing over at the maid. "Yes. When your mother was young, she looked exactly like Kagome. She was very beautiful."

Kagome felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment at the indirect compliment.

"Whoaaaa, how cool is THAT!" Souta shouted. "Especially because Kagome is not related to us, but she still looks so much like Mother!"

At that, both the king and queen laughed. 'How weird,' thought the king. He wasn't feeling sad. Usually, when mentioning anything that reminded him of his daughter's death years ago, a small flame would ignite and burn his heart. Strange how now, he felt no sadness. Rather, he felt warmth and…joy. He felt a strong bond with this maid. It was almost as if…

"That would be very nice, Souta," the king replied to his son. He turned to Kagome. "Souta seems to have developed much affection for you and so does the my wife. And now, it is as if I, too, am falling for you also! What curse—or blessing—have you bestowed on us?" The king joked.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Kagome frantically answered, embarrassed. "I am very, very honored to be able to share a meal with your Highness." She shyly looked down, not knowing what to do or say.

The king only chuckled. "No worries, maid. Now, since you are here, let's enjoy this meal together. I've heard from my wife that you are not from the capitol; I bet you have many interesting stories of the outside world. Come, we shall eat and you shall tell me of the outside world."

Kagome shared a wonderful meal with the royal family. She felt warm feelings and much comfort still left as she walked back to Inuyasha's chamber. Certainly, it was like a dream-come-true. It never once crossed her thoughts that she'd come to have such a close relationship with the royal family. It was a little scary, but it was also very comforting. How weird that was, Kagome thought, when she had nothing to do with the royal family. Perhaps it was fate?

Deep in her thoughts, the maid didn't notice Toki walking towards her in the opposite direction. She was on her way to Kikyou's chambers, carrying a basket of roses. Catching sight of the maid triggered a spark of hatred in Toki's heart.

The bridge the two were about to cross connected two courtyards separated by a deep pond. The bridge was under construction, as the rails on each side were becoming weak and old, needing to be rebuilt. The servants had only finished the replacing one the rail of one side of the bridge, leaving the other side without any support.

As Kagome reached the bridge, she looked up and saw Toki on the other side. "Good afternoon, Toki-sama," she greeted politely.

Toki returned a sarcastic smile. "Watch where you're going or you'll fall into the pond."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kagome answered, bowing to the other maid. "Thank you for your concern."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you."

As the two came closer and closer, Toki took to the side of the bridge with the rail.

When she was side by side with Toki, Kagome bowed again, this time expressing her farewell. "Have a good day, Ma'am." Just as she passed the other maid, she felt a soft collision and Toki exclaiming, "Whoops!"

Before she could stop herself, Kagome felt herself losing her balance. Seconds later, she found herself clinging desperately to air as gravity pulled her downwards, into the deep, deep pond.

* * *

It was so goddamn boring! GRRRRR. Why, oh WHY did the queen have to take her away at a time like this! Why couldn't she have taken her away when he was busy? Now, he had nothing to do and he was sooooo freakin' BORED. "Oh, god SAVE ME!" Inuyasha screamed to no one in particular.

Pacing around in a courtyard somewhere near the royal chambers, he heaped a huge sigh and sat back down again, for the twentieth time. It had been an hour since the queen took her. AN HOUR! "HURRY UP AND COMB BACK ALREADY! I'M SO BORED!" he yelled again. "GRRRRRRRRR!"

He tapped his foot impatiently and he moved restlessly.

Suddenly, his ears perked up, detecting sound.

A shrill scream.

He listened a second longer. Without his awareness, his heart began to race.

In the blink of an eye, he was running with all his life in the direction of the scream. A strange fear swallowed him. As he ran, his heart pounded faster, faster, faster; he felt it was going to burst.

The scream was hers. It was filled with fear, struggling desperately for survival.


	12. The Wishing Tree

Phoenix Ash

**Chapter 12 – The Wishing Tree**

Note: the rest of the chapter is here. Chapter 12 is officially complete. Scroll down to the bold for where you last left off.

* * *

He clashed at the water. His heart was racing, beating without end. Without his awareness, he had taken off his haori and thrown it on the side before diving head first into the pond. He could see her thrashing, clawing at the water forcefully. She was sinking by the second. 

He wiped away the water from his face to keep his vision from blurring. She was about eight yards away. Only eight yards, but…

He cursed the water for slowing him down. Every muscle was burning, sore from the stress—yet he was completely numb. A crowd had gathered, watching from the courtyards. The Higurashi queen and little prince were watching worriedly from the courtyard. There was a loud commotion among the servants as they exchanged horrors, but he could hear none of them. Five more yards. He would reach her in five more yards…

Her thrashing was slowing down. His heart skipped a beat as her thrashing stopped completely the next second. The water had begun to pull her down towards the depths of the pond. He took a deep breath of air and dove down deep. It was hard to see with the water rushing against his eyes but he was able to make out her lifeless but graceful form.

He reached out and grabbed a tight hold of one of her arms and pulled her forcefully to him. He was running out of breath. Clasping an arm around her waist, he heaved her up, closer and closer to the surface. Breaking the tranquility of the pond's surface, he came up and was greeted with the sweetness of air. Breathing heavily, he pulled her limp body over to the bridge. As he did so, he felt her coughing violently as she returned the water she had swallowed.

"Kagome!" Queen Higurashi yelled out, quickly making her way over to the bridge. "Kagome! Is she alright?"

A few of the servants took hold of her and drew her onto the bridge. He drew himself from the heavy water and a second later, was next to her, looking down at her face intensely as she, unconscious, slowly regained her regular breath.

"Inuyasha-sama!" came Toki's shrill plea. "It was horrible! It was an unfortunate accident!"

"Toki! What's going on here?" It was Kikyou. The loud commotion near the bridge had sent her to investigate. At once, the din quieted. Kikyou caught a glimpse of the maid Kagome and Inuyasha bending above her. "Inuyasha, is she alright?" She received no answer.

* * *

It was so loud. Yet, her eyes were as heavy as lead. She was cold and her clothes were wet. She wondered why they were so, not remembering what had happened. She struggled to open them but it was difficult. After a fourth try, she was able to slowly open her eyes partly. As her vision came to focus, she found the Tama prince staring into her eyes. His own first conveyed fear but a second later transformed into relief. 

Here eyelids were becoming heavy again and so she closed them. She whispered his name softly before the darkness pulled her into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Kikyou-sama, it was just an accident!" Toki ran over to her lady and clung onto her arm. "I knew someone would fall someday over this bridge. We were both crossing and she lost her footing. I tried to catch her, but I was too far away! Kikyou-sama! Is she alright?" 

"That's what I'd like to know, too," Kikyou replied to her maid. She placed a compassionate hand over her maid's to reassure the girl that everything would hopefully be alright.

"I am so sorry!" Toki continued. "I—"

"She's alright. I'm taking her back to my chamber since she's my maid. You three—" Inuyasha beckoned to three of the nearby maids. "Come with me."

"Please take care of her," Queen Higurashi relayed to him. "I'll be coming by later to see her. Come, Souta." The little prince reluctantly followed his mother, giving one last glance at the sleeping girl's form.

Inuyasha reached for his haori and gently picked up his maid. He nodded to the queen and flicked a piercingly cold stare at Toki before carrying his maid back to the royal chambers.

* * *

"She's inside my room. Change her into dry clothes and prepare some hot soup for her," Inuyasha ordered the maids. 

"What about you, Inuyasha-sama? You are wet as well and it is cold. You will fall ill!"

"Stop your inquiries and do as you're told!" he yelled at them. "When you have finish changing her, tell me."

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama," they all complied. Inuyasha sneezed twice as he watched the maids infiltrate his chamber and close the door. It was cold indeed but he felt strangely reassured. She was going to be ok. 'Of course, she had better be ok,' he thought to himself. 'I can't let her die like that! I haven't gotten my kicks out of her yet! How can she die before my revenge?' For this very reason, he certainly couldn't let her die. Certainly not!

"Inuyasha-sama, we're done!" the maids chirped from inside the room. They exited and took with them Kagome's wet clothes. When they were clear of sight, Inuyasha rushed into the room to escape the cold. He stole one glimpse of her peaceful form on his bed before gathering some clean robes from his closet. Walking over to Miroku's room next door, he changed into his dry garments and called a servant to retrieve his wet ones.

Returning to his room, he yawned and stretched out his sore arms. What was numb before was aching terribly. Seating himself on the ground next to the bed, he scoffed at the maid who was sleeping. What a troublesome maid she was. Was he ever going to have any peace? He mumbled to himself what an idiot she was and closed his eyes, accepting the invitation to sleep.

* * *

**PART 2 **** PART 2 **** PART 2 **** PART 2 **** PART 2 **** PART 2 **** PART 2   
**

* * *

Kagura found herself once again in a teahouse. She was in the Shikon Capitol and had investigated the area thoroughly. She was completely exhausted and her appearance indicated so. Her hair was disorderly and dark markings were appearing under her eyes. A waiter came by and asked for Kagura's order. 

Kagura decided on a dish of meat buns and hot chrysanthemum tea—she had too little money to hope for something extravagant. The waiter scribbled down the order and bowed to thank her customer before disappearing into the kitchen.

As she waited, Kagura sighed tiredly. The burden of finding the Higurashi princess had become nothing but heavier, and she was running out of time. It had already been four months, yet she had acquired not even a clue as to where the princess could be. There was only two months left—what was she to accomplish in this vast world when she did not even know which direction to take? A hopeless feeling overpowered Kagura. Surely, she must report to Naraku soon and will have to present him with nothing. "Bastard," she mumbled as his image appeared in her mind.

"Please enjoy your meal!" a voice broke through her thoughts. Kagura looked up to meet the waiter who had taken her order. After setting the tea and meat buns on the table, the waiter bowed as she did before and excused herself. Kagura lifted the kettle and poured the hot liquid into a small and dainty cup. As she drank, she resolved to check the capitol one more time before reporting back to Naraku.

* * *

"Please drink this, Kagome-sama." Kagome took a look at the bowl that one of the lower maids was holding out to her. The liquid was murky brown and had an odor that she could not say was very captivating. She felt her complexion sour. 

"Must I?" she inquired pleadingly.

"Lord Inuyasha desires it so. If you do not drink it, I will get into trouble, Kagome-sama." The maid returned the pleading look, ushering the bowl to Kagome.

Kagome sighed. What was this, poison? It must certainly be so, if Lord Inuyasha wants her to drink it. She wanted nothing to do with the remedy—heck, she didn't even know what it was—but felt sorry for the maid. "Put it on the table and I'll drink it later," she told the maid.

"But—Lord Inuyasha has ordered that I see to it that you drink it, Kagome-sama! If he asks about it later, I won't know how to respond!"

Kagome grinded her teeth. How bothersome! That Inuyasha! Was he not content until he saw her corpse? She took the bowl and held her breath as to not breathe the unpleasant scent. Boldly, she raised the bowl to her lips and let a few droplets in. Surprisingly, it was not so bad. A sweet sensation filled her and she took a greater sip.

Upon waking up, Kagome had found herself in the Tama Prince's chamber—the said character nowhere in sight. She had heard his voice earlier in her unconsciousness, muttering something about stupidity, but the room was empty when she scanned it. More surprisingly, she was well-situated on his bed, her clothes dry and clean. When she was conscious last, all was hazy and she was overwhelmed by the sinking weight of her wet uniform.

The maid watched as Kagome finished drinking. When she was done, she handed the empty bowl back to the maid and wiped her lips with her sleeve. How refreshed she felt!

"Are you feeling better, Kagome-sama?" the maid asked.

"Yes, very much!" replied the girl.

"Ah, I am glad. Lord Inuyasha will be as well to hear of your quick recovery."

Kagome scoffed as the maid said this. Not in a million years! If the Tama Prince was such a kind person, then hell would have frozen over long ago.

"Really," emphasized the maid as she saw Kagome's skeptic expression. "He dove into the pond and pulled you up with this expression – I can't explain it very well, but I've never seen someone so frantic before! When he heard that you had awoken awhile ago, he looked very relieved."

"The one who saved me…was him?" Kagome could hardly believe her ears.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. And he carried you back here as well. We were all so very surprised that a prince would personally—"

The maid was broken off as Inuyasha's voice was heard approaching. The maid looked at the door and then back at Kagome. "Please excuse me, Kagome-sama. I hope you get well soon." She gave Kagome a sincere smile and headed for the door.

Inuyasha's voice was getting closer. Kagome quickly lowered herself onto the bed and pulled the blanket up. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as the door creaked quietly open, letting his footsteps infiltrate the room. She felt incredibly awkward and exposed. Kagome couldn't help but partially lifted an eyelid to see what was going on.

She spied Inuyasha as he walked across the door behind him and as he walked stealthily over to the bed. "Troublesome girl!" she heard him mumble.

Under normal circumstances, Kagome would have jumped out of bed immediately and tackle the fool, made some witty response, or felt extremely offended and annoyed. However, she was surprised to feel none of the above but contrarily a sense of shame, even apologetic. Over what had happened, she certainly could not disagree.

She felt the back of Inuyasha's hand as he pressed it against her forehead. Very surprised, it took everything she had to not fidget and remain calm.

"Not so bad," she heard him whisper, in a tone different from before. "Hurry up and get better soon." This part was so soft that it was almost inaudible. Kagome was doubtful if she heard it right. Did he just wish her well? For the first time? And, even though she had created such a nuisance? She did not know what to feel – she never thought she would be confronted like this before.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice called from outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He stood up and took one last look at her. In the next moment, he had already headed off to join Miroku. After he left, Kagome opened her eyes to meet a wave of emotion. She could not name the feeling, but knew appreciation and gratefulness were somewhere embedded. Even so, she resolved never to tell him—for if she did, he would never give her peace.

* * *

Goshinki rose as his master beckoned to him. 

"What news have you for me?" Naraku asked the servant. "How is Kagura doing?"

Goshinki bowed his head. "Sire, she's still searching."

"Don't tell me she still hasn't made any progress, that wench." Naraku scrunched his face and scowled. "She's only got two months left."

"Sire, has Kanna's mirror shown you anything?"

"Nothing. For the past four months, it has remained black , and it is my reflection that jumps back at me every time. What a despicable thing! Why does it not work?"

Goshinki remained silent as his lord vented. He waited to be dismissed quietly and kept his head down. Kagura was going to be in serious trouble if she does not advance soon—if the princess is not found.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a sneeze. He growled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his haori. "It's all your freaking fault!" he yelled at Kagome, pointing an accusing finger at her. They were in the courtyard and Kagome was sweeping the fallen leaves from the walkways while the prince was just hanging about, having nothing better to do but taunt his maid. 

Kagome turned her face away, apologetic but never admitting so. Just when she was starting to think that he wasn't such a bad character, he goes and reverses it!

"I didn't ask you to save me!" she cried back, not knowing what else to say. She didn't ask him to jump in and pull her out, now did she? But nevertheless, half of her was secretly thankful.

Inuyasha sniffed to keep the snot from concentrating in his nose. "I got sick because of you and I don't even get a thank you or whatever! What an ungrateful maid! I should have left you there to drown! That way, I'd never have to see you again! All my miseries would come to an end!"

"You wish!" Kagome yelled back. She swept to where he was standing in her way. She picked up the broom and hit it against his leg a couple of times. "I'd come back and haunt you for the rest of your life, so count on it! Now go away! I've got work to do and you are so in my way! Go find something to do or something!"

Inuyasha scowled. "What the heck?" he was tempted to kick the broom aside, but thought it too much a display in front of a girl. What an annoying maid! If she couldn't appreciate his presence, then "FINE!" Inuyasha, with a growl on his face, a slight headache, and a stuffy but runny nose, made his leave with irritation.

As he walked along the path the courtyard offered, he looked over the rails and into the pond underneath. When he was a good distance from her, Inuyasha stopped and leaned over the protection of the wooden bars of the rail. He studied the maple leaves as they swirled with the ripples. Inuyasha sighed and sniffed again, wiped his nose on his haori sleeve again.

He looked far off into the distance, absentmindedly, pondering what to do. How did life get so boring? he wondered. Grrrr. He sighed again and yawned.

Out in the corner of his eye, he caught a small sparkle in the water. This pond was not as deep as the one Kagome had drowned in. In fact, it was quite shallow. Inuyasha leaned further over the rail and turned his full attention to the sparkling object. Something shiny – and tiny – was covered by the sand. Unable to retain his curiosity, he jumped over the rail and into the pond.

The water soaked his clothes up to his knees. Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves the best he could and looked in the direction of the object. Once again, the sparkle reflected by the sun guided him and he plunged his hand into the murky water. As he felt around the bottom layer, his hand came across something round and silky. Drawing it from the sand and water, he revealed, to his great surprise, the necklace he had given to Kikyou. "What the…heck is it dong here?" he wondered aloud, incredulous, after taking a good look at it.

He was not so much surprised that Kikyou had somehow lost it – or perhaps that she threw it away after he had given it to her, or any other reason. In fact, he was unfazed and the girl was not even on his mind. Inuyasha was stricken, though, to find the necklace again – was it fate? He lowered the necklace into the water and shook away the sand that was clinging onto the beautiful accessory.

"My god. What are you doing down there?"

Inuyasha jerked at the sound of her voice. Kagome was right above him. Apparently, she had finished sweeping the area earlier and was on her way back to the kitchen when she happened to see him in this condition.

"Mind your own business!" Inuyasha told her as he quickly placed the necklace into one of his inside pockets.

"Not like I care!" she responded back. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and continued on her way.

Inuyasha ignored her and jumped up, back onto the main path, where Kagome previously stood. A voice in the back of his mind told him to keep this thing and to never lose sight of it again. With that last thought, he sneezed and was once reminded of his ill state.

* * *

By the next morning, the Tama prince had gotten so sick that he could not get up. He had attracted a high fever and Kagome felt the full pang of guilt. No matter how much she didn't like it, it was really her fault that he had gotten sick. She no longer hesitated to admit it. 

"Hey, get me some water," Inuyasha commanded softly in a hoarse voice as he lay in bed, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Right away," Kagome assured him, urgently and sincerely for the first time. She quickly ran out of the room and to the kitchen, where she filled a jug and just as quickly and brought it back. She poured it out into a teacup from the set at the table.

"Help me up." Inuyasha gathered the little strength he had and inched up. He had always been triumphant in health, since he rarely got sick. And now, afflicted to the point where he couldn't move himself! Howe embarrassing! How damaging to his soul, to his manliness!

Kagome tried to help him up, but he was so heavy. With Inuyasha's effort and hers, they were able to prop him up to an acceptable sitting position. Kagome brought the water over and helped him support the cup as he drank, slowly. As he did, she looked at his pale face, unknowingly worried. His eyes were closed and so he could not see the expression on her face.

Kagome felt truly sorry. She had never seen him this powerless before—and because of her, too. She thought of how he might be reveling in her guilt right now, but it did not alleviate her feelings any.

"Kagome-san! The head maid is calling for you!" a beginner maid called out to Kagome from outside.

"Come in here and help me lay the prince back down," Kagome returned. The young maid, with Kagome's consent, allowed herself in and took her place at Inuyasha's side. "While I am out, please tend to him in my place."

"Yes, Kagome-san," the maid happily replied. With that, Kagome gave the prince one last look before exiting the room.

* * *

"You called for me, Maaya-san?" Kagome asked the old maid. 

"Indeed." She took a look at Kagome's distraught figure and wrinkled her brows. "Some guests are coming over to the palace today, and we are short on maids. Even though you are assigned as Prince Inuyasha's personal maid, he is ill at the moment and so you will help us out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I need you to go to the market. Here is the list. Speed is key. Buy the freshest and come back quickly."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kagome took the sheet of ingredients and bowed low as the head maid turned away. She folded the paper and stuffed it into her uniform before heading off to the palace gate.

* * *

"Here you go," the vender said as he handed the mushrooms to Kagome. Kagome thanked him and arranged them neatly in her basket. 

It was the last on the list, and now she was done. Maaya-san had said to hurry back, and so Kagome made haste to return. On her way, she saw the old Wishing Tree and all the red wishes and oranges hanging from it. A few people were gathered around the tree and were throwing their wishes up, hoping that that the tree would catch the wishes and turn them true.

The tree had the power to make whatever wish come true – that is, if the tree caught it. At a table at the base of the tree, a box of empty wishes sat waiting to be written and caught. Each wish was composed of a sturdy string and a small orange tightly tied to each end. Attached to the string also was a little red piece of paper where only one wish could be written on—any wish at all. Then, the wish is flung up to the tree, in hopes that a branch would catch it. If the tree caught the wish, then the wish would come true. If not, then the wish is impossible to fulfill. A wish not caught in the first try may be thrown up again as many times until it is finally caught or on a sadder note, until the wisher gives up.

Kagome wanted to make a wish, but wondered if she had time for it. Maaya-san was waiting for her, after all. But, Kagome really wanted to make a wish—she had never wanted to so badly before. She decided that she would hurry and wish – then race home. She walked over to the table at the base of the tree and grabbed a wish.

"Excuse me," she asked an old man next to the table as she approached him. "Can you write my wish for me? I don't know how to write."

The old man smiled and Kagome could feel the warmth in his eyes. "Gladly, young lady! What is your wish?" He picked up the brush from the table and prepared to write.

Kagome looked around and was glad to find no one familiar. She turned back to the old man. "Please let Inuyasha get well soon."

Kagome watched as the man wrote down her wish on the red paper. When he was done, she thanked him and looked up, surveying the branches of the tree. Each branch was carrying many wishes and Kagome wondered if the tree would grant her this wish. It was simple, it was doable. The tree would, wouldn't it?

Kagome found a suitable spot and a fitting branch. She breathed in with all her heart and threw the wish up, towards the branch. "Catch it!" she whispered to herself, to the tree. "Please!" To her dismay, the wish missed the branch and came flying down. Kagome growled. She went over to where it landed and picked it up, resuming to her spot.

What? God won't grant her this wish? But it was so simple! Not yet disheartened, she threw it up again in high hopes. This time, the branch caught it. "Yes!" She looked over to the old man at the table to see him smiling at her. He had been watching her.

She nodded her thanks to him again and in a very happy mood, hurried home after admiring the wish for Inuyasha – hanging proudly from the wishing tree from the hard work of her heart's effort.

* * *

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Kikyou asked the sick prince. The Higurashi queen and little prince were there as well, in his chamber. They had heard of the intensity of his infirmity and felt a need to visit. 

"I'm okay," Inuyasha replied, a little bothered. He didn't like that so many people were in his room.

"Toki, bring me some water."

"Yes, Kikyou-sama," the personal maid complied.

"No, I'm okay. Don't get it," Inuyasha reordered, closing his eyes. Indeed he was feeling a little better. That and he didn't like Toki too much—though he couldn't explain why. It was a biased dislike.

Toki glanced worriedly at her lady and back at the Tama prince, not knowing whose order to follow.

"Leave it be, Toki," Kikyou assured her maid. Toki backed away and behind Kikyou, keeping silent.

"Inuyasha, dear, where is Kagome?" asked the queen. Toki flinched as she noticed the familiarity with which the queen addressed her rival maid. "Why isn't she here?"

"I wonder also," Inuyasha responded, staring off in another direction.

"At any rate," the queen continued, "it's such a pity that you won't be able to join us for dinner tonight. A guest will dine with us today—a young general of your age! But that is alright. He will be staying with us for a week, so you two can be acquainted after you resume your health."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Inuyasha returned with little interest. He just wanted Kikyou and her maid to evacuate as quickly as possible. He made a show of yawning and covered his mouth.

"Then, we will leave you to rest, shan't we, Souta?" The queen smiled at Inuyasha and her son.

"Please rest well, Inuyasha," Kikyou meekly contributed. Toki bowed her goodbye to the prince and the two followed the queen out.

After they had left, Inuyasha sighed with relief. He had never had anything against Kikyou, really, but he felt somewhat an inexplicable dislike for her after finding the necklace buried in the pond. His thought was interrupted when he heard his door creak open to find his own maid enter.

"Where were you?!" he yelled at her.

Kagome made an apologetic face and smiled. "I was called away by Maaya-san to help prepare dinner for the palace guest."

"That and what else? You sure took your time!"

Kagome ignored his scoff and turned her back to him. "That and I made a wish."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find himself fully refreshed. It seemed that all the signs of his sickness had disappeared—no more fever, sneezes, runny and stuffy nose, sore throats—they were all miraculously gone. He had never heard of such a fast recovery. But whatever! 

Inuyasha smiled. It just meant that he was, after all, invincible! To recuperate so fast, he had to be. Satisfied with his rationale, he went off to find his maid—to tell her of the great news.

* * *

"Here, let me carry that for you." Inuyasha took the basket of wet clothes from his maid and hefted it up onto h is shoulder, exuding peer manliness. He was in a grand mood today. 

"HUH?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears, less her eyes. "Give it back to me! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," the prince replied. "But don't cross me. I'm having a good day so far."

"And I'll have a better one as soon as you get out of my way," the maid muttered to herself. Though, she was sincerely glad that Inuyasha had gotten well. The Wishing Tree had granted her wish, after all—and so timely as well. "This is certainly the first that I've seen a lord help his maid out with her chores – especially when he personally ordered her," Kagome told him.

"Wet robes are heavy," he replied. "There'd be no torture afterwards if your arms break off from the weight. That'd be doing you a favor." Inuyasha smirked at her.

Kagome scoffed. "Whatever." She watched as he skipped over the boulders at the washing stream while balancing the basket. "I suppose I'll give you some credit," she mumbled reluctantly.

As Inuyasha walked before her, Kagome followed behind sheepishly, not knowing what to make of it. She was glad that they had not passed any maids or servants and prayed hard that they would not encounter any. If the Tama Prince was seen like this, she'd be scolded for sure—regardless of whose smart idea this was.

"Ka…gome?" a somewhat familiar voice hesitantly asked from behind. Inuyasha stopped in his steps at the foreign voice and turned to face the stranger.

Kagome spurred around. She had not heard any footsteps approaching. Unknowingly, she came face to face with the questioning expression of…

"Kouga?" Kagome stared speechlessly at her childhood friend. They had grown up together in Goshinboku – Kouga, Sango, and her. At fifteen, Kouga had left Goshinboku for the military, both of his parents having deceased the year earlier. When he left, Kagome had thought that she would never see him again—and here, no less! Was it coincidence or fate? She had no idea.

Kouga had on his uniform – that fit of a respected officer. He wore a surprised look, his figure still as rogue and strong as ever. Kagome noticed that he had gotten considerably taller.

"Hey," Inuyasha intervened, setting down the basket. "You wouldn't happen to be that general that got the palace so riled up yesterday would you?" He awaited the answer, staring at his maid's familiar friend.

Kouga lowered his eyes and laughed sheepishly. "Yes, I guess you can say that," he admitted.

Kagome gasped. "What? Kouga? Really? So—So—the guest of the palace—is you?"

"Yeah." Kouga blushed lightly at the honor.

"Kouga, I had no idea!" A bright smile lit up on Kagome's face. Not only did she encounter a precious childhood friend, but that he had gained such prestige and recognition!

Inuyasha turned his head away from the two and wrinkled his face. He felt uncomfortable and disliked his maid's excited expression, disliked the tone in which she talked to this Kouga guy. It was all too friendly. He felt his good mood coming to an end, his good day souring.

The said prince, in his annoyance, picked up the basket and directed to his maid, "I don't believe you're done with your work."

"Huh?" At the intervention, Kagome returned her attention to her lord. "What did you say?"

"I said, I don't believe you're done with your work!" Inuyasha repeated, somewhat harshly.

"Excuse me, we haven't been introduced yet," Kouga interrupted, kindly holding out his hand to Inuyasha. "I'm Kouga, as you probably already know. Kagome was so loud earlier." At this, the mentioned maid softly laughed. "You are?"

Inuyasha didn't want to introduce himself. He just wanted this guy to bug off. A moment of silence passed and Kagome nudged him.

"He's Inuyasha, the second Prince of Tama," Kagome introduced for him, glaring at him.

Kouga's smile lightened up. "The second Prince of Tama?" he repeated. Kouga bowed low with respect and returned to his position. "What an honor it is!"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, uninterested. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to get going. Come, Kagome."

"W-wait! Inuyasha!"

"No!" Greatly perturbed, the prince headed off to his chambers.

"Aw, I wish I had more time to talk to you! We have so much we need to catch up on!" Her expression was apologetic.

Kouga patted her shoulder gently. "I'll be here for a week, until I head off to suppress some bandits up north. Drop by when you are free and chat!"

"I will!" Kagome promised, and hurriedly turned back to run after the Prince, her lord. She didn't understand what had come over him just now. Just earlier, he was in a good mood. So suddenly, it had turned sour. Kagome sighed. He really was incomprehensible.

* * *

Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I was doing this w/ the horrible hiccups. ) It's summer, so more will come soon. definitely. no more 5 month waits. hahahaahaha. 


End file.
